Applejack's Travels
by Neutral Sage Retiree Katu R-14
Summary: Human Applejack and her friends, what's left of them anyway, are transported to the realm of the pony version Ponyville where there's a new threat that targets Ponyville. Along the way, they all will face the challenge of finding out who they truly are. And their lives after their second great war will go from bad, to a total shit storm. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**My alarm went off. Stealing me away from my dreams. I sat up and turned off my alarm. Looking around, I saw all the pictures of me and my friends from the past. I felt so alone now that most of the life I knew was blown away. The only people of my past that were still alive were Twilight, Princess Cadence, and Apple Bloom. We've managed to turn my farm into a fortress. With being a cowgirl, I've collected a decent amount of guns. Princess Cadence and Twilight used their magic to make a ten foot high circle barrier around the house and another around the barn with all of our big animals. Such as cows, goats, and horses.**

**A zombie plague wiped out everyone in Equestria. It was just so random that this happened. The plague killed everyone. Big Mac, Granny, Fluttershy... Everyone. Even Rainbowdash... I secretly had a crush on her and didn't have the chance to tell her.**

**Anyway, I got up and walked over to the window. I unlocked the sliding metal door in front of it and slid it open. I greeted the sun and smiled.**

**I hurriedly got showered and dressed and rushed downstairs for breakfast. Princess Cadence, or in this case Cadence, has been like a mother to Applebloom and I since we lost Granny. Her pink hair flowed down her back as she was setting the table.**

**"Good morning Aj," she greeted me.**

**"Mornin' Cadence," I have helped her put food onto the plates, "Where's Applebloom?"**

**"Outside gathering all the eggs."**

**"All by herself?" I began freaking out.**

**"It's okay Applejack, she has a 20 gauge with her. If shots are fired, we'll hear them."**

**"I'm just going to go check up on her," I went to the back porch and looked into the chicken coop. And there was the sixteen year old red head whistling her favorite song as she placed eggs into baskets, "Hey little one."**

**She gripped the gun next to her and looked at me, "Shit Applejack!" She clutched her chest, "You scared me," she stood and grabbed a basket of eggs.**

**"Which is why you need to stay vigilant. You never know when one of those monsters might come back."**

**"Fine Aj," she walked out of the coop and closed the cage with her foot, "I'll be more careful."**

**"Now where's Twilight?"**

**"Princess is still getting her beauty sleep. I tried to wake her up but she just went back to bed."**

**"I'll wake her up," I smiled evilly as I headed upstairs. I barged in the room and saw Twilight snoring peacefully, "Not on my watch you don't."**

**I ripped the sheets from her body and pushed her out of bed, "Ow, what the hell?" She shot up, "What was that for Applejack?"**

**"Farm life starts early for everyone and you're no exception."**

**"Why do I have to get up? Its not like you and Applebloom allow me to do anything. All i do is shuck corn or split peas."**

**"That's doin' somethin' ain't it?"**

**"You and your sister get to go out to where the animals are. It's been years since I've seen the barn."**

**"So why didn't you say anything before? I always thought you didn't want to get all dirty because you're such a snob," i joked.**

**"Because I was just to scared to is all."**

**"Well you can come with me today if you want. You will get dirty and smelly."**

**"Yaaay!" She exclaimed, "What should i wear?"**

**"Maybe you should stick to a T-shirt and jeans. Nothing too fancy."**

**"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," she walked around her bed and took me by the hand, "Now you need to get out," she pushed me out her room and slammed the door.**

**I giggled as I walked back downstairs. Cadence and Applebloom were quiet as they looked at the monitor screens. There were people wandering through Ponyville and they weren't zombified.**

**"There's a couple headed our way Applejack," Cadence stated.**

**"Caddie, you come with me and Applebloom, go wait outside Twilight's door. When she comes out, tell her to be very quiet. Then meet us up top."**

**"On it," she ran upstairs as Cadence and I went to the roof. We propped up our sniper rifles and had the two people in our scopes. When they got just outside thr barrier I stood.**

**"What's Your Business Here?" I shouted.**

**They looked up and the bigger guy spoke first, "We're just looking for refuge."**

**"Are there more o' ye?"**

**"Yes. We went ahead because the town's map said that there was a farm around here. We just wanted to see if there was any food and we were right."**

**"How many are there?"**

**"Only like twenty of us."**

**"Are you infected?"**

**"No. Or at least I don't think so. I haven't been bitten and haven't crossed paths with any Industrials."**

**"Give us five minutes and we'll come meet you."**

**Cadence and I went back down to the main floor. The sound of running water was no more. Cadence and I went down to the basement and brought up a large metal box. Opening it were four Military Box Kits is what i called them.**

**We grabbed one each and opened them. The boxes consisted of one Assault Rifle, three grenades, two hand guns, a hunting knife, bulletproof vest, boots, and in mine, a black cowboy hat. My  
><strong>

**We both suited up, "Applebloom!"**

**"Yeah?" She called back.**

**"We're goin' to go meet our visitors. When Twilight comes out, I want you two on Snipers one and six."**

**"Yes ma'am," she said with authority.**

**We went outside to the door where the two men were. I unlocked it and placed my hand on the knob, "Keep Point."**

**She dipped her chin and went behind me and pointed the gun at the door. I flung the door open and took a step back, "If you try anything funny, I'll have my trigger-happy friend blow your brains out. Got it?"**

**"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison.**

**"Now get in here," I took another step back and allowed them to enter. With the gun still pointed at them I relocked the door. I pushed the big one to the wall and forced him to face it. I patted him down and searched his pockets. In his back pocket was his wallet so i pulled it out and opened it, "Tim Rusev. You from Russia?"**

**"No I was born and raised here, but my grandparents are."**

**He tried to turn around, so I pushed him back in his previous position, "I didn't say move."**

**"Tomboy Cowgirl. My dreamgirl, love it," he smiled.**

**"Shut up," I moved to the other guy. He automatically went into the same position as his friend. I searched him and found a hand gun, "Carrying a firearm and not notifying me before coming onto my property. Not a good start blondie."**

**"What?"**

**"Thank you for your donation," I tossed the gun behind me. I continued to search him. I blushed when I was checking his back pockets at how nice and firm his ass was, "Do you have any identification?"**

**"No I don't."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Apple Green."**

**"What?" I turned him around and looked deeply into his big green eyes, "Green Bean?"**

**"How do you know tha- OH! Applejack!" We hugged each other, "Holy shit! I haven't seen you in over ten years."**

**"I know right. How many are with you?"**

**"Only five of us remain. The rest of us were just strays we've accumulated."**

**"Who's with you?"**

**"Red, Gold, Cider, Spice, and your favorite Buck."**

**"No, not cousin Buck," I whined, "He's so annoying."**

**"He is. Oh, there's one more family member. Chrissie's also with us."**

**My face went blank before I dropped my gun, open the door, and bolted. The others tried to catch up but my speed was too great for them to catch up.**

**I scanned the people in the town in search for Chrissie. A goth chic came up to me, "Hey Applejack," she said in a dreary voice.**

**"Maud?"**

**"No, but that's who inspires me to take on this look."**

**"Wait, Chrissie?"**

**"Eeyup," she blandly stated.**

**"What happened to you?"**

**She ripped off her clothes, revealing the rainbow clothes she wore, "NOTHING!" she shouted with glee. Her true self was like a mix of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, "I had you so fooled!" She laughed with a few snorts.**

**"Are you sure you're okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine."**

**Just then, a guy stepped in between us and looked at me, "I like a pretty woman in uniform."**

**I kneed him in the balls. He fell to the ground holding his crotch and screaming, "Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Awe, so sad. Maybe next time you'll actually take women seriously, yes?" He nodded, "Good."**

**"That was so cool!" Chrissie hopped up and down, "You're as tough as ever!"**

**People began surrounding us, asking if there was a safe haven for them to stay at, "Everyone! There is a place, but there's not enough room to house all of you reasonably! So it will be kinda crammed!"**

**I led them all back to the farm. When we got there the large metal doors had been locked from the inside. I took out my radio, "Aj to open."**

**"Yeah Applejack," Cadence answered.**

**"Why are the doors locked?"**

**"We had to lock them just in case people decided to get crazy."**

**I took a step back and only saw Cadence on the roof, "Where's the other two?"**

**"They're at the barn on Tom guns nine and seven."**

**"Come open the doors."**

**"We can't house all these people. And we're tight on food as it is."**

**"We only need food and water for the next few days!" One man shouted.**

**"Then we'll give it to you. After that you leave immediately."**

**"Who died and made you Queen?" I asked Cadence  
><strong>

**"Celestia," she shouted back.  
><strong>

**"This is my barn!"**

**"This is my country."**

**"What country? There's nothing left Cadence."**

**"Fine. I'm coming down, but they should be checked and searched for anything that could harm your barn Applejack."**

**"Okay, and tell the other two to saddle up. We got a huge job to do."**

**"Copy that," I saw her move and disappear. A few minutes later the door unlocked and opened. Everyone was about to rush inside until they saw Cadence with a dead mini-gun pointed at them, "I thought you all would try and rush the house. There will be no running what if and so ever. I will shoot anyone who won't comply," knowing her, I knew she was just bluffing, "You all will wait outside until you are fully searched. Once inside, you will be shown to where you'd be sleeping. Do i make myself clear?" They all murmured. She shot a line of bullets in front of us. They all jumped back and I laughed, "Do I make myself clear?" She shouted.**

**They all went quiet and nodded. They then began taking off their packs as we waited for Applebloom and Twilight. When they got here, we began filing the people in one person at a time. The process took a little over an hour, which wasn't bad, but I'm sure glad its over though. The next few days were going to be hard on us but I knew we could manage.**

**A few days later...**

**At this point everyone was glad to leave. I'd leave to if it weren't my own house. We were packed like sardines in there. As thanks, some of 'em would give us heavy coats, some would give cash, even though there's no use for that kind of stuff now. I followed the last person out and then went back inside. My family Applgreen (aka Green Bean), Red, Gold, Cider, Spice, Buck, and Chrissie were standing in the kitchen with the others, "Why are you guys still here?"**

**"We're family," Buck said, "And we just reconnected."**

**"I guess your right."**

**"Wait. You're agreeing with me," he shook himself, "That's freaky."**

**"I know. I'm gettin' all tingly inside," it was freaky.**

**"Okay, anyway,"Cadence interjected, "The past few days have really punched a hole in our food supply and the next harvest season isn't for another few months. So we'd have to kinda have to eat meat Applejack," she looked at me with worry.**

**"Nope! Nope! Not gonna happen. I will not eat that nasty stuff. Besides I'm not going to have one of my animals killed."**

**"You wanna starve then?"**

**"I will do as such,", I crossed my arms.**

**"Then do exactly that," I sat down.**

**"Applejack?" Applegreen called to me, "Can I talk to you?"**

**"Now?" I exclaimed and he nodded, "I'll be back then," I straightened my hat and followed him outside, "You'd better have a good reason for draggin' me out here."**

**"It's about Twilight."**

**"Did she say somethin' stupid and I missed it?"**

**"No, it's not that...," he kicked the dirt around and watched his foot do it, then looked back up at me.**

**Then it hit me, "You like Twilight?"**

**"A little, but don't say anything. I was just telling you because you know how I am when I'm around girls I like."**

**"I know, but you may wanna knlw that you got some competition. I think Cadence has her eyes set on the purple haired egghead."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah, I've seen the way she would look at her."**

**"So do you think she's noticed?" I shrugged and we fell into silence. He began looking around, "Remember when we used to play a lot here. Now it's all gone."**

**I sighed and looked at the big wall. My ears twitched when I began feeling a slight tremble underneath my bare feet, "What is it?"**

**"Shhhh!" I put a finger to my lips and grabbed his hands and quietly led him back inside.**

**"What's wrong?" Blue asked. Cadence shushed him when she saw my face.**

**"You come with me to the roof Cadence," I whispered, "And I want you to keep em quiet," I told Applebloom. She nodded and we headed upstairs and grabbed our Giga Band Plasma Cannons. They ran on magic and are badass. We strapped the gun hoisters to our waist and moved to the roof. In the distance we saw a pink Pegasus and an orange horse walking around and sniffing the ground, "It can't be," Cadence and I said in unison. The animals looked just like us but in horse form. Their hair was spot on and the orange one had a cowboy hat similar to mine and the pink one had a crown and hair just like Cadence's.**

**"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Cadence asked as she wiped her eyes.**

**"Yeah, I am," I shook my head.**

**Our jaws dropped when we saw a smaller yellow horse with it's red hair in a bow. It looked just like Applebloom when she was younger and wore her hair up, "I apparently hit my head sometime when I was sleeping," I unlatched the gun from my waist and dropped it.**

**"This isn't happening," Cadence dropped to her knees and took off her gun and laid it to her side, "What are we supposed to do with this situation?"**

**"I think we should go down there and just keep an eye on them."**

**We rushed downstairs, "Looks like you two seen a ghost," Applebloom's voice was still quiet.**

**Cadence and I looked at each other and stayed quiet, "Let me guess, you guys saw your own clones?"**

**My jaw dropped and Cadence fainted. At the same time, we heard the wall begin to be pounded upon. I pulled out my hand gun, "Applebloom, come with me. The rest of you tend to Cadence."**

**I went out th front door and saw that the horses have busted a hole through the wall, "Tell me what I'm lookin at Applejack," Applebloom stepped back, "What are they?"**

**This time there were more of the colourful... Things now. I held my gun up and pointed it at the blue one flying in the air. My sister and I slowly backed up as the orange and purple ones walked closer to us. Applebloom pulled the short snout revolver from my back hoister and pointed it at the animals, "Please," the purple one spoke, "We don't mean you any harm."**

**My body seized when it spoke. My eyes closed shut. Feeling the gun leave my hands and I opened my hands and the gun was covered in a purple aura. Magic wasn't unusual, but the fact that this freak of nature was the one controlling it. Applebloom's gun slipped through her fingers and were set down on to the ground, "I'm-!"**

**"Twilight," I finished then looked to the orange one. I got a good whiff of her scent and she smell of apples and Cinnamon, "You must be Applejack?"**

**"Sure am and I didn't expect my human self to be so scary."**

**"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, "I'm freaking out right now."**

**"We need you to come with us."**

**"I'm not going anywhere until I know what the fuck is going on!"**

**"Fuck?" Twilight said in confusion, "What doea that mean?"**

**"Even though I've never heard of it, I bet it's a bad word round these parts," the other me explained.**

**"Well, what happened here?" Twilight asked.**

**"A lot of people died because of some kind disease. What's going on?"**

**"There's an interdimensional force trying to kill off all the Applejacks in all the dimensions. Dimensional Officers came to me amd explained the whole thing. Also, everytime one of you dies, their energy is spread across the remaining ones. So the remaining ones get stronger, faster, and smarter."**

**"How many are left?"**

**"You," she looked to the orange horse, "And this one. You're the last hope to save everypony."**

**"How am I the last one to save everything?"**

**"Earth Ponies are the ones that are of pure of heart are the only ones that can defeat this darkness."**

**My friends began filing out, so I filled them in on what has transpired over the past few minutes, "So where am I?" Rainbowsash asked, "Is this me?" She landed in front of Chrissie.**

**"My name's Crissie and Rainbowdash is a very odd name," Rainbowdash was about to protest when Chrissie began scratching behind her ear, "Looks like someone likes their ear scratched."**

**"Aaaawe yeah," Rainbowdash shuddered and pushed her head closer to the hand.**

**"So who of your friends are left?" Twilight asked me.**

**"Me and Cadence and Applebloom are the only ones left of the past," I began tearing up, "Big Mac is dead!"**

**"No I'm not," a large red stallion stepped forward and smiled.**

**"Big Mac?" I wiped my eyes.**

**"Eeyup,"he smiled as I walked up to him. I looked into his big blue eyes and saw that it was him.**

**"Wow!" Applebloom exclaimed as she ran up to him, "It looks almost exactly like him," she began stroking his neck.**

**"So who's this cutie?" My other self asked when she walked up to Applegreen, "He's cute in this form. What are you exactly are you?"**

**"We're humans and you're horses?" Applebloom asked.**

**"Quiet!" I hissed. Picking my gun back up, I moved to the hole and poked my head out. Far off in the distance, I saw a herd of Zombies slowly making their way through the streets.**

**"Execute Head Count!" I ran back, hoistering my gun.**

**Cadence dipped her chin at Applebloom, "Okay all, come with me."**

**"Where we going?" pony Twilight asked.**

**"You guys are going to the bunker so you won't get in the crossfire."**

**"Right now?" She exclaimed.**

**"Yes!" Cadence ordered, "Now get your asses movin'! Let's go Twilight," she looked to the human one.**

**Princess Cadence looked at her Twilight, "I don't like this version of myself too much."**

**She then felt her horn be tugged, forcing her to turn her head and look into the eyes of her human counterpart, "Then you'd better buckle up sweet cakes," she shoved her away, "The palace is no more in this world," she said before jogging back inside.**

**"Don't worry, she'll grow on you," Applebloom said.**

**"Really?"**

**"No. It'd just get worse. But she'll grow to like you...," Applebloom began walking, "Eventually. Now follow me."**

**Applebloom's POV...**

**We made it to a cellar door and I opened it, "Wow, it looks scary down there," Fluttershy stuttered.**

**"You're still that weak Fluttershy? My Fluttershy grew up for a change. She stood up for herself."**

**"Sorry Applebloom, I'm not quite there yet."**

**"So what exactly happened to me?" Applebloom walked up to me, "I seem so bitter."**

**"Losing Granny and Big Mac will make anyone bitter," I coldly stated.**

**"But it seems more than that though. Was there someone you loved that died?"**

**"That's none of your business little one," I began walking down the stairs.**

**"It's okay Applebloom,"Twilight comforted, "This world isn't like ours. They handle things differently."**

**Next thing she knew, my face was in hers, "You make it sound like we're some kind of brutes."**

**"Well all of you are acting kinda mean."**

**"We had to watch our loved ones die. I had to shoot a few that I loved after they turned into those mindless beasts out there. So we've been through a lot more than you think."**

**"I'm sorry," she lowered her ears.**

**I looked to Rainbowdash, "You're one of the few I had to shoot," I blandly stated, "It was not fun."**

**I turned and continued down the stairs. They followed behind me. We walked in silence all through the tunnel, until the roof caved in. We coughed until the smoke cleared. We saw Applejack poking out of the pile of rubble, "APPLEJACK!" I exclaimed and begam clambering up the pile. She opened he eyes and they were glowing weirdly then went back to normal. She grunted and managed to push off all the large rocks off of her.**

**"What happened?" I asked.**

**"The zombies are getting stronger," she grunted before jumping back out the hole and began yelling, "Get the cannons and keep them away from that hole!"She commanded.**

**"Aye, Aye, Cap'n!" Twilight called back.**

**"Cadence! Keep the south side from reaching the hole! There's more pourin' in! I want you four on the roof!" She commanded.**

**"I want all of you to stay here!" I ran back down the tunnel.**

**Blood was everywhere. I saw my sister literally fighting off all the Zombies. Some randomly fell due to a bullet through the head. My sister's clothes were torn and bloodied as she fought. I ran through the house and joined her. Since there were so many they forced her close to the house, "About time you showed up," she panted.**

**"It's about time I got some action," I snapped a neck and the zombie dropped. We fought for a few more minutes and bodies were surrounding us. Carnage was created with a new definition. Applejack dropped to her knees and grabbed her shoulder, "what is it?" I fell to my knees next to her.**

**She removed her hand and we saw a big chunk of flesh missing, "This is goinf to ruin my whole day," she joked.**

**"We need to get that checked out. C'mon, lets go to the Trauma Room."**

**"I have to take my time, I lost alot of blood."**

**I helped her up amd she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned against me, "When did this happen?"**

**"I have no fuckin' idea," she faltered, "I need rest right now."**

**Before I could get her back on her feet, she feinted. I slowly fell to the ground with her and rested her head in my lap, "Aj? Aj?" I called to her, "Please don't die on me," I pleaded then hovered my hand over her mouth. Good, she was still breathing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Applejack's POV...**

**I felt a sharp pain in my gut and immediately opened my eyes. I was in some weird room that was entirely made out of clouds and rainbows. I sat up in excruciating pain. So I kept a hand on my stomach. When I pushed myself up, my arm gave out because my shoulder hurt as well, "AH!" I groaned. I used my good arm to push myself up. Moving my feet to the soft floor, I saw a reflection of myself in a mirror. I was wearing an orange sports bra and black tight jeans, with bandages all across my flat stomach and up my left shoulder. My blonde hair was tied near the bottom with some kind of red band as it fell to my right side. What I really hated was my breasts. Theh were so big and they always got in the way when I'd try to shoot.**

**"You look like hell," I told myself before standing up. Surprisingly, the floor was pretty sturdy for clouds.**

**I looked around and saw only clouds and an opening that led to the rest of the house. Still feeling pain... Everywhere, I limped to the door and saw a whole castle of differently coloured furniture and a large rainbow door. I hurried to the door and opened it. I got scared beyond beleif when I saw that the ground was so far away.**

**"Um, excuse me?" I whipped around and saw Fluttershy standing there, "I don't think you're supposed to be walking around Applejack."**

**"Where am I?" I asked her.**

**"You're in Rainbowdash's house in Ponyville. Our version of Ponyville of course."**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"Since I'm such a good caretaker, I thought it best of I'd watch over you."**

**"Where's my sister?"**

**"She's at Twilights house organizing her, uh, guuns?"**

**"Guns," I stated, "What about the others?"**

**"Uh, they elected to stay behind. They also promised that they wouldn't go into your room so relax."**

**"I wanna go see my sister," I groaned.**

**"What you need is rest," she stepped closer.**

**"No, I'm going to go see her!" I shouted.**

**She lowered her ears and whimpered, "Uh, okay. Just jump on," I smiled and walked to her side. From the side she looked really cute.**

**"You're too cute Fluttershy," I giggled before getting on her back. She giggled to before taking off into the air.**

**My whole body hurt when we landed in front of Twilight's house, "Thanks Fluttershy," I dismounted slowly to avoid anymore pain.**

**She took by my side until I made it to the door. I heard the sound of whistling and gun cocking. Hobbling inside I saw my sister next to a black dufflebag with my name on it checking my weapons, "What's good?" I asked her.**

**She looked up, "Hey, hey, hey," set down the weapon and hurried to my side, "You're not suppossed to be on your feet," she assisted me to the purple bed and had me sit down.**

**"Why is everyone so worried about me?" I almost yelped at the pain.**

**"You've been out," she began rumaging through a smaller bag next to the duffle, "for almost a week," she pulled out a tiny spherical ball full of liquid with a cork in the top, "Did you take your medicine when you woke up?"**

**"I don't need medicine," I whined.**

**"Yes you do," she walked back over, "Take this for the pain."**

**"I'm not in pain."**

**"Oh really?" She pressed her hand against my abdomen. I reacted by pushing her hand away and sharply inhaling, "Not in pain huh?"**

**"Shut up," I smiled and allowed her to pour the white liquid down my throat. It tasted horrible, but I knew it was for my own good, "This shit is gross."**

**"I know," she used a napkin to wipe my mouth, "But it'd help you heal. You took alot of damage. It's a miracle that you're alive."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Your shoulder was basically missing, so you won't have full use of your left arm for the forseable future. And as far as your stomach, just some deep wound scratches that will heal fully in about a week or so."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, just a few scratches is all."**

**"When can I get back on my feef?"**

**"In a few days or so, but judging by how well you're walking now, maybe sooner."**

**"And I will be at your side all throughout the recovery," Fluttershy smiled.**

**"Can I walk around a litttle now?"**

**"Not without Fluttershy," she pointed to the yellow mare.**

**"Fine with me," she helped me stand as Fluttershy came over. I used my good arm to wrap around the pony's neck, "You be good now," Applebloom escorted us out.**

**"Oh we will," Fluttershy stated, "There won't be any trouble when I'm around."**

**After that, I heard the door close behind us, "So where should we go?"**

**"Since you've been bedridden for a few days, I thought we'd go to Sugarcube Shoppee. It's a nice little diner that Pinkiepie runs."**

**"Then let's go see it," I got anxious because I haven't had anything sweet in years."**

**We walked through the town slowly, greeting... everypony that we passed. After awhile, we began drawing a crowd. None of them have ever seen a creature quite like me, so they just wanted to ask a few questions, "So how did you get hurt one asked?" A young one asked.**

**"I got into a fight with some monstors from my world."**

**"Did you win?" She asked.**

**"I'm still alive, so I guess so?"**

**"So what's your name?"**

**"Since I come from a world parallel from yours, you already know who I am. I'm Applejack."**

**"So you're like the human version of Applejack?" Another asked.**

**"Precisely," I smiled.**

**"So why are you here?"**

**"I don't know really, but Princess Celestia does. But don't go bugging her about it, I'm pretty sure she'll tell you when the time is right."**

**"Now we have to get goin'," Fluttershy interjected, "I have to get her something to eat."**

**We walked for another few minutes before I smelled the scent of a bakery, "Something smells delightful."**

**"It's Sugarcube Shoppee," she pointed with a hoof, "C'mon, we're almost there."**

**I saw my other self standing in front of the store with a cart full of apples talking to a yellow pony with a red and white bowtie, "Thanks again Applejack," he unlatched a hinge, allowing Applejack to walk away.**

**She saw me and walked over, "I thought you'd still be sleepin'?"**

**"Na, had to get out of the house. You know me, I'm to proud to let a little pain keep me down," we laughed at the joke.**

**"So are you feeling any better?"**

**"No. I'm hurtin' bad, but I just took some medicine. So I should be fine in a bit."**

**"You look like you're about to pass out."**

**"Yeab, I'm just hungry is all."**

**"Then let me get out your way then. I'll be at the farm if you need anything," she smiled before walking off.**

**Fluttershy and I began walking again, "So is there anypony that you have a crush on around here Fluttershy?" I hobbled along.**

**"Oh no. I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment."**

**"You sure?" I chuckled.**

**"I'm sure," I saw her ears twitch, a dead giveaway that she was lying, 'I hope she doesn't figure out that I like Rainbowdash.'**

**We walked inside and the shop was full of ponies as the one with a bowtie from before was in the back stocking apples. Pinkiepie was using her speed to tend to all the customers, "Here. We can go to our reserved table," I looked to where ahe was and saw a table that had a 'Reserved' sign on it. We walked ove and I leaned against the table. Since it was built for ponies, it was quite easy for me to bend over a little and not feel pain, "I'm going to go to the back to get you some food. I'll be right back, okay?"**

**"Okay," I nodded and she walked off. I turned around and leaned back onto the table on my good arm to watch the yellow mare's flank. Surprisingly I was getting very aroused at the sight of her ass swaying side to side.**

**A pony in a blue outfit with Aviator glasses came up to me, "My name's Dash from the Wonderbolts, what's your name cutie?"**

**"First of all, I'm no one's cutie, and secondly, you're not my type. litterally and metaphorically," he looked sad and was About to turn to leave,"My name's Aj by the way. I'll give you my name since you tried."**

**"Thank you Aj," he smiled feeling accomplished before walking away.**

**I smiled and looked around. Everyone seemed happy and alive. It was so much better than feeling angry and only surviving. Fluttershy came back with a basket of various food stuffs in it her mouth,**

**"I didn't know what you liked," she muttled before setting down the basket down on the ground, "So I got you just random fruits from the back."**

**"It's okay, I'll eat whatever," I leaned against the wall and used it as leverage to ease onto the wooden floor.**

**"Are you sure you're okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine Fluttershy. Just pass me the basket."**

**She moved the basket closer to me with her nose. I saw apples, pears, bananas, and other forms of fruit stuffs that looked all fake bcause of how good they looked. I began eating, slowly because when the food would hit my stomach, my stomach would cramp, "So I saw you talking to Dash just a second ago," she sat on her haunhes.**

**"Yeah. He's cute, but a little full of himself."**

**"And Rainbowdash isn't like that?"**

**"It's different for her, she is cool. He's just cocky because he's in some flying groups trio."**

**"How'd you know that?"**

**"I saw them flying overhead when we were walking."**

**"You're very perceptive aren't you?"**

**"I try to be. So who's this Princess Luna I heard someone talk about? Is she from out the country or somehin'?"**

**"No, she's one of the four Princesses in Equestria. She raises the moon at night. What happened to your Princess Luna?"**

**"I didn't know we had one. I thought it was Cadence, Celestia, and Twilight. You have to remember, our universe isn't exactly like yours."**

**"Oh that's right," she giggled as a little rabbit came hopping in front of her, "Oh hello Angel."**

**"Fluttershy from my world could talk to animals. I found it quite weird actually," I then realized that she no longer paid me any attention. Her complete focus was on the rabbit now.**

**"My litte friend here says that there's a problem with the animals in the forest. So I do apologize, I have to leave. If that's okah with you?"**

**She was worried about my feeling as she looked at me with those big blue eyes, "It's okay Fluttershy. I'll be fine."**

**"Um, okay. I'll have Rarity come and get you. I know she's taking the day off from fashion," she smiled one last time before leaving. I wish my Rarity were still alive. She always knew what to do when all else failed. She was so strong and always smelled nice. Even when it was the Zombie Era, she always did. It was weird.**

**After awhile I nodded off to sleep. I was shook awake by Rarity's younger sister Sweetiebelle, "What?" I fully woke up.**

**"You were really sleep. We tried waking you up for almost ten minutes."**

**Behind her stood Rainbowdash, Rarity, and Pinkiepie, "Why are all of you here?" I groaned in pain as I stood back up and leaned against the table.**

**"Because we went to my house and you weren't there," Rainbowdash stepped forward, "Fluttershy was supposed to keep you there. Away from everypony."**

**"Don't blame her, I wanted to get out and I used her innocent demeanor against her."**

**"Well whatever, you should come with us. Princess Cadence is here from the Crystal Empire."**

**"Why? What for?"**

**"She just want to meet you," Rarity snorted.**

**"Oh stop being a bitch Rarity," I pushed off the table.**

**"A what?"**

**I just shook my head, "Just forget it."**

**"Do you need a lift?" Rainbowdash asked.**

**"No, I think I should just walk for now."**

**"You're in awfully a lot of pain Applejack. Are you sure?" Rarity asked.**

**"My body's hurt, not my pride," I smiled, "I can manage."**

**We walked out of the shop and down the street. Before we could get far, I faltered and fell to my hands and knees. The ponies surrounded me, "I think I'll go for that lift now," I looked to Rainbowdash.**

**"Then hop on," the mares helped me onto her back.**

**"Take it easy okay Blue. I'm in too much pain to be going fast."**

**"Rodger that," she bent down and jumped into the air.**

**Rainbowdash's POV...**

**Flying slow wasn't much fun for me, but I did feel relaxed about taking my time with flying. Then I began thinking about what Applejack said about her Rainbowdash, which begged the question, "So how was your Rainbowdash dash so important?"**

**"I fell in love with her," Applejack was leaning against my neck to relax her sore body, "She was the best. She embodied all elements of Harmony. But before she could know how I felt about her, she turned into a monstor and I was the only one around. So I had to kill her. You don't know how hard killing someone you loved is."**

**"Gee," I began thinking of my past, "I bet it is hard Aj. So why did you tell me so easily?"**

**"Because you're her alternate dimensional self, I thought I'd tell you before it's too late."**

**I smiled at her openness about her secret crush she indirectly had on me personally, "It's funny, I never thought anypony would love me."**

**She sat up, "Why? You're a beautiful mare."**

**"Because I'm Always competitive and a bit of a show off."**

**"That's what I loved about you really. You and I would always compete in all sorts of games in my world."**

**"Really and you were never too busy?"**

**"Naah. I'll always have time for my friends, unlike Twilight. I hated the fact that she always had her nose in a book."**

**"Yeah," she said sadly, "She always was too busy for us here."**

**We flew in silence until we landed in front of Twilight's house. Rainbowdash lowered her body a bit to allow me to get off with ease. I patted her head, "Thanks Dashal."**

**"Dashal?" She began following my hobbling body.**

**"It was my personal nickname for you," we walked inside and saw guards sitting all along th walls as Princess Cadence was reading.**

**The guards gasped as they stood and began forming a barrier between us and the Princess when they saw me, "Oh calm down Crystallions," Applejack began walking toward then.**

**"Oh hey Applejack," the guards moved aside for the lanky mare. Their jaws dropped when I greeted her back, "What happened to you?"**

**"In my world, I had to fend off zombies."**

**"Zombies?"**

**"Humans that have been turned into mindless beasts. And they can't be turned back; so I'd have to kill them," she averted her teary eyes, "Loved ones fell by my hand."**

**"You poor thing," she stepped closer to me.**

**"Please, I don't need your pity," Applejack wiped her tears away.**

**"You don't have to be strong all the time. It's good to be vulnerable sometimes. It's what makes you...," she scanned the blonde up and down, "You. What are you exactly?"**

**"I'm a human and you all are miniature horses," Applejack crossed her arms, "With wings and horns. Something that doesn't exist in my world. And now the role has flipped. I'm now the one that isn't real."**

**"But you are, and I think that you exisnting in our world."**

**"So what did you want to ask me?"**

**"I just wanted to meet you is all. You're," she paused, "You're the first of your kind that we've ever had," her voice shook.**

**"No I'm not am I?" Applejack's muscles tightened.**

**"I can promise you that you are," she looked to the guards and asked them to leave, then looked to me, "Rainbowdash, please get out. Her and I have to talk.**

**Applejack's POV...**

**When the door closed behind us as we walked to the back of the house, Cadence began speaking in a quiet voice, "Okay, there is one other human pure of heart that we have under wraps at Princess Celestia's castle. It's a male and he's very cute if I do say so myself. I was sent by her to take you back to meet him. Both of you are our only hope in defeating the darkness."**

**"I can't travel in my condition."**

**"Luckily for you, we have time for you to heal. The darkness won't get here until the summer solstice."**

**"So how long?"**

**"Its the Fall Solstice right now isn't it?" I asked.**

**"Precisely," she dipped her chin.**

**"That doesn't give us much time. I need to go to he castle and still get to know this other human."**

**"We can always take the train," I held myself and shuddered, "Okay, then the other only thing is flying and none of my guards can fly."**

**"Then they'll have to take the train back to follow you."**

**"It would take a day's flight to get there since I can't fly foe that long. We would havr to take rest stops."**

**"As long as I don't have to get on a train," I was still holding myself as I leaned against the wall.**

**"What happened to you on a train?" She sat down.**

**"I don't wanna talk about it," I turned onto my good shoulder which turned me away from her, "That's a story I'll take to my grave."**

**"You know, out of all the interdimensional Applejacks I've met, you're the first the keep a secret."**

**"Not everyone is the same Cadence!" I whipped around and yelled at her, "In this verse, it may be rainbows and sunshine all day, but in my world, it's not!"**

**"I'm sorry Applejack, I didn't mean for you to get upset."**

**I didn't respond to her apology, I turned around and left as fast as I could. When I burst through the door, tears streamed my face as the guards filed back in, "What happened in there?" Dashal asked me.**

**She kept herself in a laying position to allow me to get on, "I don't wanna talk about it," before I could say anymore, my body exploded with pain, "Ah! Shit!" I hunched over and held my gut.**

**"Okay, you need rest," Rainbowdash took to the skies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My sister has finally lost her stubbornness and agreed to lay in bed until she was better. She hated it, but she hated being in pain more. It hurt me to see her like this because my whole life I've seen nothing but a strong Applejack; now... *sigh*... now it's... it's...**

**"A.B.?" I heard my sister call me. I was in another room trying to distract myself by cleaning the guns again. At this point, if I get them any cleaner, they wouldn't be able to function right. **

**"Yes Aj," I stand from the floor and walk into her room. I see that her bandages would need to be switched soon. **

**"Can you help me to the can?" she sluggishly sat up; holding her stomach. **

**"Aren't you feeling better yet?" I walk over to her and sat next to her on her good side. **

**"It's only been a week in the bed and my wounds are healing, but they still hurt," she slung her arm over my shoulders and I hoisted her out of bed. She groaned in pain as she moved her feet to the cool cotton-like floor. **

**"So how do you like Ponyville so far?"**

**"It's too cheery for my taste and there's nothing to do. Even for the Apple Acres here. The things they do where just warm ups to the morning chores we'd do."**

**"Here is a different place from home sis," I help her to a small room where there was just a small pit in the floor. **

**"I know," she fully stood and placed both hands on either side of my face, "Thank you Applebloom for sticking with me through all of this."**

**I looked up at her, into those big green eyes, "You're welcome."**

**She presses her forehead against mine before heading into the bathroom. I lean against the soft wall and slowly slip to the floor. This seemed like all a bad dream. My sister almost dying; us getting transported to another Ponyille before an apocalypse; and I'm falling in love with a pony named Rain. He's a Pegasi from Cloudsdale with green fur and a blue mane and tail. He's the cousin of the grey messenger Derpy. We were introduced the day after I arrived here. Rain teaches young phillies how to change the weather. **

**I was lost in thought about him and how cute he was. My mind drifted off to sleep. I began dreaming about differing things. I was instantly taken away from my sweet dreams she I felt something tug at my foot. I snap my eyes awake and saw Fluttershy. **

**"Um, sorry to have woken you Apple Bloom," she talked in her sweet innocent voice, "But, um, where's Apple Jack?"**

**I sit up and look in the bathroom. There was no one, "She's not in her room?"**

**"No," Fluttershy stated. **

**"We have to find her," I get to my feet and look around the house. **

**The yellow mare and I met up in the main room of the house. The front door is pushed open, "... thanks again!" Rainbow Dash came into the house with Apple Jack on her back. **

**"Where were you young lady?" I placed my hands on my hips. **

**"Rainbow Dash stopped by and asked if I wanted some fresh air," Apple Jack shrugged. **

**"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"**

**"You were asleep when I came out the bathroom and I know not to bother you when you're sleeping."**

**"That doesn't mean run off without my knowing!" I am very protective of my sister, making her act of vanishment a very serious crime in my book. **

**"I'm sorry A.B.," Rainbow Dash helped her down, "You were dreaming and I didn't want to bother you."**

**She can tell I was dreaming?, "How could you tell I was dreaming?"**

**"You're ears twitch and your nose flares when you do," she groaned and held her stomach. **

**"But how do you..."**

**"When you were younger and into your teen years, when I couldn't sleep, I'd watch you. A bit of a creeper vibe, but just watching you sleep would be so calming."**

**"Is that why when I was younger, I'd find you sleeping in the rocking chair? Or sometimes in bed with me?"**

**She nods with her cheeks red as can be. **

**"I just find that touching," Fluttershy smiled. **

**"Well I'm glad you didn't get hurt," I say. **

**"Oh!" Apple Jack exclaimed, "I talked to Rain," I instantly blushed and hid my face behind my hair, "He wants to meet you later. He said something about some kind of teaching thing he wanted to do for the younger phillies."**

**"When?"**

**"Now if you can. If not, he can always do it tomorrow."**

**"No, it's fine. I can go now... I-if that's okay with you," I couldn't help but smile. **

**"I don't mind. I was planning on hanging out at Apple Acres anyway. Both Big Macs are still testing out which one is stronger."**

**"Still?" I exclaimed, "They're both very strong."**

**"They're so competitive that its cutting into Big Red's farm chores. So I just wanna divert him away from all this nonsense."**

**"You're gonna do something crazy aren't you?"**

**"I've already done crazy things in my life. At this point, now I just wanna do something stupid."**

**"Well, okay," I shrug. **

**"So lets to then," Rainbow Dash lowered herself and allowed Apple Jack to get on, "Apple Jack will go with me to Apple Acres," Rainbow Dash stated, "And you will go with Fluttershy to go see Rain Cloud."**

**Rainbow Dash quickly left. **

**Apple Jack's POV...**

**I was looking down at the town slowly passing us. I thought of my Rainbow Dash and how mad she is at me. Being trapped inside the house for a week, I haven't seen any of my friends. I've only seen my sister, Applebloom, Fluttershy, and the blue mare Rainbow Dash. **

**It'd be nice to see my brother again though. I felt kinda hurt that he didn't even send someone to come up and say hi for him. Has he really been wrapped up in this strength business. **

**My mind drifted to the day he died before Discord brought him back. **

***Flash Back***

**We were in an abandoned gun factory with Zombies moaning and groaning on the floor beneath us. **

**"Okay," Applebloom whispered, "We need twelve gauge ammo. Big Mac and Aj will go down to the main floor to look for the ammo we need. If you find any other kind if ammo, get it. Cadence and I will continue looking up here. We'll meet up back here in half an hour. **

**I cock my single barrel, "Then lets get busy," Big Mac and I leave the office room and find the closest stairs. Since they were metal, we quietly made our way down them. **

**The stairs led down to a hallway the goes horizontal in front of us. Zombies were to our right, so we went left. **

**The hallway led to another hallway. We look left and damn! Zombies! Just when we were going left, a Zombie jumps Big Mac. Almost biting him, the orange haired being pulled off the flesh eating creature and snapped its neck. **

**Now more of them came at us. We fired repeatedly, but these ones were different. This batch would dodge the bullets. **

**"Stop Shooting!" I tell him as I slung the gun over my back with one hand and pulled out a metal bat, "Lets get battin'!" **

**My brother did the same and we swung for the heads. With our forged mastery, we worked together to slay all of them. **

**I panted heavily, "Damn that was hard," I grunt my bat back in its little pack on my back. **

**"Tell me about it," Big Mac was going to say more, but was cut short by large heavy footsteps hitting the blood soaked floor. **

**Turning around revealed a zombie just as big as Big Mac, "Markus," we breathed, "I got this one," Big Mac dropped the red coated bat and cracked his knuckles. **

**"C'mon, we can take him together," I say. **

**He looks back at me and smirks. He opened his mouth, but instead of words a cry in agony escaped his lips. I look behind him and Markus was sinking his teeth into his neck. **

**Big Mac elbows him and Markus stumbles back. Big Mac turns around and drops to his feet. Holding his wound growling in anger, "Friend or not, I'm kicking you ass!"**

**Markus roars and that caused Big Mac to do the same. With his fight skills, Macintosh, riddled him with punches. But to no avail, because Markus picked a time of weakness for him and attacked. **

**Big Mac faltered because of his injuries and the fact that the zombie virus was seeping into his mind, "Big Mac!" when I pulled out my bat, Big Mac pushed me back and performed a Bicycle Kick to Markus. **

**The Zombie's head whipped back so fast and hard that we heard a loud SNAP! The Zombie fell back. Dead. **

**Big Mac was hunched over and smiling coupled with low rumbling laughter, "I told him I'd do that move to him one day," he laughed again and fell back. **

**I dropped to my knees next to him and held his now blood cover head on my lap, "Macintosh," tears fell from my eyes onto his face. **

**"Don't go cryin' on me. I'll be fine. I actually feel kinda purty, don't you think."**

**"Of course I do brother," I smiled as I looked into his big red eyes. **

**"Here," from his pocket, he pulled out a long slender pouch, "I want you to have this. **

**I open it and see a small bunch of hay sticks he would always chew on, "I can't take these."**

**"Yes you can," he grips my hand over them. **

**"Then here," I pull one out and put in his mouth, "Thank you for saving me."**

**"Thank you for sticking by me as I pass on."**

**"I'll always miss you."**

**"I love you too," he said hoarsely and smiled. Knowing that I wasn't much of a mushy mind of girl. **

**"I love you," I kiss his forehead. **

**"I want you to have this as well," he pulls out a coin on a chain. **

**"It's your lucky coin. Are you sure?" **

**He places it in my hand and says one last word, "Eeyup!" he inhaled and exhaled one last time before his body went limp. **

**Knowing that he would turn into a zombie in a few seconds, I'd cry later. So I stand back up, put the necklace and wheat in my pocket. **

**I moved in front of him and got my gun ready. When his eyes opened, he slowly stood up. Keeping his eyes locked onto mine all the while. I point the gun at his head, "Forgive me," I cry and pulled the trigger. **

***End Flashback***

**I opened my eyes and my vision was severely blurred with tears. I felt a warm trails down my cheeks. When I cleared the tears from my eyes, I saw Rainbow Dash looking at me, "You okay?"**

**I pull out the coin necklace from my pocket and looked at it, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that happened a long time ago is all."**

**"You were thinking about someone you loved weren't you?"**

**"Yes I was."**

**"We're almost at Apple Acres Aj," she tells me. **

**"Good."**

**"Who were you thinking about?"**

**"Big Mac. The day I was forced to...," I couldn't even finish the sentence before crying uncontrollably.**

**"Hey, hey," she lowered herself until her hooves hit the ground, "There's no need for tears."**

**"I killed him and I still haven't forgiven myself for it!" I jump off, ignoring my pain.**

**"But I know he has," Rainbow Dash sat in front of me. **

**"It doesn't matter if he forgives me Dashal!" I yell. **

**"Why?"**

**"I killed m brother and its eating me up in the inside," I try to fight my tears but they kept coming out. **

**"Don't fight your tears Aj. Just let yourself go and enjoy your tears."**

**"No," I shake my head and sniff, "Im not gonna let myself go like that."**

**"You have a lot of pent up rage that you should let go."**

**"And I want to keep it that way Dashal," I whip around and shut my eyes. I hold myself and continue to shake my head. **

**"What's with you and your feelings?"**

**"I'm not good with them, especially when it comes to being angry."**

**"What happens when you get angry?"**

**"Bad things happen to things and people around me."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Just leave it alone," I run toward the farm. **

**I run and run and saw the big red house appear over the hill. I see Granny Smith and both Apple Blooms there. My Applebloom was scratching behind the young Philly's ears. She shuttered in pleasure as my sister used her fingers to hit all the right spots.**

**"Applejack?" Granny Smith got everyone's attention when she called my name, "What's the matter sugar cube?"**

**"I just want to be alone right now."**

**"Not so fast," Dashal landed in front of me, "I am so sick of you acting like the world would deny your emotions Aj. This is Ponyville and here, emotions are a part of everyday life. I will no longer stand aside and allow my best friend to wallow in self-pity and rage all her life."**

**"You don't know anything about loss. You've never lost the people closest to you."**

**"I lost my parents dudette. That day was hard for me and little Scootaloo. Do you think that you're the only one in this interdimensional time thing that has lost somepony? You talk about how Rarity is such a drama queen? Why don't you just look in a mirror once in a while?"**

**"Please, don't push his Dashal," I heard Applebloom say, "She gets very destructive when she's angry."**

**"She's not going to do anything."**

**"There's a good reason in why she doesn't like to share her feelings with people. Too many horrible memories."**

**"But why? She needs to cry and I'm not letting her to inside until she lets out her feelings."**

**"Trust me on this Dashal. In our world when she's mad, not even you can out run her. On top of that, she becomes invulnerable to any sorts magic."**

**"Just let me go and I promise, I won't- Aaaaaaaaaah!"**

**"Too late!" Applebloom picked up her Philly self and ran off. **

**"You want me to unleash my anger? So be it!" I could feel my rage boiling up inside of me and my mind going blank. The last thing I remember seeing was the scared look on Dashal's face. **


	4. Chapter 4

**'Your path you choose in holding all your rage will never prosper."**

**'Where am I?'**

**'Your mind is with us, the Gods, but your body is down there,' I look down at Ponyville and see me wreaking havoc and sowing seeds of destruction as Ponies and Phillies run for their homes in terror, 'You let your mind be tormented by the ghosts of your past. Why?'**

**'I have done some pretty fucked up shit in my life and all I can feel is regret and sadness.'**

**'Everyone has already forgiven you Applejack. The only person standing in your way, is you.'**

**'Just leave me alone.'**

**'Before we go, there is something that you need to know. Yesterday is history; Tomorrow's a mystery; But today is a gift, and that is why they call it a present.' **

**'I don't get it.'**

**'Be thankful and joyous with those that love you and hold you in high regard.'**

**'Can I get back to my body?'**

**'Not until you promise us that you'll stop this madness and move on.'**

**I hesitated, 'I can't forgive myself. It's impossible.'**

**'All it takes is the mindset Applejack.'**

**'Okay, I'll do it,' I look down and see myself cornering two Philly girls, 'Please! Take me back!' I saw myself ready to strike, 'Take Me Baaaaaa-'**

**"Aaaaaaaaah!" I faltered and blinked a few times. I saw myself looking at a red and yellow Philly cowering in fear. They had themselves pressed against the crevice of two walls and each other. **

**Rage still clung to the very fiber of my being. Willing itself to take back control of my mind. **

**I lowered myself to my knees whilst keeping he contact with them, "Shh! Shh! Shh!" I went when I heard them whimper, "I'm sorry," I say quietly. **

**Tears and sweat blinded my vision. **

**"Applejack," I heard behind me. **

**I whip around. I went on all fours like an animal and saw my little sister looking at me. My mind began getting all frazzled and I couldn't think straight. **

**"Aj?" she slowly lowered herself to y level, "It's okay," she stretched out a comforting hand. **

**I flinched and took a step back, "Im a monster," I tell her. **

**"You're confused."**

**"I don't belong here. I belong back at home. Where things made sense."**

**"Lets just get you back to Apple Acres and we can talk about this."**

**"No," I shake my head, "I don't belong here," I use my advanced fighting techniques to scale the house and disappear. **

**Applebloom's POV...**

**I watched my sister scale the house's wall and disappear over the roof. **

**"Applebloom!" I heard the sound of Twilight behind me. I turn and see the Alicorn pony staring me down, "What the hay happened? Why did Aj go nuts and destroy Ponyville?"**

**"Why don't you ask Dashal?" I hiss at her as I stood. **

**"Your sister is dangerous."**

**"Only because she was acting defensively."**

**"By destroying half my town?"**

**"She didn't want to talk about her feelings and Dashal pushed her into reliving painful memories. Her mind was only doing what it had to do. It went into overload and she just snapped."**

**"I don't care what her excuse is! She injured a lot of ponies around here and she should be punished for it. Where is she?"**

**"She ran off."**

**"And you didn't stop her?"**

**"For what exactly? For this to start all over again "**

**"Twilight!" the rest of the main six headed our way. **

**Dashal flew ahead and landed next to us, "Applejack's in the Dark Forest."**

**"We have to find her quickly. She won't survive in that forest."**

**"Trust me. She can hand herself for a little while in there," I tell them. **

**"Why are you defending her?" Twilight growled. **

**"She's my sister and I know how well she can do in the forest. Just leave her alone. We have a better chance of finding her if we wait Afro a few days and allow her to come to us."**

**"What if she doesn't come back out within a few days?"**

**"Then we go in and look for her," I say, "But as for now, her mind is frazzled and it reverted back to her animalistic side. Her Primal side."**

**"Maybe Fluttershy can work some magic?" Twilight looked to the yellow mare. **

**"I'm not too sure. I've never have done something like this before."**

**"So where do you think she's going?" Dashal asked me. **

**"I don't know."**

**"How can you not know? You're her sister!" Dashal exclaimed. **

**"You know, my granddaddy used to say that when life gives you a problem you can't solve, the solution to help you think, is pie."**

**"Pie? Your granddaddy, heavyset pony?"**

**"Lil bit."**

**"Mm," Dashal nodded. **

**-Sugarcube Shoppe-**

**"No. I don't want anymore humans here at my shop. Your sister destroyed my house," misses Cake stamped her hoof.**

**"My sister's outbreak was due to Dashal's prying."**

**"Who?"**

**"Rainbow Dash," I heaved, "She kept wanting something from Aj."**

**"Well you're not welcome here. Me and my husband are lucky that Pinkie Pie was at the meadow with our twins when that monster attacked."**

**"She's no monster!" I yell. **

**"Why did she destroy Ponyville?" the voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Princess Celestia in her white mare form. **

**"I don't need this."**

**I walked past her and she used magic to engulf me and stop my movements, "My sister is out there and I need help in finding her."**

**"How do sweets help you?"**

**"Where I come from, pie helps one think. And I need to think about all the places my sister would go."**

**"Why not just have Alicorn and Pegasai scan the from above?" the white mare asked. **

**"She knows how to hide from flying things."**

**"What do we do if we can't find her in time?"**

**"Well, her mind as already gone Primal. If she gets startled of feels threatened in anyway, her fit of rage will start up again. But if she stays hidden like I hope she will, she'll come to her senses in a out five days."**

**"How do you know this?"**

**"It's personal," I rub the back on my head. I make it look like I'm scratching it, when in reality, I was feeling the scar that ran from the middle of my head down to the middle of my neck.**

**"Misses Cake?"**

**"Yes your highness?" Misses Cake stepped forward and gave a quick bow. **

**"Give Applebloom three of your best pies."**

**"What?" Misses Cake's face went sour. **

**"It's either three of your pies or another city."**

**"My sister!" we look up and see Princess Luna landing with Nick on her back. **

**Nick jumped off when she was three feet from landing, "Where is she?" **

**"Where's who?"**

**"Where is Aj?" he looks around and sees the destruction, "What happened here?"**

**"My sister went crazy and destroyed this place. As I this moment, she's in Dark Forest."**

**"I wanna help find her."**

**"What are you, her lover or something?" I flare my nostrils. **

**"She happens to be my girlfriend. Didn't she tell any of you?"**

**I was shocked because Applejack didn't seem like the one to want to date anyone. To be honest, I thought she had feelings for Rainbow Dash, "She didn't tell me," I said. **

**"Oh;" it was so obvious that he was saddened, "I thought she would."**

**"I thought she had a thing for Rainbow Dash," I look to the blue mare. **

**"I thought so too," Dashal lowered her ears, "Apparently Aj had secrets. Secrets she didn't want known."**

**"I guess honesty is something she doesn't have anymore," I say, "Fuck it," I shrug and walk away. **

**Celestia stopped me with a hoof, "You don't want to find your sister anymore?"**

**"I do, but of she's keeping secrets, why should I?"**

**"I had a talk with her when she was at my kingdom. She's lost in more ways than you know. She doesn't tell you everything because you demand too much more than she can give. She wants to take her time telling you things."**

**"There's something else isn't there?"**

**"That's pretty much our whole conver-!"**

**A thunderous boom shook Equestria. We saw a column of green-blue light erect itself all the way up to the clouds. The air went silent before a blast of air hit us. It hit us so hard that everyone flew back. I crashed through a window and landed hard on my side. **

**After a few seconds I felt my mind wanting to slip into unconsciousness. I was just about to let it when I saw the face of a stallion, "You okay?"**

**His voice sounded distant and echoey. My vision blurred but I could make out a lime green pony and his breath smelled of peppermint surprisingly. **

**I tried to stand but faltered on my way up, "You need to rest little one," I heard him say, "You hit your head pretty hard."**

"**What happened?"**

"**You went crazy and fell. Hitting your craniadome pretty hard on a rock."**

"**Where am I?"**

"**You're at my house."**

**I lifted my head looked around to see all sorts of candy, mainly peppermints in all sorts of odd shapes, "Who are you?"**

"**You can call me Mint Pie. I'm the cousin of Pinkie Pie."**

"**Where is this place?"**

"**We're just outside Ponyville borders."**

"**Ugh!" I sit up, but was pushed back down.**

"**You're a stubborn one young Applejack. You need rest," Mint Pie used hit teeth to pull a blanket over me.**

"**Where's everyone else?"**

"**Cleaning up the mess that you caused."**

"**I have to help them."**

"**I'm afraid you can't do that."**

"**Why not? I made the mess."**

"**Yes, but-!"**

**A soft knock came from the door and somehow I automatically knew who it was. Mint Pie went to the door, "Oh hello Fluttershy."**

"**Oh, um, hello Mint. I hope I'm not bothering you."**

"**You're not. What brings you buy?"**

"**I just wanted to drop off some goodies for Applejack is all. I know how much she likes Pinkie Pie's Rock Candy Cakes. So I, uh, just wanted to drop them off is all."**

"**Why don't you come in?"**

"**Oh I can't do that, I don't want to bother her if she's resting."**

"**It's fine, she's awake at the moment."**

"**Are you sure it's okay with her?"**

"**She's been here for two days," 'Two days!' I mentally scream, "I think she'd love some visitors."**

"**Um, okay, if you say so."**

**I heard her hooves softly begin to hit the wooden floor and the door shut behind her. I sat up and greeted her with a smile when she came in, "Hey Fluttershy."**

"**Hi Applejack, I brought you some sweet food stuffs," she points at the bag on her left side with her muzzle, "I know how much you like them."**

"**Thanks Flutters."**

**She giggles and blushes a little bit. She walks over and used her maw to unlatch the bag from her body and place it in my lap. I opened it and saw a wide array of coloured cakes like she said at the door. They smelled just fantastic and that triggered my hunger. My stomach rumbled loudly which startled Fluttershy, "Oh no! You're stomach! Are you sick?"**

"**No Flutters," I giggle, "I'm just hungry is all."**

"**You're stomach sure does make scary noises."**

"**It's all part of being human."**

"**Do you miss your old world?"**

"**What?" that question felt like a kick to the head.**

**Fluttershy say on her haunches, "Do you miss your home world?"**

"**I dunno," I shrug, "I guess so."**

"**What was it like there?"**

"**Before I came here, there was nothing but death and despair," I pull out an orange cake because it's my favorite. **

**~Shut up readers I know what you're thinking. It's orange like my pony counterpart and that makes me biased. No it does not, so say ****_nothing_****.~**

**I take a bite out of it and I as I chew I felt the tiny pebbles of the Rock Candy crumbled between my teeth, "Oh, that doesn't sound very pleasant."**

"**It wasn't, but I managed."**

"**But you seem okay to me," she tried to lie, but I could tell she was from a mile away.**

"**I'm not," I tell her then finish my treat and wiped my mouth, "I'm broken and I'm tired of it."**

"**Why don't you just do something about it?" she suggested.**

"**And admit to everyone that I'm not this strong person that I've fought so hard to keep. I don't think so."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry," her voice quieted, "I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just trying to help is all."**

***Sigh* "I know Flutters and I'm sorry for getting mad at you."**

"**Um, okay," she smiled at me, "Well, I must be going. I have a lot of sick animal friends that need my attention."**

"**Okay, Flutters, I'll talk to you later," she blushed when she heard me call her Flutters.**

**When the yellow mare walked away I noticed Mint Pie looking at her flank when she walked by. When she said her goodbyes and left, I threw him off his guard, "What were you looking at Mint Pie?"**

"**What?" he knew he was busted.**

"**I saw you look at Fluttershy's flank just a second ago."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Applejack," he tried to hide his blushing, but fail oh so miserably.**

"**Do you have a crush on Fluttershy?"**

"**No," he said firmly.**

"**Let's agree to disagree," I smiled at him.**

"**Okay, okay," he walked over to the spot where Fluttershy was, "I do like her, but she sees me as a friend and nothing more."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I don't, but I'm quite certain."**

"**I think that if you catch up to her, you should help her with her animal friends. Try liking what she likes," I shrug, "That's a good start I think."**

"**No way, I'm not leaving you here all by yourself so you could get yourself into more trouble."**

**I look behind him when I saw a large white pony enter into the room, "It's okay Mint Pie," Princess Celestia spoke as boldly, yet as elegantly as usual.**

**He whipped around, "Oh Princess Celestia," he bowed, "I didn't hear you come in. My apologies."**

"**It's okay Mint Pie. You may go catch up to Fluttershy and I'll watch over Applejack."**

"**Oh no, I can't allow that Princess."**

"**That wasn't a request Mint Pie," she smiled, "Now get going," she shifted her wings.**

"**Right away ma'am," he hurried out of the house and the house went silent.**

**I cross my arms, "I know what you're going to say. I don't belong here and the people want me out of their lives."**

"**Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about at all," she looked behind her, "Okay everypony, you can come in."**

**All of the main six, both human and pony alike filtered into the room. My Applejack counterpart stood closest to me. As they filled in, the room began to shrink. On top of the main six, both Big Macs, both Appleblooms and the human Celestia came in. I saw both pony and human Cadences and Lunas in the hallway.**

"**What are all of you doing here?"**

"**Why, we're here to help you Aj," Applejack spoke.**

"**What for?"**

"**We need you to rest so you can defeat the evil," Princess Celestia spoke before Applejack could say anything.**

"**Speaking of which, what about this evil? Where is it?"**

"**It's almost here. It'd be here in three weeks' time and we just want you rest up so you can help us defeat it."**

"**But why me. Out of all the apparently other dimensions, you chose me and another human that apparently doesn't want to help."**

"**That's just it, there are tales that say that when two powerful being truly become one, nothing can stand against them."**

"**How can he and I stand as one when I can't stand him. He's so arrogant."**

"**I thought you two were getting along."**

"**Yeah, for a minute until I, I, uh," I stammered, "You know what, I don't need this. All of you need to get out."**

"**Not until we come to a compromise."**

"**Then I'm leaving," I place the basket of delectable goods aside and I flip the sheets off of me. I swing my feet off and onto the floor.**

"**You're not going anywhere," Applejack places a hoof on my chest and pushes back a little.**

"**Watch me," I push her hoof away and stand. I falter back a little and the back of my knees hit the bed and I plop back down.**

"**You see, you're too weak to go anywhere," Applejack stated.**

"**I'm not weak Applejack," I growl at her and sit up, "Why do people keep telling me that I'm weak? I'm not weak!"**

"**We don't mean weak like that," human Applebloom squeezes herself past the ponies, "You're trying to take control of this pain by rushing. You shouldn't be rushing it. You have a huge chunk out of your stomach missing and your shoulder is only halfway healed."**

"**I don't just want to sit around and wait for it to heal. I want to do something outside. I have to do more than sit around and wait for something to happen," I pumped my fists for emphasis.**

"**I know sis, but you just have to wait a bit until you heal."**

"**No, I won't accept this AB!" I stand up, "C'mon Applejack, I know that the apples have to be checked for bugs or bruises and have to be prewashed before you sell them. Allow me to work at the farm. I want to do something!" the earth shifted beneath our feet. It felt like it sank a little and bounced back up. All the candy on the shelves fell off and smashed onto the floor.**

"**Calm down Aj!" Applebloom pushed against my shoulders.**

**I pushed her back, hard enough to get rammed into the wall behind her. The sound of her head hitting the wall wrenched my heart out of my chest. When she fell unconscious, my heart was obliterated and turned to ashes. I remembered the last time I caused her harm last time in an instant and I remember it so vividly. I sink to my hand and knees and looked at the hell I have created for myself, "You monster!" Princess Celestia exclaimed and stepped forward.**

"**I didn't mean it," I cried softly, "I didn't mean to do it. Not to my sister."**

"**Look at what your rage has done!" Princess Celestia yelled at me.**

**I crawled to my sister, or attempted to, before Princess Celestia pushed me back with her head, "You've done enough!"**

"**Leave her alone," my human Luna pushed her way past the horde of mares to stand in between us, "You know Applejack enough to know that her anger just got the better of her," Luna pointed a finger at her.**

"**I know my Applejack well enough to know that she wouldn't do that kind of thing to her sister. This Applejack on the other hand obviously would and it's evident that she's nothing more than a monster."**

"**This woman here," Luna pointed back at me, "Has been through a lot in her life time and it's ****_evident _****that you are ignorant of that. Despite all our failed attempts to try and get it through that thick skull of yours."**

"**I am a Princes, so you shan't be talking to me in that tone. For as long as you're in my country and under my control, you shall respect and obey me."**

"**I may be in your country, but I'm under Applejack's tutelage and command."**

"**Why isn't it the other way around?"**

"**Because when the world of ours was destroyed, she was all that remained for the supply of food and in order to survive, we, as in all the Princesses and I, had to listen to her."**

"**She's a monster and blind obedience is foolish. Besides, why didn't you just use magic to restart Equestria?**

"**We don't have that kind of magic and I seriously doubt that you have it either. The only person, or pony, with sufficient enough magic to do that is Twilight! But even with her power combined with mine, Celestia's, and Cadence's, we still lack in that kind of power."**

"**What makes you think that Twilight has more power than I or my dear sister Princess Luna?"**

"**She's the Element of Magic for fuck's sake dude!"**

"**Dude?"**

"**Human term that I see now that you have yet to grasp the concept of, but let's not get off track here. Applejack isn't a monster."**

"**Then why did she attack her sister?"**

"**She's on the fringe of insanity all because of how she was forced to grow up and raise all of in a sense. Applebloom was the hardest of all to raise because Applejack was, and still is, trying to protect her from as many evil things as possible. Then Rainbow Dash," Luna looked at the blue mare, "Just had to pry, not heeding that fact that Applejack told her otherwise. And now, with all of us here for no fucking reason, other than to tell her that it's time for her to train an we're all here to help her. She has been locked away ever since she's been here and all she wants to do is get out and do stuff. She agreed to work on Apple Acres Farm, out of sight and out of mind from the public."**

"**What if she has another outbreak, huh?"**

"**I highly doubt that she will if she has some sense of her home back. She needs stability in order to be stable and you're practically be taking that away from her if you don't allow to help."**

"**She just attacked her sister," it was obvious that Princess Celestia was losing this fight, "And that's because she can't control her anger."**

"**No, that's because she needs an alternate outlet is all," Luna crossed her arms, know that she won the fight.**

"**Allow me to talk this over with the other Princesses first."**

"**I'm actually on board with it sister," Princess Luna chimed.**

"**I second that motion," Princess Cadence dipped her chin.**

"**I'll go along with that as well Princess Celestia," Princess Twilight smiled, "I think that it'd be a good idea."**

"**Well, uh," Princess Celestia was beaten so I moved in on my sister.**

**I flipped her over onto her side and into my lap with her head resting on my left arm. I turn her head a little and lift her hair. I didn't see any signs of bleeding so I ran my hand over the bulging bruise and felt nothing wet, "Good, no blood," I tell myself.**

**I cradled her in my arms and lifted her petite frame into the bed, "Now all of you, get out! I want to tend to her wounds," I hiss.**

"**No, I'm not leaving you alone with her!" Princess Celestia protested.**

"**It's okay," Luna patted her on her shoulder, "For this one time, allow her to do this. She's very finicky about Applebloom's health and well-being. So give her a little time."**

"**I don't know about this."**

"**Trust me when I say this," my Big Mac stepped forward with his low voice, "Applejack is the only one that can truly take care of Applebloom. She understands her, and she understands Aj."**

"**Do what you have to do," Princess Celestia told me.**

"**It won't take long," I stare her down, "That much I can promise you."**

"**It seems as though you're challenging me," Princess Celestia puffed out her chest to try and make herself seem bigger.**

"**So what if I am?"**

"**You won't be able to win."**

"**Let's agree to disagree."**

"**No, let's put it to the test."**

"**You have magic and I'm immune to magic. So what else do you think that you have to gain the advantage over me?" I got in her face.**

"**Okay ladies," Luna stepped in between us, "I think we've had enough fighting for one day."**

"**No, she can't impose a challenge against me and not follow through," Princess Celestia stated.**

"**She can, she did, and she will," Luna growled, "Now let's get out of here before anything else happens that we'll all regret."**

"**Fine," Princess Celestia focused her gaze on mine, "We will have our time."**

"**Can't wait Princess."**

**Author's Note: What will happen next between these two hot-heads? Please review or send me a PM with possible future ideas...**


	5. Reflections of Our Past Selves

**-Aj-**

**It was eight days after my little spat with Princess Celestia and the day was just simply beautiful. The sun was shining, the birds where chirping and I was finally working at Apple Acres with Applebloom. I worked on plowing the land with Applebloom. She happily helped me plow without a care in the world. It reminded me of when AB was that age. I thought of what life was like before all of this. I thought of myself over ten years ago and how naïve and playful I was. It was the good ol' days. **

**I was lost in thinking of those days so much so that I didn't notice Applebloom calling my name. It took her nudging me with a hoof to get my attention, "Huh, what?"**

"**You okay? I've been callin' ya for forever now."**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, I just was thinking about something is all."**

"**What were you thinkin' about?" she unlatched the binds that held her to the plow.**

"**I was just thinking about my life is all."**

**She kept quiet for a moment then asked, "I got question for ya," she sat on her haunches.**

"**Yeah, go for it."**

"**What happened to your accent?"**

"**What accent?"**

"**Ya know, you're country accent."**

"**Oh that," I shrugged, "Like everything else in my life, it just disappeared."**

"**How can you lose your accent?"**

"**I don't know, but I do know that I don't care."**

"**Oh really?" she seemed down at my words, "Why don't you care."**

"**I dunno, I just don't and we'll leave it at that. So can we just get back to work?"**

"**We would, if there was anything left. Since you and Big Mac have been helping us, we've found that all our chores have been finished hours earlier. There's not much to do until tomorrow."**

"**What's happening tomorrow?"**

"**That's when we harvest and wash the apples, corn, grapes, and carrots for sellin'. Oh! Oh! Oh!" she jumped up and down.**

"**Calm down Applebloom and tell me what you just thought of," I laughed and held her still.**

"**Whatever happened to Wynona in your world?"**

"**Wynona?" for a second there, I almost had forgotten about her, "Oh, Wynona," I felt sad and cold as I held myself, "She, uh, she, s-she…"**

"**Oh," Applebloom sadly said in a soft voice, "I think I get it. How did she- no. I don't wanna know."**

"**I will tell you that she died saving me," I smiled weakly and she just nodded.**

"**What are you sad ninnies skulking about?" Granny Smith came up to us. The smell of Apple Pies and Cobbler and Cider filled my nose. I guess that she was busy baking for tomorrow's sell.**

"**Nothing, we were just talking about Wynona is all," Applebloom told her.**

"**Y'all makin' it seem as though she's dead or somethin'. She's with Applejack in town selling apples."**

"**We weren't talking about that Wynona were you talking about then?" she scratched the bottom of her chin.**

"**We were talking about my Wynona in my world Granny," I said.**

"**Oh? And what world did you come from Applejack?"**

**I smiled at her forgetfulness then I realized the last few weeks of my Granny Smith's life and I knew that her forgetting everything was a sign of Alzheimer's, "It doesn't matter Granny," I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Applebloom looking at me funny.**

"**Well okay then, anyway, I have some pies and cider ready that I would like for you to try out."**

"**What? Why me?"**

"**Because your sister Applebloom was tellin' me that it's been awhile since you've had a Granny Smith pie and the next time I made some, to come to you first."**

**I smiled and filled with glee. An emotion I thought was long gone and flushed clean out of my system, "Then let's go," I was just twitching with excitement and memories of Granny Smith baking pies for me flooded my mind.**

"**Do you know what my secret ingredient is?" she asked.**

"**Trust me Granny Smith, I know you say love, it isn't."**

"**Oh really, what is it then?"**

**I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's a clove of garlic."**

**She gasped and stepped away from me in such awe, "Who told you that?" she exclaimed, "I never told anypony!"**

"**What's the secret ingredient?" Applebloom used her small frame to squeeze in between us, "I wanna know what it is?"**

"**Sorry Sugarcube, it's a secret."**

"**That's no fair!" she stamped a hoof in protest, "Why do you get to know and I don't?"**

"**Because Granny Smith told me in my world a long time ago and I haven't told anyone since."**

"**Anyone?" Granny Smith asked.**

"**Yeah, anyone," I nodded, "It's a human form of anypony."**

"**What's a human?"**

"**I'm a human," I spread my arms wide and showed myself to her.**

"**Kinda lanky lookin' if ye ask me," she looked at me from top to bottom and did it again, "You need some pie in ya. Good thing I have some freshly baked ones," she went up behind me and pushed me along, "Now let's get some food in ya."**

"**Okay, okay," I giggled, "No need to rush me."**

**-Dashal-**

**I was in Cloudsdale and it was just awesome. I looked around and saw flying ponies soaring and zipping through the skies trying to out fly other ponies. Rainbow Dash was at my side giving me a tour of the place, even though I wasn't paying her any mind. I was just focused on how amazing everything was. Cloudsdale was just a town high in the mountains next to Ponyville in my old world. The thing that made seem more like this version of Cloudsdale was the fact that the clouds would hang low and give the town a gloomy like appearance; when in all actuality it was like this place. We were big on sports and always wanted to outdo the other person, "… and that's how I lost my first tooth," I heard when I started to zone back into reality.**

"**That's a nice story Rainbow," I told her, even though I wasn't really listening to a word she said.**

"**I just told you, I lost a race and you tell me that it was a good story?" she was a tad upset, "Were you even listening to me? If I knew that you were just going to zone me out, I could've not wasted my breath."**

"**You know Rainbow," I looked up as a Pegasus caught my eye, "You might just wanna shut your face for a while."**

"**What for? I'm the life of the party."**

"**Put that ego away Rainbow Dash or you're going to hurt someone."**

"**Oh whatever," she soon looked at what I was looking, "So what pony do you have your eyes on?"**

"**I don't know. Can't tell from here."**

"**Shall I-!" before she could finish her question, I ran toward the wall, "Wait!" she yelled and I paid her no mind.**

**I jumped at the cotton wall and shot both hands and feet into it. My fingers jutted into the wall along with my shoe covered toes giving me a grip strong enough to stick onto the wall. Moving like a running pit bull, I lunged forward, releasing my grip on the wall and scaled the wall. When I came to the base of a balcony, I pushed off with my feet and my hands hit the base with a thud and I swung my body backwards with a, "Hyugh!" I allowed my body to fly through the air and circle around the balcony's banister. I landed on the railing with a grunt and wavered to catch my balance; once caught, I dropped down the balcony floor with a grunt and straightened my clothes.**

"**That, was, AWESOME!" a mare Pegasus exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"**

"**Practice," I panted.**

**The pony was green with white as the color of her mane and tail, "Can you teach me that? I wanna learn!" she jumped up and down in excitement.**

"**Sorry, I can't little Philly," I kneeled in front of her and rubbed her mane, "It's a human thing."**

"**I wanna be a human then," she stated.**

**What she said threw me off and I couldn't really say anything about her last statement. So I said, "Don't mean to break your heart, but you don't want to."**

"**Awe, why not?" she rested her front hooves on my knee.**

"**Just stick with being yourself kid," I smiled at her.**

"**Okay," she groaned angrily, "Whatever," she got off of me and walked away."**

**I stood up and an adult pony walked up to me. She had a smile on her face and a giggle in her talk, "Thank you for what you said to my daughter just then."**

"**Yeah, sure, fine," I nodded.**

"**No, I mean it. Thank you."**

"**You're welcome," I held up a fist.**

"**What am I supposed to do with that?"**

"**Lightly pound of course," she still didn't get it, "It's a Bro Hoof."**

"**What's that?" she asked.**

**Rainbow Dash flew over and landed next to me, "A Bro Hoof is this," Rainbow held up a hoof and I lightly tapped it.**

"**Oh I get it now," she giggled and lifted her hoof and I mimicked my last move, "What does it mean?"**

"**It means that we're square."**

**Everyone, including Rainbow Dash looked at me with great confusion. I threw my hands up in surrender, "Screw it! Just forget about the whole thing."**

**The mare giggle again, "Humans are so weird."**

"**Yeah, that's what I've been told," I rolled my eyes.**

"**Anyway, I'll see you around," she giggled again and walked away.**

"**Now, as I was saying," I turned around looked down the balcony passageway. I saw a grey mare pony with yellow hair eating muffins on a table, "Derpy."**

**I had my eyes set on my target and I went into hunt mode. I made my gaze fiercer and walked with sternness. Rainbow Dash tried getting my attention and I just shooed her off. When I got to the grey mare who was transfixed on her muffins, I shouted, "Derpy!"**

**She jumped and coughed up muffin bits from her mouth, "Oh no!" she exclaimed when she was done coughing, "I spilled all my goodie muffins!" she looked the pile of muffins on the floor with such sadness it kinda made me feel bad for scaring her, "Oh, No, No, No!" she scooped the crumbs into a pile and a tear fell from her eyes.**

"**Derpy!" I repeated and she jumped again.**

**She looked at me with one eye on me and another somewhere else, "What the hell happened to your eye?" the Derpy back at home didn't have the crooked eye.**

**She saddened even more and looked away angrily, "It's none of your business," she hissed.**

"**No need to get snippy with me, I was just asking."**

"**Asking a question that demanded a secret that you shall never know. Now leave me alone," she went back to her muffins, "You made me spill my muffins."**

"**Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"**

"**Well I'm done talking to you!" she flapped her wings and got six feet off the ground before I grabbed her hoof and pulled her back down.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" I barked at her.**

"**Away from you, you bully!"**

"**I'm no bully!"**

"**Yes you are because you're making Derpy scared and you won't allow Derpy to leave!"**

"**Don't call me a bully Derpy!"**

"**BULLY!" she got in my face and screamed.**

**On instincts, I jumped and whipped my body around, with my left foot swinging out. I felt hard contact hit the back of my foot and a hard thud hit the table and then a cushioned thud onto the floor. I landed and saw Derpy unconscious and her limbs sprawled along the floor, "Dammit!" I yelled and cocked my head back. I ran my hands through my rainbow hair and stomped my feet, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" I yelled on each stamp, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I roared, "Fuck Me Right?!"**

"**What the heck did you just do?" Rainbow Dash went to Derpy and looked at her, "Princess Celestia was right. All you humans are just monsters. You have to go back home," she growled at me.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I told her and took a step forward.**

"**NO! Don't come near me!" she went back on her hind legs and kicked at me with her front. I backed up, not wanting to get hit, "Go Away!"**

"**Fine, I didn't need any of this shit anyway!" I stormed away with mares and stallions holding their children and pressed themselves against the walls as I passed.**

**-Flutters-**

"…**and that's when I found out that water with peppermint leaves helped flus and colds for the smaller animals," I told Fluttershy as we were in her front yard tending to some peppermint plants we've been growing over the past month or so.**

"**Oh, I didn't know that," she said in her soft voice.**

"**Yeah, the miracles of what the simplest of things can do for the greatest priorities when it comes to our animal friends."**

"**That's so amazing," she smiled and poured what was left of the water in the pale onto the small bushes. She set it aside and I stood up, wiping off all the grime I got on my pants that I fashioned out of leaves, "I really love what you've done with the leaves by the way."**

"**Thanks Fluttershy. It's just something that I've made back in my old world."**

"**How'd you figure out how to do all of this stuff?"**

"**Well, I just have an extensive knowledge in Botany, or all kinds of plant life. If the world didn't end, I'd have my Doctorate's degree in it."**

"**Doctorate's Degree?"**

"**It's a type of education level back home that's at the top of the education list."**

"**So you're really smart?"**

"**Oh yeah and I have equal expertise in animal biology. I can teach you some of the things, I've learned."**

"**That would just be lovely," she got all jittery, "Are you smarter than Twilight?"**

"**When it comes to plants and animals, yes. But everything else- well, judging from your question, do you mean if Twilight's smarter than the rest of us?"**

"**Why yes, actually."**

"**Out of all six of us, she's somewhat smarter. She has knowledge about all the other four and myself know. But her knowledge isn't as deep as ours."**

"**So is she smarter than you or not?" she asked hesitantly.**

"**Eh, I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, she's brilliant, but not as brilliant as she makes herself out to be. Her specialty is magic and chemistry."**

"**Don't you know chemistry?"**

"**Only for animals and plants. Nothing like humans, like she does."**

"**I have a question. What about Applejack? What does she know?"**

"**She knows how to fight and how to farm. Her fighting skills in hand-to-hand combat and military training as far as weapons go, she has us beat. Heck, if she wanted, she could wipe out all of Equestria with just her bare hands if she wanted."**

"**Wow, she sounds dangerous."**

"**Nah, she's not. She's only dangerous when provoked. Otherwise, she's as sweet as can be."**

"**Any time I've talked to her, she seemed angry to me."**

"**That's just who she is actually, but it's whatever really. She's just misunderstood and wants to be understood."**

"**So what about Rarity?"**

"**Rarity's a weird one really. During the war, she died. But when she was alive, all she cared about was herself and that's what got her killed. She was just so stuck on being right and wanting to be in charge, that she went into war against the zombies by herself. And as we all predicted, she was eaten alive."**

"**Oh," she looked away, "Dare I ask about Pinkie Pie?"**

"**Pinkie Pie was great. She didn't really have a specialty, but she was just fun to be around. Even after the war, she kept our spirits up every day and now that I think about, that was her specialty. She kept us going even when we didn't have any gas to go on."**

"**That's good and what about Rainbow Dash?"**

"**What's with all the questions?" I joked.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother. I just wanted to know is all."**

"**No, it's okay Fluttershy. Any who, Rainbow Dash's main specialty is healing, and her secondary specialty is fighting. She's the only one who could rival Aj in fighting."**

"**Healing?"**

"**Yeah. Any time one of us has a broken arm or something, she can tend to our wounds. She was on the verge of reversing the zombie virus."**

"**What is a zombie?" she hesitantly asked.**

"**A zombie is a revived human corpse with only one instinct, the need to feed. They only feed on human flesh."**

"**They sound very scary," Fluttershy began to shake.**

"**And that's not even the worst part of it all. If you're bitten by one and you manage to get away, that's it for you; because you'll turn into a zombie and your mind is no more. Rainbow Dash though, was so close to reversing it before she died," Fluttershy was now on the ground with her hooves covering her face and shivering like a leaf, "She was so stuck on getting a certain type of plant that only grew at your house at the time, that she went out without us knowing. She came back with a bite on her neck and we were forced to put her down."**

"**I don't think I want to hear any more of this."**

"**Listen Fluttershy," I scooted over to her and gently removed her hooves from her face, "I used to be like you. Always afraid of everything and anything that moved."**

"**Sounds like you're going to tell me a story that's really scary," she looked at me with a frightened look.**

"**-sigh- Never mind, just forget it," I remembered that I wasn't just thrusted into being the new me, I was gradually brought to it. Like the rest of us.**

"**I'm s-s-s-sorry, I just can't take any more of your stories is all," she mewed quietly.**

"**Like I said, don't worry about it Fluttershy."**

"**Now you're upset with me aren't you? I don't want you to be upset with me Flutters," she looked at me with pleading eyes.**

**I grunted to my feet, "I'm going to go to Sugarcube Shoppe. I hope that both Pinkie Pie's haven't driven everyone crazy."**

**-Pinkie Pie-**

"**HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY!" I shouted on each jump. I am just so excited! **

**My pony counterpart jumped along with me chanting the same word over and over again. We have finally come up with a candy that has never been invented. Rainbow Muffin Ice Cream. We stopped jumping after a few minutes, "I can't believe that we came up with a new kind of candy!" Pinkie Pie talked very fast, "I mean, I've been thinking about making all sorts of new treats for Ponyville but never in a million years have I ever thought about making one with all the flavors!"**

"**I know and I'm just so HAAAPY that we could do it!" I spoke just as fast.**

"**I know and I couldn't have done it without you!"**

"**And I couldn't have done it without you Pinkie Pie!"**

"**Awe shucks!" she blushed, "We both did it together!"**

"**That's great and all," Mister Cake came from behind the counter, "But could you ponies possibly take this outside. You're kinda being too loud for my customers."**

"**I work here though," Pinkie Pie cocked her head to the side.**

"**As do I, technically," I scratched my head.**

"**Why not you take the rest of the day off Pinkie Pie?" Mister Cake asked her, "That would give you time to spend with Pinkie Pie," he looked at me.**

"**Oh My God! That Would Be Great!" Pinkie Pie shouted again, "Let's Go To My House TO Throw A Party!"**

**She ran off and I ran with her. We left the shop and just ran down the road, passing by ponies that flinched at our rapid pace. I did cartwheels and flips alongside her and that just made her laugh as we both laughed. Making it to her house in just under two minutes, she pushed the door aside, we began darting across the main room floor in search of awesome party stuff. I grabbed a basket of multi-colored balloons, "So what's a zombie?" she asked and I dropped the basket in response. Her question was so weird and I haven't thought about my old world since I got here.**

"**I'm sorry, what was your question?"**

"**What's a zombie?" she asked as she rifled through a drawer.**

"**Why do you ask that?"**

"**I heard Applebloom talking about it."**

"**My Applebloom?"**

"**Yeah, the two legged one. Gotcha!" I looked and she pulled out a large yellow streamer roll with her mouth and set it in a basket next to her.**

"**I don't think I'm the one to ask what a zombie is," I slowly picked up the basket.**

"**Why not?" she pushed the basket over to me and let off a big gasp "Is a zombie a man eating corpse that has been brought back from the dead due to a really nasty virus?"**

"**Yes actually. How did you know?"**

"**I dunno," she shrugged and went back over to the dresser she was just digging through, "It's a gift I have. So are you gonna answer my question or not?" she looked at me.**

"**I don't want to talk about it."**

"**Why not? If you're me, then you know that you're a social type pony and we talk about everything."**

"**Trust me Pinkamena, this isn't something that I wouldn't want to damper your spirits with."**

"**Why's that?" she walked up to me.**

"**Trust me, you're better as you are sweet thing."**

"**Hey, that's what my grandmother used to call me," she sat on her haunches and looked all sad.**

"**Let's not talk about her. How about we do that party like we planned?" **

**Knowing myself, I get easily distracted, so that question should spark something in her to-! "Oh My God!" she yelled, "I almost forgot about it!" she zipped back and forth speaking faster and faster about the type of colors she wants for the event. I just sat down with one leg out in front of me and the other crossing and leaned back on my hands. Seeing my old self brought a smile to my face.**

'**I wonder if the others think about their past selves before the war. I know Aj and Dashal do' I thought to myself, 'I wonder what of Twilight.'**


	6. The Truth of Applejack's Parents

**-Twilight-**

**I sat in a chair across the room from my pony self in just pure hatred of her. I thought that I would just be great to hang around, but I was and am, dead wrong. The purple devil from hell was rambling on about all the things she learned this week about friendship as she wrote Celestia her weekly letter. She was such a stuck up bitch and a fucking know-it-all. I groaned and leaned my head back as I ran my hands through my hair.**

**I thought of how I was before the war, like I'm betting all the others have thought of already. I was just as arrogant as she was and thought I was so smart, until it came time to figure out how to survive when I had nothing left. Nothing left to figure out except for surviving the plague. What really got me was when Princess Celestia wanted to renounce royalty and allow Applejack to be in charge of keeping us protected and alive. She was the only one well-suited enough to survive the aftermath of the end of the world. Which was true, since she does know how to farm, how to fight, and most importantly, how to shoot.**

"**Are you okay Princess Twilight?" I haven't been called **_**Princess **_**in years so I didn't think to respond to Spike's question. That was until I felt a tug on my jeans. Looking down, I saw the purple baby dragon looking up at me, "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine Spike," I growled at him.**

**He jumped and fear set in, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit upset to me. I can get you some tea or some hot cider. That usually calms you down," I know he means well, but fucking hell dude, he was pissing me off with his constant badgering, "I know it calms me down when I'm feeling upset. It always works for Princess Twilight and since you two are the same- well other than you being a human and you coming from a different dimension and all."**

"**Spike," I scoffed and gripped the bridge of my nose with two fingers, "I know you mean well, but will you please shut, up."**

"**What did I do? I'm just trying to be nice is all," he shrugs.**

"**I know, but this is what got you killed in the first place."**

"**How am I dead? I'm standing right here," he looked at himself.**

"**Not you, my Spike," I told him.**

"**How did I die? Imma dragon and dragons are hard to kill."**

"**In my world, you were just the sweetest little puppy."**

"**I was a dog?" he seemed offended, "That doesn't sound like a popular animal."**

"**You know what, to Aj, a dog is the best kind of animal in her eyes."**

"**I dunno about Applejack Princess Twilight."**

"**It's just Twilight and what's your problem with Aj?"**

"**She seems like just a brute tome."**

"**And dragons are not?!" I shouted and jumped out of my seat so fast that the chair fell back and hit the floor hard.**

"**Hey!" ****_Princess_**** Twilight stopped what she was doing and walked over to us, "What's going on over here?"**

"**This little pest is insulting one of my greatest friends."**

"**I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," she reasoned.**

"**No, he did! I will not stand here and allow him to insult Applejack!"**

"**No reason to shout at him."**

"**It's all the reason to shout at him! He would get upset at the fact that he was just an abandoned egg and you took him in to supposedly take care of him! In his case, he was better off abandoned!"**

"**Watch it Twilight! He's my friend and what you just said isn't true!"**

"**Yes it is! You run him ragged with all of your errands!"**

"**I don't think he minds. Isn't that right Spike?" she asked him in an arrogant tone.**

"**N-no," he stuttered, "I don't mind."**

"**You see. He doesn't mind."**

"**You're two seconds away from being punched in the teeth if you don't lose that smug attitude Twilight."**

"**It's in a Princess' code of conduct to not use violence unless-!"**

"**I know what the rules and laws regulating Princesshood Twilight! I used to be a Princess, remember?" **

"**Yeah, about that. What happened?"**

"**After the fall of Equestria, the only person that knew how to live without servants bending to every whim and woe of royalty, was, and ****_is_****, Applejack," I calmed myself down as I spoke, "So I relinquished my royalty over to Applejack. As did Cadence, Luna, and Celestia."**

"**So she's supposed ruler of Equestria?"**

"**Technically, yes, but she doesn't hold that over our head. She treats us all equally and fairly."**

"**She doesn't seem like the fair type to me."**

"**And what do you mean by that?"**

"**She's just so angry all the time and to me it seems that if anypony would get out of line, she'd punish them to fullest extent."**

"**She just had a troubled past is all, which is why she's always angry. But I can guarantee you that she is fair. No one is better than her at ruling."**

"**I think that she's an unpleasant person if you ask me," Spike stated.**

**My anger came back, "To hell with you Spike," I snarled, "Applejack is like because of her life, as I've stated before."**

"**You know," Twilight's smug attitude came back, "If she's such a great rule, then why did she allow so many of her supposed closest friends die?"**

"**That's just how things played out," I grit my teeth, "She tried to save us for as long as possible and she managed to postpone our deaths for as long as possible."**

"**So answer me this, is she a better ruler than Princess Celestia, or Princess Luna?"**

"**I will say it their faces," I got in hers, "Yes she is."**

"**What's your reasoning behind that?"**

"**Didn't I just tell you?" she shook her head, "She knew how to fend of those monsters that eat humans. What more do you want?"**

"**How long has she been 'ruling'?"**

"**A little over ten years."**

"**And Princesses Celestia has been doing it for a thousand years and nothing like the end of the world ever happened?"**

"**What about Princess Luna? Didn't she try to take over or something?"**

"**Yes, that's true, but Princess Luna's good now."**

**I scoffed a chuckle, "Yeah, after like a thousand years of banishment. Princess Luna is nothing compared to the thousands of humans that you once loved and respected try to eat your face."**

"**Princess Luna is far more powerful than anything your world has to offer."**

"**Yeah," I wiped my nose and chuckled some more, "I would love to see her stop a bullet, much less dodge one."**

"**Can you dodge one?"**

"**No, but the Apples can."**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Because they're that well trained for fuck's sake."**

"**Hey, watch your mouth when you're around a Princess," she pulled a Rarity move by sticking her nose up in the air.**

"**Trust me Twilight, as much of Princess that you think you are, you're not."**

"**What?" she was hurt by what I said and that was the plan.**

"**Wake up Twilight and smell the coffee."**

"**What's coffee?"**

"**Don't change the subject," I went to the center of the room and walked around, "Look at this place Twilight. All these books that you've collected to find out information about certain things. Your knowledge is vast and deep as the ocean, but your wisdom is as shallow as a bath tub filled to the brim."**

"**What are you trying to get at?"**

"**You weren't there when the world ended in our world and it's nothing you can just read out of a book. You had to of been there," a tear fell from my eyes when I witnessed my parents being eaten alive by carnivorous monsters, "I witnessed my parents being eaten alive by carnivorous monsters. It's nothing that I could've gotten over if it weren't for Applejack. Applejack was and is the only one that fully understands the impact losing your parents has on your body, mind, and soul."**

"**She lost her parents I'm guessing?"**

"**In the most brutal way possible."**

"**How's that?"**

**I whimpered and fell to my knees holding myself, "Her parents were really parents to us all. Her, me, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. They always brought us gifts from out of the country when they traveled afar. One day, fifteen years ago, when she was only seven, all six of us waited at Apple Acres for her parents to arrive. It got late, so the rest of us went home and we told her that we'd see her tomorrow. We came back early next morning and Princess Celestia along with Princes Luna were there. Granny Smith and Big Mac were crying as they were handed a folded up Equestrian Flag. Her parents were tortured for information on the Sun and Moon's Princesses military plans. When they wouldn't give up the information asked of them, they were slaughtered."**

"**That's so sad."**

"**And that's not even the worst of it all," I continued, "They put it on video and sent it the Princesses and they could do nothing but watch in horror. That's when they came to the Apple family and told them, except for Applejack. All they told her is that they're dead. A few of their relatives moved in with them to help through it. Applejack picked up fighting and shooting from them. I only found out how they died when I became Princess and wanted to look into the archives about Applejack's parents. Four and half years later, the plague started. Six months after that, the world was deemed dead and over. During that time, family… friends… everyone… began dying," I couldn't continue and I just sobbed uncontrollably.**

"**That's why you're so loyal to her. She know you're pain."**

"**No one else does. She was the first to lose her parents between the six of us and she was our rock that we could lean on. Our shade, when things got too hot to handle."**

"**Wow, I didn't know about that," Twilight sat in front of me along with Spike.**

"**I'm so sorry for insulting her," Spike cried a little.**

**I just cried and cried as I rocked back and forth.**

**-Rarity-**

**Both Sweetie Belles were just so cute running around the floor playing tag. I was leaning against a table and watched my sister and… sister play together, "Will you two stop with all the commotion?" Rarity came out with a rack of floating clothes covered in a purple hue.**

"**Oh c'mon Rarity, just let them play."**

"**No," she set the clothes down, "I will not allow such rough play. I don't want them to damage my new line of clothes."**

"**Why are you so stuck up Rarity?" I began changing my ways the more time I spent with myself.**

"**I'm not being stuck up," she walked over to a desk with a mound of paper of drawings of clothes, "I'm a lady and I want all my associates to be the same."**

"**You consider your sister an associate? She doesn't do clothes."**

"**That's because she's too wrapped up in roughhousing to be a proper lady."**

"**Was I really this delusional?" I asked myself.**

"**I am not under any delusion Rarity. You out of all people should know that."**

"**I know now that I was a delusional bitch," I laughed.**

"**Is that the kind of language you use when you're talking in front of your friends?"**

"**Of course it is. Well, not at the time," I began thinking of my life before and after the war. All I thought of was myself and my stupidity left me for dead. The feeling of teeth and nails tearing from my bones was just- I shudder involuntarily.**

"**The time of what?"**

"**The war."**

"**A lady doesn't go to war."**

"**Unless you have to. In that case, all I just wanted to do was have the others do all the heavy lifting."**

"**You're a lady. You don't do heavy lifting."**

"**Are you going to keep repeating that?"**

"**Are you going to keep talking about all this war nonsense. It's really putting a damper on my creative thinking Rarity."**

"**I think your creative thinking can use a break. Why don't you go and play with your little sister?"**

"**I don't have time to do that."**

"**You don't have time for family? What kind of person are you?"**

"**Person?"**

"**Yeah, a human being. Such as myself."**

"**I'm not a person, I'm a lady pony. I don't go around and destroy things like Applejack did to Ponyville. Such a brute I think."**

"**She's no brute Rarity," I protested, "You should get to know people before you judge them."**

"**What for?" she turned around, "What does she mean to you?"**

"**When I lost my family, she took me in. Even though I had a major fight with her and told her that I wished were never friends. She took it pretty hard, but in the time of my greatest need, she pulled through for me," I noticed that both Sweetie Belles stopped playing as I told my story, "I lost my family all in one day because we were trying to escape Ponyville. I was the only one to survive somehow and I managed to make it back to Apple Acres unscathed. She took me in despite me telling her that I didn't want to be her friend. She reinstated our friendship with the promise to make clothes for her."**

"**You made those ugly clothes for her? I could've done better."**

"**Fuck you Rarity! I made those clothes for her suited to her and she saved me. That was the least I could do for her."**

"**I still don't see why you're friends with her though. She's so brutish."**

"**She wasn't always like that," flashes of the memories of when she actually laughed and smiled just for fun, "Her happiness began slipping from her though when her parents didn't come back from war one day when we were just kids. I don't know what really happened to them and all I knew was that they died."**

"**Her parents died?" Rarity's voice was heavily laced with concern.**

"**Yeah, they did."**

"**Here, we never met her parents. I don't know what really happened to them. Big Mac and Granny Smith were the ones that raised her as far back as I could remember."**

"**At least Applejack here didn't have to go through the tough time of having something so dear and then it just was taken from you at such a young age. Which is why I think my Applejack drowns herself in her work. She tries to forget the loss of her parents, but I know she can't."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Sometimes I've heard her cry in her sleep and wail for her mom and dad."**

"**That's so sad."**

"**Yeah, it is and that's why she seems so angry all the time. That's because she is. All she needs is a little nudge to push her over the edge of madness.**


	7. Aj vs Princess Sun-bitch

**A/N: The title of this chapter was adopted from the writer Hero LumiEre Lumanite. Please Visit his Profile and read her stories. Tell his Legendary Gentleman Katu R-14 sent ya! LoL!**

**-Big Mac-**

**I was with Big Mac and we were at the end of the orchard with a large pile of apples. We were just lying in the grass looking at the afternoon sun, "Nice day," I say. **

**"Eeyup," Big Mac said. **

**I loved my counterpart. We've agreed that we're equally as strong and now, now we're just enjoying relaxing the days away. Especially since that he and I always got out chores done earlier. We even got the next day's chores done as well. So we are just enjoying the next twenty four hours all to ourselves. **

**"Do you miss mom and dad sometimes?" he asked me. **

**I sat up. Not knowing what to say to that other than, "I do, but I try not to think about it. It's too painful."**

**"My parents left and never came back," he looked at the sky, "They went to go and make a delivery outside of Equestria and never came back."**

**"That's good for you," I tell him, "My parents were brutally murdered and the sick monsters who did it sent us a video of their deaths," anger seeped into my mind. **

**"What's a video?" he asked. **

**"It's a recorded piece of information copied onto a circle that you can watch over and over again."**

**"Oh and you saw them...," I knew the rest of his question. **

**I nodded, "I saw the fear in their eyes and the last thing they were allowed to say was, 'Don't let Applejack know'," I looked at the ground remembering the day, "Celestia and Luna came to tell us the news. I was about seventeen at the time. Little Applejack was only seven and I knew she shouldn't be seeing our parents being killed. So she never did see it. All she knows is that they're gone. She wants to know why and I won't allow her to know. Not whilst I'm still breathing."**

**"Is that why she acts the way she does? Because she too lost her parents? And what of Applebloom? Where does she come in to all of this?"**

**"Applebloom wasn't even alive at the time. She is adopted. Her parents died at war and Granny Smith took her in when she was just a baby."**

**"I assume she doesn't know?"**

**"As far as I know, she's still blind to it. Okay, can we stop talking about this?" I groaned to my feet and I heard him stand to his as well. **

**"Sorry, I was jus askin' is all," his low baritone voice spoke softly. **

**"I have many secrets against my sisters. I keep secrets to protect them," I tell him. **

**"I think that they might need to know. To be complete about themselves."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"We were raised on honesty and you have secrets."**

**"To protect the ones I love."**

**"I still think that you should tell them all the same."**

**"Maybe you're right," I tell him. **

**"Eeyup," he smiled. **

**I sat back down, "You know, I remember myself before I died. I was just like you before any of this war crap ever existed. I miss the old days."**

**"How'd you die?"**

**-Applebloom-**

**I was at Fluttershy's home because that was the only place without ponies or animals in it. I just wanted to rest in peace for once. I also wanted to get away from Nick. He and I got into a fight over our relationship. He wanted to slap a name on it and I just wanted to go slow with him. I didn't want him in too close of he was jus going to hurt me. **

**I was in Fluttershy's bed with an arm covering my face. Before I could get too far into sleep, the front door opened and I heard the sound of both Fluttershys coming into the house. They were talking about plants and their effects on rabbits. **

**I groaned when there was no place I could go for some sleep. I heard hooves coming toward the door and I just kept my position. The door crept open, "Oh, I'm sorry," I heard and looked up at her, "I didn't know that you were in here."**

**"It's fine," I groaned into a seated position, "I didn't need sleep anyway."**

**"I'm sorry," she looked so pathetic, "I can leave?"**

**"No, I'll just find somewhere else to nap. I didn't mean to just barge into your house like this. What are you guys doing?"**

**"Oh, uh, we were just talking about quicker and easier treatments to heal Angel. He's been a little sick lately and I just don't know what to do," she was truly sad and I remember Angel back at home. He was a little iguana that always was ready to go out and enjoy the world. Back in the peaceful times. **

**"I think I what i need," Flutters came in holding a book sideways, "is a certain plant from Timber Forest. Judging from this botany book, the plant I need comes from the brow of the Timber wolves."**

**"What?" Fluttershy began shaking uncontrollably. **

**"Sorry Fluttershy, but you and I have to go and get it. Says here that I'd have to gain the trust of the wolf pack as a whole in order to obtain the plant."**

**"You mean," the yellow mare, "We have to face them? I don't like that at all," Fluttershy immediately darted under the blankets on her bed. **

**"We have to go in order to save Angel Fluttershy," Flutters rubbed the bulge that was Flutters' head. **

**"I know," she stuttered, "But why can't you and somepony else go? I'm too scared."**

**"Fine, then I guess that Angel will only know that his best friend was too scared to face her fears to try and save him," Flutters was using reverse psychology and it was just too funny, "Applebloom? Would you care to help me? I think Angel was looking for a new best friend anyway, right?"**

**"Now that you mention it, Angel did way something about not wanting to hang out with Fluttershy anymore anyway," I picked up what she was laying down. **

**"Yeah, I thought that Fluttershy's element was kindness, but I guess that one can't be right about everything apparently," Flutters shrugged, "C'mon AB," she told me and walked out of the room. I followed her out until we hit the door, "Three..."**

**"Two..."**

**"One...," we both point toward the bedroom door where Fluttershy was coming out. **

**"I don't wanna let down anypony, so I guess I'll on with you Flutters," Fluttershy said hesitantly. **

**"That's the spirit my little yellow friend," Flutters chuckled. **

**-Princess Twilight- **

**There was a crowd of ponies outside. Madder than I've seen them and that's when I knew something really went down. As Princess, it was my duty to mediate any dispute, so I took a big breath in and let it out before opening the door to an angry mob. **

**Spike and the other twilight came out with me, "We are sick of all these humans here!" "They're nothing but monsters!" "They just need to go away!" I heard. **

**"Wait! Hello?" I tried to calm them down. **

**"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEET!" Twilight bellowed and the crowd went silent, "Jeez. You all have issues and come to Princess Twilight, yet you won't shut up! Take a smoke break to once!"**

**"Thanks," I told her then faced the crowd, "Can someone just tell me what's going on?"**

**Rainbow Dash stepped forward, "Dashal went bezerck and kicked Derpy for no reason."**

**"I seriously doubt that," I said. **

**"It's true. All of Cloudsdale is freaking out about it. These humans are nothing but angry beasts that shouldn't of left Princess Celestia's castle. They need to be locked away until this darkness passes, the. Sent on their merry way back home," Rainbow Dash stamped a hoof. **

**"Listen Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do at this moment. I have to get permission from Princess Celestia before doing anything."**

**"You're a Princess," she said, "You can make the call whether they stay or not."**

**"Hey," Aj and Applejack came forward, "What in tarnations is goin' on 'round here?" Applejack asked. **

**"The humans are what's going on," Rainbow Dash stated. **

**"What happened this time?" the human blonde asked. **

**"Dashal kicked Derpy," I told her. **

**"Derpy's here?" she asked kinda thrown off. **

**"Yeah, wait, aren't you paying attention?"**

**"I am and I think I need to have a meeting with all my friends and with Twilight. Now!" she demanded. She let out an unholy screech multiple times. **

**We waited a few minutes before Aj, AB, Rarity, Dashal, Flutters and Pinkie all appeared in front of her. Twilight went up to the rainbow haired human and punched her in the gut, "Okay, I deserved that one," Dashal groaned when she fell to her knees holding her stomach. **

**"Yeah, you did. What were you thinking?"**

**"She called me a bully," Dashal looked at her. **

**"What did you do to her?"**

**"I wanted to talk to her and she was going to fly away."**

**"Then you should've allowed her fly away."**

**"I'm sorry," she sluggishly made it to her feet. **

**"Now Celestia is going to come here and raise holy hell and make things worse for Aj. You never think things through."**

**"Then why are we here? If Aj is the supposed savior, why does she need us."**

**"To help me realize something," Aj spoke, "I don't now what it is, but I feel as though I'm on its trail."**

**"Good for you, but what does that have to do with us?" Dashal fought. **

**"Why is everything a fight with you?"**

**"Because nothing makes sense to me. All we are doing is sitting on our asses talking with ourselves."**

**"Wait," Aj just realized something, "Ourselves are us before the war. Maybe what we all need to realize is how to go back to our original selves."**

**"I'm not going back to being like myself," Rarity piped up. **

**"That's not what I meant. I meant, we should go back to being like our elements. Honesty, Kindness, Happiness, Loyalty, Generosity, and Magic," Aj looked to me, "The past ten years have been hard on all of us and we have forgotten what we stood for. That ends today," Aj tried not to cry, "I want to remember."**

**"So we do have to hang out with our old selves to learn from them?" Twilight asked. **

**"And they shall learn from us as well," Aj smiled, "That's my realization. Now I wan you all to learn."**

**"No!" the voice of Princess Celestia echoed throughout the land. We all looked and both Celestias stood side by side, "You've all caused enough damage here in Ponyville."**

**"Celestia," Aj walked up to her friend, "It's good to see you again."**

**"Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped. **

**"Like what?" Aj was confused. **

**"Like we are equals. I am Princess now and you're just a destructive force that needs managing."**

**"What's going on with you?" Aj was full of pain and anger. **

**"Your Celestia has woken up," Princess Celestia stated, "She now realizes that you and the rest of your friends are monsters that need to be broken and trained to fend off the darkness."**

**"She will not break us!" Aj hissed. **

**"She knows all of your weaknesses, so she can, and she will."**

**"I challenge you!" Aj stood straighter. **

**"What?" Princess Celestia **

**"I challenge for the right, to command Equestria."**

**"Who are you? You're a nopony. You're not of royalty."**

**"Actually!" AB stepped forward, "She is! Twilight and the other Princesses in out world gave their royalty to her! She has the right! And challenge must be answered!"**

**"What nerve your Princesses have Applejack. They don't know about your parents' secret agenda?"**

**"They had no secret agenda," Aj snapped. **

**"They don't know that you're parents are responsible for the zombie plague, do they?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Your parents were in more than just Flight Command Applejack," Celestia stated, "They were in biochemical warfare and they're the ones of whom started the zombie plague. They did it because they wanted to have complete control. So I staged their deaths to make it seem as though they were heroes."**

**"You're lying!" Aj roared, "My parents are heroes now take my challenge and I shall allow you to fall with only your dignity!" Aj got ready to fight as the crowd fled to a safer distance. **

**The humans and I went inside my house and watched from the windows. All there was on the street was Princess Celestia and Applejack. Two titans from different worlds finally satisfying their long forged tension.**

**-Applejack-**

**I stood, facing the white mare. Her human counterpart, my former friend had disappeared. Which is good, I'll kill her next, "This is for Derpy."**

"**What happened to Derpy?" what she said threw me off.**

"**Talk to your hotheaded Rainbow Dash!" she growled.**

**I looked to Twilight's house and yelled, "Dammit Dashal! This is all on you Rainbow-!" before I could finish my insult, Princess Celestia charged at me with her head hanging low. Her intent was to try and pierce my chest with her horn.**

**What she doesn't know, is that I'm quite efficient in multitudes of fighting techniques. When she was within arms-reach, I used the knowledge I gained on Unicorn and Alicorn Ponies. I grabbed her horn and pushed it down. As expected, she went down with it and I used her momentum to flip her over. She slammed hard onto her back with a thud and a grunt, "You're not going to defeat me Celestia!" I told her as she quickly got back up onto her seat, "Magic won't work on me and I can out fight you any day! So just give up while you still have your life!"**

"**No! I will never give up!" she yelled back at me.**

"**Then so be it! I'll make your death quick, but excruciating!"**

"**Don't count on it sweetheart!" again with her boosted ego, she thought charging me head on was a wise move. Wrong choice again.**

**I side stepped her and when she turned around, she lifted back onto her hind legs, '****_Perfect!_****' I thought to myself and took advantage of the opening.**

**I curled my fingers into a fist and landed a punch right in between her front legs. A boom blasted out of the vicious contact. Soon after, I heard a small low pop echo from her chest.**

**The large white mare dropped to her side with an eye on me, "You are terminated Celestia," I knelt beside her, "I didn't want this, but I had no choice. Just let the darkness take you. Let it take you to the Gates of Eden in heaven."**

**She exhaled slowly and the life drained out of her eye. After a second or two, I closed her eyes and stood back up. **

**Victory is… mine…**


	8. Make Love Not War

**-Aj-**

**_It was over'_, I told myself, _'It was finally over. The fight I've wanted more than anything in my life has just ended._'**

**Falling back from my kneeling position onto my butt, silence was all that could be heard aside from the slow soft clopping hoofs on dirt road. My goal for the day has been finally achieved. To kill the one that has called me a monster. But I didn't feel like I achieved much. It feels as though I've just done a mundane task that I could care less about doing or getting finished. I didn't have the satisfaction that I was craving.**

**As I thought about this, a ghostly figure of Princess Celestia slowly formed over the white mare's body. I looked into those phantom eyes with tears in my eyes and guilt in my heart, "I'm so, so sorry Princess!" I uttered, "I didn't mean to… you were right."**

**She then said something that shocked me, "Don't be sorry. Because of you, I am free," those words took my breath away, "The Darkness took away my home land and all I had was my sister. But her mind is slipping back to her old ways because of what's all that's happening. I haven't seen her or your Princess Luna in many a days' moon."**

**"The Darkness is already here?"**

**"Yes. Its coming for you. It knows you're here and is on its way to defeat you. But listen to what I have to say... because of you, I can be free from my torment. Rule Equestria with much gusto. Rule it with all six elements of harmony at heart. Kindness; Loyalty; Generosity; Laughter; Magic; and most importantly of all… Honesty," she looked to the crowd of ponies and small band of humans, "Celestia! I release you," a hue of blue flashed from Celestia and she faltered to her knees, "Ponies of Equestria! I planned this from the very beginning! All of you were my pawns in my scheme to escape the bonds that tied me! And for that, I am truly sorry! Please forgive me," she then looked back at me and guilt still ladled my soul and it was evident with the tears that still streamed my face, "My dearest Applejack, don't feel bad. Because of you, I am Freeeeeeee!" as she happily shouted 'free' she soared into the skies with a cry of happiness and with a flash of light, she was gone.**

**Her words melted the guilt away from my heart, now knowing that my act of rage actually freed her from imprisonment. I looked to the sky, now my tears meant something more. They fell because I knew I had freed Celestia, Princess Celestia, from her prison of torment. The feeling of grief hit when I realized that I had killed a dear friend, "Aaaaaaaah!" I ran my hands all over my face and all through my hair like a mad man as I screamed and screamed. I fell to my back and continued my frenzied yelling and writhing. I laughed just like Nicholas Cage in the first Ghost Rider movie when he first was turning into the Ghost Rider. Maniacal.**

**I went into a fetal position on my side and screamed into my hands until my throat was sore from screaming. Since I couldn't scream anymore, I cried and sobbed. I am taking it so well, right? After a few minutes, I heard the sound of my sister, "Okay everyone," I heard bare feet shifting in the dirt next to my head along with AB's continued order, "Everyone, just go back to what you were doing and we will figure something out!"**

**Murmurs of the ponies left along with the clopping of hooves. I kept my hands over my face and my eyes closed. My crying had stopped and all I felt was cold inside of me, "Aj?" I felt a hand shaking my shoulder and I just kept my current position, "Aj?" AB said louder, "C'mon, we have to get you inside."**

**"Just leave me be," I said to her.**

**"Applejack?" she yelled.**

**"Yeah Sugarcube?" I heard the sound of hesitant steps walk over to us.**

**"Take her on your back and bring her inside, please?"**

**"Of course."**

**I felt two pairs of human hands pick me up from either side of my body. I let my limbs dangle loosely as I looked down up at the sky. The faces of AB and Dashal blocked out some of my vision to the heavens, "Everything's going to be okay Aj," Dashal told me. I allowed my body to relax as I was flipped over and placed smoothly onto the orange mare's back.**

**"You just hold on, okay?" Applejack looked back at me. I looked into those familiar green eyes of hers before she began walking toward the tree house. Pinkie Pie opened the door more and stepped aside to allow the orange mare to enter into the house. As if already planned, she walked to the bed as AB and Dashal came to the back of Applejack. I was once lifted into the air as the sheets were removed and gently placed down.**

**I soon felt warm blankets cover and I went back into a fetal position, "Okay," I head AB tell them, "This here is the tricky part."**

**"What is?" Spike asked.**

**"She's a tad unstable and she will be for the next couple of days. Make no loud noises or sudden movements."**

**"I'm not that unstable AB," I groaned.**

**"Then why don't you get your big but out of bed and run your kingdom?"**

**"Because I'm tired," I whined.**

**"Okay," she chuckled, "Let's go guys," she said.**

**"Wait!" I exclaimed and popped up into a seated position, "I want both Rainbow Dashes to stay."**

**"What for?" Dashal grumbled, "If it's for what happened to Derpy, I'm sorry already. No need to chastise me for it."**

**"Oh lighten up Dashal," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's just do what the lady wants. She's Princess now."**

**"Fine," I saw Dashal roll her eyes.**

**The others left and my rainbow friends stayed behind, "So what did you want to talk about?" Dashal came and sat on my right as Rainbow Dash sat on the floor to my left.**

**"First, I want to apologize to the both of you," I looked to Dashal, "When you died, it hit me pretty hard. When I got here and saw Rainbow Dash, it brought up feelings in me that I thought died after you did," I looked to Rainbow Dash, "Our evening of fun was because I wanted a second chance. Now that my Rainbow Dash is here, I want to make things right."**

**"No need to say anymore," Rainbow Dash waved a hoof and stood.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked when she began walking away.**

**"I don't need to know the future to know where this is going," she said in her usual cocky attitude, "I'll catch you two later," she went out the door and I focused my gaze back on Dashal.**

**"Dashal?"**

**"Don't say a word," she said in a quiet voice and placed a finger over my lips. With her other hand, she pushed me back. Soon after, she pulled the sheets off of me and straddled my waist in one swift movement, "Just allow me to express to you how I feel."**

**She trailed a finger down my chest and in between my breasts. My breath quickened and I began feeling so hot, "Dashal…"**

**"Ah, ah, ah," she pressed a finger against my lips again, "What did I say? I said stay quiet."**

**She leaned over and I raised my head to kiss her, but she pushed my head back down by grabbing both sides of my face and pushing it back, "Not allowing me to take the lead will result in you not getting off, babe," she looked at me with a stern look.**

**"Don't-!" she pressed her lips against mine to shut me up. I opened my mouth to accept her tongue and I moaned in her mouth as our tongues fought against each other. I really got hot when she began groping my large breasts. I let out a string of moans as she toyed with my nipples by rubbing her thumbs across them. I hummed happily as she continued to grope me.**

**She moved her hands to my apple covered stomach and rubbed it. She lowered herself to my belly. She planted soft wet kisses alongst my stomach and I just threw fits of moans as my skin sky rocketed in heat. I was getting so turned on that I was already going to cum, 'NO! I can't cum just yet! It's too soon!' I yelled at myself.**

**"Looks like someone's having fun," she told me. I looked down at her and her pink eyes met mine, "Are you about to cum?" knowing I can't speak I just nodded my head. She giggled and continued rubbing her hands all over my stomach and kissing it a little harder. She reached under my sports bra and cupped a breast. I yelped in pleasure and panted heavily as sweat beaded my brow. I was so close to cumming and she hadn't even started yet. She licked my belly button as she roughly kneaded my breast. The combination of sensations from her wet caressing organ and her hand groping my breast hard, tipped me over the edge.**

**"Uuuuuuugh!" I writhed now in pleasure as my orgasm over took me. My pussy tightened and I felt electricity jut out of it, "Aaaah! I'm cumming!" I said. Not being able to hold back from being quiet as I came.**

**She giggled more as my body convulsed involuntarily, "You came already?" she mocked.**

**"Yeah," I said weakly and I finally came down from my orgasmic high.**

**"Then you'll love this," she straddled me again and pulled me up into a seated position. She took off her shirt and her bra. Unlike me, she had small petite breast that could fit in the palms of my hands. I reached up to grab them and she slapped my hands away, "You can look, but no touching."**

**I leaned back onto my hands and groaned in distain. She hugged me and unclasped my bra. The cool air hit my already hardened nipples as she tossed the training bra aside and worked on my breasts again. She leaned in and I fell back. When my head hit the pillow, she clasped her mouth over my nipple as she rolled the other one in her fingers, "Ah!" I cried when she bit my nipple and pulled on it softly. She proceeded in groping my left breast as she continued suckling on my right nipple.**

**"Now you can speak," she took her mouth off the small nub of flesh to order of me.**

**"Dashal!" I moaned and couldn't help it any more. I ran my hands through her rainbow hair as she continued pleasuring me. My pussy wettened again and I was being driven into another mind be ding orgasm.**

**Dashal went to my other nipple and did the same to it. This time, she also playfully nipped at the large mound that heaved up and down. She pulled on my wet nipple with he fingers and goosebumps raised themselves on my skin, "Ugh! Erm! Eep!" I was so close to cumming, my mind wen blank and I came again.**

**"Wow," she moved her head back up to mine, "Two orgasms in the first ten minutes. You have a lot of pent up tension down there," she growled seductively.**

**"Please, no more torture," I pleaded, "I want more."**

**"I don think you want it enough. Not with weak whining like that," she caressed my breasts and bit and nipped and kissed my neck.**

**"Please Dashal! Make Me Cum!"**

**"That's a good girl," she got off the bed and pulled my hips to the edge. She pulled off my orange spandex jean pants, revealing my pubic hairs that haven't been shaven in over a month, "Wow, no undies, so naughty," she told me, "And you're dripping," she cupped my pussy and I groaned in pleasure. She leaned over on the bed and I raised my knees a little to help keep her balanced. She rubbed my pussy lips hard, "You're so fucking wet Aj," she went back to nibbling on my neck.**

**"I'm only wet for you!" I groaned as I gripped the sheets. She took her hand off my pussy and brought it in between our faces.**

**Juices coated her palm and strands linked her fingers together. The smell of sex and sweat filled my nose and I was just drowning in pleasure now, "Looks like you've made a mess you didn't clean up."**

**She held her hand closer to my mouth and I just went for it. I licked off my pussy juices. They tasted sweet and bitter all at the same time. When her hand was cleaned, "Now, time to really get the party started."**

**She dropped to her knees on the side of the bed and placed my legs on either shoulder. Her hot breath made my pussy and clit twitch. Before I could say anything about how horny I was, she spread my pussy lips, "You're so beautiful Applejack," she told me seductively. All I could do was blush before she lapped at my lips and I groaned. She lapped a few times before sticking her tongue inside me.**

**"Ah!" I yelped.**

**She used a thumb to rub my clit and I yelled her name as I ran my hands through my hair and groped my breasts. I was just going insane because of all the pleasure drowning my mind and body. Dashal pushed her wet organ deeper inside of me, "Fuuuuuuuuck!" I groaned as I ran my fingers through her hair.**

**She drove me insane when she shoved two fingers between my lips. A long time ago, I had broken my hymen when I began horse back riding, which was good because it allowed my lover to push her prodding fingers all the way inside me. When she curled them, I ran my hands through the sheets and yelled her name. I arched my back instinctively as she took me, "No! It's too much!" I told her and an impending orgasm I wanted released but somehow, my body kept it in.**

**Without saying a word, she clamped her lips down on my clit and I let out a long lasting wail. Grabbing both breasts, I stuck a nipple in my mouth and sucked to try and muffle my screams and moans.**

**Dashal took her mouth off of me and said, "Take that out of your mouth! I wanna hear your sweet sex music!" she demanded.**

**"But it's too good," my body convulsed.**

**"Then I guess we are done here," she pulled out of me.**

**"No! Please! I'm sorry! Just make me cum!" I pleaded, "I need to cum! I need to fucking cum!"**

**Immediately, she stuck this time three fingers back in my hole and I felt stretched and almost torn. The pleasure manage to cancel out the pain when she rippled her fingers and her nails managed to find my sweet spot, "There! Right Fucking There!" I grabbed her hair and groaned.**

**She then kept scratching that same spot over and over again. Hitting my hot button fast and hard. My body needed to cum, but it wouldn't. I lay in torture, waiting for the moment to arrive where I could finally cum.**

**Dashal surprised me by instantly shoving her whole hand into my. I screamed in pleasure and in pain. My pussy seared with the feeling of being torn, "Take it out!" I said but all she did was chuckle evilly and kept it in. I gripped my breasts hard to focus of the pain, "Fuck! Take it out!"**

**"Not until you cum for me babe!" she growled lustfully and her eyes were just so primal. She wanted me to cum and I wanted me to cum.**

**"Then make me Cuuuu-aaaaaaaaaa!" she began moving her fist side to side and I squeezed her head. With one hand, she pushed my legs back down and she shoved her fist deeper into me.**

**"You know you want to cum Applejack!" she yelled at me, "So just fucking already! Don't hold it in!"**

**"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh! Ha! Aaaaaaagh!" all I could groaned as I pressed my palms against my face, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"**

**I bucked my hips and finally my moment of truth hit. My pussy clamped down on her hand and the energy flowed out, "That's it, cum for me Aj!" she yelled as I felt her knuckles grind against my pussy. She thrusted hard into me and caused me to cum harder and harder and wail a line of obscenities into the open air. I propped myself up onto my elbows and saw her looking at my pussy that jutted out creamy liquids up her arm.**

**"Please! Harder!" I waned.**

**Like she was asked, she thrusted harder and wriggled her hand around my pussy. I came for an additional minute before collapsing and twitched. She pulled out of me with a loud 'plop', "What a good girl," she cooed and straddled my hips again. She licked her hand clean, "And you taste so good."**

**My vision was blurred and my head felt like it was filled with cotton, "That was *pant* biggest *pant* orgasm I ever did have. *pant* *pant*"**

**She leaned over and we kissed each other. I groped her and in return, she groped me, "Don't think this over," I groan.**

**"Huh?" she stopped the kiss and I rolled us over, "Eep!"**

**I was now on top of her and laid kisses on her neck and face, "This is your punishment for kicking Derpy," I immediately groped her breasts and gripped them hard. We moaned in each others mouths as our hips ground up against each other, "I will make your orgasms come quick," I told her.**

**"Please do," she groaned heavily and bucked he hips into mine.**

**I moved my mouth to her sweaty bosom and sucked on her nipple. She, "Fuuuuuuuuuu!" and I, "Hmph!"**

**I rolled her other nipple between my thumb and index finger. She cooed my name as she bucked her hips again. I got tired of her left breast and moved to the other to give it the same treatment, "I'm so hot for you Aj," she panted.**

**I worked my way down to her stomach. I gripped her hips that bore a rainbow lighting bolt shooting out of a cloud on the right to hold her still. Her legs wrapped my abdomen as I trailed kisses on her toned abs.**

**"Okay, okay!" she cried, "I'll cum for you!" and she did. I heard a little gurgling in between her legs. Looking down revealed a wet stain between the pant legs of her blue nylon shorts.**

**"Told you," I cupped her pussy like she did me and rubbed it. Focusing on the top part to stimulate her clit more, "I knew you'd cum quick."**

**She gripped my shoulders and her pants got even wetter, "Aargh!" I felt a strong wave of heat and liquid coming out of her like she just we herself, "Stop! STOP!" she moved my hand away and heaved heavily, "Hah! *hiccup!* You proved your point, now fuck me!" she demanded.**

**"No, right now, you're under my control," I slowly slid off her shorts and of course, there was her Cutie Mark centered in her blue boxers, "Rarity made you these I assume?" she looked away in embarrassment, "I find it quite cute."**

**Seeing a large patch of darkness, I sniffed and smelled her sex. It had a more sweet and musky smell than mine. I rubbed her clit and managed to get my middle and ring finger soaked, "You talk about me making a mess," I showed her my shiny finger tips, "And yet, you're the one making a bigger mess then I did."**

**"I know," she blushed heavily. It was cute how embarrassed she was.**

**"Don't be ashamed I tell her," now I felt bad for holding back pleasure. So I slowly take of her blue boxers, keeping my gaze on hers.**

**When they were off, she was finally naked. I didn't have to worry about socks or shoes because her and I always walk around barefoot, or most the time we do.**

**I spread her legs and rested them on my shoulders. I know her hymen was broken too. I was there the day it was broken. She's a fan of roundhouse kicks and other types of kicks. Like her Long Jump Kick. She was practicing that move on me when would do our sparring sessions. That day, she stretched herself a little to much and landed a little too hard. BAM. It was a gross day that day.**

**I focused on her small slit. I worked my way through her slit and a blast of semi-bitter honey hit my tongue. I felt her hands run through my hair and I just got so hot from it. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled her onto my lap. I sat up as her ass rested on my chest. I feasted on her wonderful pussy and couldn't get enough. It wasn't until she clamped down onto my tongue and she blasted me with her sweet juices.**

**Her hands were pulling on my hair and her legs clamped my head. I couldn't breath and I pulled her off. She writhed in orgasmic pleasure. I pinned her down quickly whilst she was still cumming and moaning and moving. I shoved my four fingers deep in her pussy, "AJ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she bellowed as I rippled my fingers like she did me and she jutted juices up my forearm. When she was done cumming, she collapsed and pulled out of her wet heat.**

**She panted and I laid next to her. We licked my forearm and hand clean, "Thank you love," she nuzzled into me.**

**I wrapped my arm around her and pulled into a hug. We kissed until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.**


	9. The Final Fight A Debt Pay

**-AB-**

**I sat on the front door of Twilight's house. I dreamt of the times when I was a little girl and played with butterflies in the meadow. I skipped and ran and frolicked in the grass. **

**I was taken from my dreams abruptly and immediate fear hit my chest. I sat straight up and pointed my favorite weapon, 12 Gauge pump action, into the face of the purple baby dragon. **

**"Dammit, Spike," I heaved and sat the gun next to me. **

**"Sorry," he shivered, "I didn't want to move the door and hit you."**

**"What do you need?"**

**"I need to talk to Princess Applejack."**

**"What about?"**

**"Um," he looked behind him and dark ominous clouds are being rolled in. Judging by distance and speed, they'll be here by the evening. **

**"How long have they been out there Spike?"**

**"About three hours," he shrugged. **

**"And you didn't tell me then, because...?"**

**"They wee just small grey clouds then. Now look at 'em. I think it could be the darkness."**

**I got my answer when lighting blasted out and set fire to the trees below, "Applejack?" I banged on the door behind me and shot up, "Applejack!"**

**I heard no response and just barged in. I looked around and saw Aj laying in a sprawled heap with Dashal. The blankets covered only half their bodies. Snores came from both their drooling mouths. **

**"It's about fucking time," I laughed at myself, "Applejack!"**

**"Go fuck yourself!" she shot out of bed with both birds flying high. Her nude body blinded me. I whipped around as Dashal woke up as well. They both wrapped themselves in blankets, "What's going on?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. **

**"The Darkness. It's here. I've measured that it'd be here by sundown. We have to make a plan."**

**"Okay, let me get dressed."**

**"I already have that covered," both Rarity's came rolling in with a rack of clothes. All clothes were made from differing shades orange. There were over 50 shades of orange. They looked like fighting attire that Aj usually wears. **

**"Is all this for Aj?"**

**"Of course it is and I've done a marvelous job on this project," the purple haired pony scoffed. **

**"Don't worry about her," my two legged friend said, "She's still young."**

**"What's wrong with my old clothes?" Aj asked. **

**"They're just dirty and worn out," Rarity stated, "And Rarity and I have designed all of you humans clothes for the war. You Applejack," the unicorn used magic to take off a body suit that would fit my sister. **

**"I'm not wearing that," Aj stated and moved toward the clothes, "I want something like what I was wearing. Something I can breath in," she began rifling through the clothes and pulled out a hanger, "Something like this."**

**What she had was a sleeveless orange jacket with her Cutie Mark on the left breast pocket and it was over a white shirt. The pants were of a shiny material I've never seen before. Hey were the same share of orange. **

**"I want this one."**

**"But you haven't seen the rest of them," Rarity felt hurt and I saw it in her eyes. **

**"Listen Rarity, I know you two worked hard on these. But the Darkness is coming and I just need an outfit to fight in is all. I'll take a look at the rest of them when we beat the Darkness and everything has died down."**

**"Good, because for a moment there I thought you just happened to be to good for my clothes. No pony alive is ever too good for my clothes."**

**"Okay," Aj rolled her eyes, "Now all of you get out. I have to get ready. Rarity," she looked to our Rarity, "Get Dashal an outfit."**

**"I'm on it Princess," she saluted her and left with her pony version. **

**"I'll see you at Rainbow Dash's house sis," I told her. **

**"Yeah, of course," she smiled and whipped around. **

**"Dash! Look at this!"**

**I left the house and in front was all the ponies in Ponyville along with palace guards in front. **

**The one in front had Celestia's crown in his maw, "Applejack!"**

**"What now?" she called back. **

**"Ge dressed and get out here! Uh, now!"**

**-Aj-**

**I got dressed fast to meet up with AB, "See ya on the flip side, babe," I quickly kissed Dashal and left. **

**I adjusted my jacket and headed to the door. I went out and stood at my sister's side. At this point, I knew we had the same feelings and facial reaction. Slack jaw and confused. **

**"Okay!" I spoke, "I may be Princess," I pointed to the crown, "But I am not wearing that."**

**"Why not?" AB asked me. **

**"That's Celestia's crown."**

**"Then what will you wear?" the pony holding the crown said after he had set it down. **

**"I don't know, but I don't have time for this," I moved toward the crowd, "I have a fight I'm not ready for."**

**The rumbling in the sky caught my attention and I looked. Black clouds with gashes of blue was coming closer and I knew I was in for the fight of my life. **

**"I need all Alicorns and Unicorns and Pegasai with me!" I ordered, "Earth Ponies, go to Applebloom!" I pointed back at my sister when I began walking. I picked up the crown, "I want teen and Philly ponies to go to Pinkie Pie's house and stay there! Pinkie Pie will be in charge of you until I get back! AB, get them in Perimeter Control position. Pinkie Pie in focus!"**

**They stood there for a second as I tossed AB the crown, "Today Would Be Nice!" I yelled and they all began scrambling to follow through on my orders. **

**I walked in the direction of the cloud and I heard flaps of wings and clopping of hooves behind me. **

**When we got to the edge of town I turned around and hundreds of ponies were behind me, "Separate into three groups of types! Alicorn! Unicorn! Pegasai! Let's move!"**

**After about a minute, they finally got into their respective groups, "Okay, this what I need! I need all of you to know, that you're going to be in a fight of your life. The Darkness has already attacked the rest of Equestria and is aiming for me. It will try to kill you because of me. Think of this as a favor to me. Fight by my side and I promise you that you will survive this. Knowing what I know in military training, an enemy of critical magnitude always has troops. The troops you are about to face are unknown to me in all ways aside from one. They will be hard to kill. With that being said, here's what I ask of you."**

**I explained to them that I want to have the Pegasai in the trees and flying over head to direct traffic and to drop rocks and other things on the enemy. Alicorns will use their magic and earth pony strength as a second barrier to protect Ponyville. The Alicorns will be the first line of defense. When it was done and over with, I was asked, "What will you do?"**

**"Fight the source," tell them, "I have an idea too. Get in position, the time of our lives is only two hours away."**

**I rushed around the village to find all the Elements of Harmony and m friends, "So what crazy scheme do you have again?" Dashal asked. **

**"It's not crazy," I told her. **

**"Then it's stupid," she didn't want me to go through with the plan. **

**"The plan is that we use the magic from the Elements to make a bomb. It will only trigger when AB gives the word."**

**"What of you'll die in the process?"**

**"Then I would've paid my debt to you all. I allowed ll of you to die aside from Twilight and AB. That I can only pay back with my life."**

**"No!" Dashal stamped her foot, "We are together now and I don't want us to be a broken family again!"**

**"Trust me on this Dashal," I pulled her in for a hug with my free arm, "I won't die."**

**I pulled away from her and with the hand that was wrapped around the bag, I began pulling out the crowns with our elements in them. I passed them around and they placed them on their heads. I placed the one with an orange gem in the shape of an apple on my head. **

**"Send beams to the center and I want the energy condensed," I tell them. **

**We closed our eyes and focused our energy into the center of us. We geysered our beams in the center until I began feeling light headed, "Okay! Stop!"**

**We cut off our beams' supply of energy and I noticed that the sky was dark, "Shit! We have to... Woah!" I looked at the ball of white light floating in the center of us. **

**"No time gazing Aj," AB stated, "You have to go!"**

**She began pushing me, "We all know what to do! Go! Now!"**

**I ran and ran until I came to the first defense like. The Alicorns were in position and the cloud now hung low about three hundred feet in front of us like a fog. Rocky humanoid figures began charging out, "Whatever happens, hold this line!"**

**I allows my inner being to swallow me whole like once before. I felt my body shoot up and stretch. I felt so different then the last time. When it was ll over and done with, I looked at my skin and it wasn't a transparent orange gem in texture. Instead, my body was just bigger and it was orange. **

**I looked behind me and I saw the Alicorns looking up at me from three feet down with fear in their eyes, "Don't worry guys," I gasped when my voice had a female demonic tone, "Don't worry, it's still me."**

**I turn back around and the rock people still charged. I charge at them and they were five feet shorter than me. Good. So I began grabbing their shoulders and slamming them into the ground. Their bodies shattered and I was just having so much fun with my new found strength. **

**"STOP!" the fog shone a bright blue light in my eyes, "This Fight Is Between Me And The One They Call Princess!"**

"**Then There Is Me!" I shouted.**

**The fog opened up a circle opening that gave out blue light like a flashlight. I shielded my eyes until the light died down. I then saw a tube made of the fog come out and hit the ground. When it evaporated, it revealed a blue lighting formation in the shape of a human. It was just as tall as me and it's dark eyes penetrated my soul.**

"**Wait," he took a step back, "Applejack?"**

"**Yeah, what of it?"**

"**By the power of the universe," he fell back, "It cannot be!"**

"**What are you freaking out about?"**

"**I took everything away from you and yet you're still alive!"**

"**Explain yourself!" I barked.**

"**Okay, okay," he slowly stood back onto his feet, "When I go readings on your energy levels, they weren't anything of value. But my prophets said to destroy you because you're the one being that could stop me. I'm invincible and I thought nothing of it, but I sent a plague to your world to just shut them up. I thought it would've killed you and to make sure it would've killed you; I sent probes out to find you and destroy everything. Your home, your friends, you, your parents."**

"**You had my parents killed?"**

"**Just to get to you of course."**

"**I can't believe you killed my parents."**

"**If it makes it any better, they would've rather died then give up your location. So in turn, they died because they loved you."**

"**You killed them because of their love?!" I heard shouted behind me.**

**I turned around and saw AB running up to me, "AB! Get back!"**

"**No, Aj! I want to hear this!"**

"**Don't worry about it," the lightning man stated, "This was over twenty years ago."**

"**You mean, I wasn't even alive then?" she looked around at the ground confused, "That means…"**

"**Applebloom?" I cooed.**

"**My whole life is nothing but a lie? A sham?"**

"**Applebloom, don't say that," I took a step over to her and stopped when she backed up, "Applebloom."**

"**Don't come near me!" she screamed and ran off.**

"**Okay," I looked back at him, "Now you've really pissed me off!"**

"**Then let's get down to business. Now since I know that you're ****_The One_****! You and me! We shall fight for the survival of all dimension! You lose, and you shall never rise! Or, you can join me, and I shall endow you with a power, you've never known."**

"**I'd rather die!"**

**He gasped at the words, "Don't say that," he seemed hurt.**

"**Why does it matter to the likes of you?"**

**He shrank and shrank until he was the size of a normal man and pulled back his head. When he did, his body turned human and what I saw, really caught me off guard, "Daddy?" I dropped to my knees and the power I had inside me immediately went away and I returned back to normal, "This can't be… you just said that you killed…"**

"**It was just a rouse to try and get you to join me."**

"**You destroyed everything to gain what exactly?"**

"**The power to rule all and have you rule alongside me."**

"**What of mom?"**

"**She is dead. She didn't want to have all this power I've gained to run the risk of losing you and Big Mac. So I gave her a choice. Either she gives up love temporarily for eternal love or love you and your brother and fall forever, without the chance to rise again."**

"**So the question I have for you that's already been asked, you killed her with the love, she had," I began to cry and cry that my father would've done such a heinous act against everyone I love and everything I stand for.**

**Authors Note:**I just wanted to let you know in advance that this next fight scene was extracted and modified from the _2003_ movie "_HULK_" with Eric Bana and Jennifer Connolly. Just in case it reminds you of anything. I don't own this scene, it all belongs to the people who created the movie.

**I felt hands on my shoulders and heard his voice, "It's okay kid. Cry, cry."**

"**Don't Touch Me!" I shrugged him off and moved away from him. I pushed my legs against the ground and pulled with my hands to slide back on my butt, "Maybe once you were my father, but you're not now, and you never will be."**

"**Oh, is that so," he went back to being evil, "Then I got some news for you. I didn't come here to see you. I came here to see my daughter. My real daughter. The one inside of you. You're nothing but a superficial shell. A husk of flimsy consciousness. Ready to be torn off at a moment's notice."**

"**Think what you like, I don't care just leave! Now!"**

"**You know Applejack, listen to me," he took a step forward, "Having all this power has made me a little unstable. My body can absorb energy too. So I found a cure, ****_for me_****. But I need your strength. Now, that I see. I gave you life, now you must give it back to me! Only a million times more radiant! More Powerful!"**

"**Stop! STOP!" I didn't want to hear any more of this.**

"**Stop What? STOP, WHA-AAT? Look at those ponies you have over there ready to fight for you! Die for you! Barging and swallowing orders! Inflicting their petty rule over the entire globe! Think of all the harm they've done! To you already! And To Me! But know this, we can make all their plagues and their anthems and their garbage, ****_DISAPPEAR_****! You and me!"**

"**I'd Rather ****_Die_****!"**

"**Heh," he smirked and fully stood, "So that's your answer. And indeed you shall die and be Reborn, a hero. Of the kind that crossed the universe, long before the pale religions of civilization, INFECTED HUMANITY SO!"**

"**_FUCK YOU_****!" I roared.**

"**You know what? Stand up! We are going to fight and I shall come out on top!"**

**Lighting began to strike him from the fog and he began turning into that lighting creature again. I roared in anger and shifted myself back into my orange behemoth form. When I stood, he grabbed my hand and shot me up into the sky.**

**Disappearing as quickly as he got me up, I free fell from about five hundred. I saw a large lightning bolt shoot down at me and pushed me faster and faster. His plan was to make my collision with the ground cause me even more damage, "Get Out The Way!" I ordered to the ponies.**

**With a loud thud and my breath leaving me, I hit the ground. For a second I thought I was a goner until I took breath again and pain filled my body. How I survived is beyond me and I didn't really care. I stood back up and realized that I was in a crater that panned out twenty or so feet away and a line of large boulders caressed the sides of the half sphere. **

**The sound of rocks moving caught my attention in front of me. My "****_father_****" was using the rocks to morph into one of those rock like beings. When he was fully in humanoid form, I lunged at him.**

**-AB-**

**I ran up to Dashal where she was. She sat on the front porch in front of Twilight's house next to the glowing white orb. Awaiting the command from me to make the call when to drop.**

"**What's the matter with you?" Dashal asked me. **

"**I just realized that I'm adopted," I told her, "Did you know anything about this?"**

"**Ag, gee," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "We all kinda did, AB," she spoke softly.**

"**Define ****_we_****."**

"**All of Ponyville. You just showed up on the door step of Apple Acres one day and no one knew where you came from. So Granny Smith took you in and you were raised as a member of the Apple Family."**

"**Why didn't anyone tell me?"**

"**They didn't because they loved you all the same. Why does it even matter?"**

"**No one told me that I was adopted! I'm an orphan!"**

"**Is it the fact that no one told you, or you didn't just ask?"**

"**I didn't ask because I didn't know!" I shouted at her.**

"**Don't get bitchy with me! Applejack raised you as her own practically and she loves you nonetheless where you came from. Granny Smith did; Big Mac did! Hell! We all did!"**

**She did have a point actually. I may have been adopted, but the one I call my sister loved me more than anyone, "I guess you do have a point."**

"**I know I do," she smiled, "Now let's go watch Aj kick some cosmic ass!"**

**She grabbed the glowing white orb from Twilight's **

**-Aj-**

**I wrapped my arms around the head of my father and ran up the side of the crater, "Yesssss!" he hissed like a snake and I felt my energy leave me. I faltered and he picked me up and I saw that the rocks that made up his body had a hue of bright red. He was sapping my energy, so I elbowed his head and he crumbled a little. I rewrapped my arms around his head and went through an opening and saw a large rock, twice as tall as me and many times wider. I aimed for it and ran into it. I bounced off of it and shook off the pain. My father was now melded into the rock as he moved around, "You have an abundance of pure and stable that will be good in my collection Applejack!"**

**I just had a Eureka moment. If he's unstable as is with all his power, why does he need more power? He'll only become even more unstable. I hope that my new plan will work. I ran up to the rock with him still lodged inside of it and tore it from the ground. I launched it back into the crater and it hit with a loud thud and the sound of rocks breaking. A fog of blue-lit black smog crept out of the crater, '****_Perfect!_****'**

**Then something happened that I didn't foresee. I was lifted up from the ground against my will as a large bubble was formed around us. It was as though time stood still and I felt began feeling light headed as orange energy seeped out of me and toward him, '****_That's right_****,' I heard in my head, '****_Sleep now Applejack. Sleep now and forget forever. Struggle no more, and give me all of your power_****.'**

'**You want it?' I asked him, 'Then Take it…' **

"**TAKE IT AAAAAALLLL!" time instantly snapped back into flowing and I was dropped back down to the ground, "RR-RR-RRR-RAAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAH!" all my energy was being sucked out of me.**

**-AB-**

**We made to the newly formed crater. Even though we ran all the way over to the entrance of Ponyville, it still took us some time. Now we saw a large blue hued black mass above Aj's head sucking some kind of orange energy from her body.**

"**TAKE IT AAAAAALLLL! RR-RR-RRR-RAAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAH!" is all we heard from Aj.**

**The blue from within the black mass turned orange and the mass got bigger, "Wait!" I pleaded, "It's Not Stopping! There's Too Much! Take It Back! Take It Back!"**

"**NO! YOU TAKE, IT, AAAAALLL!" she told it, "APPLEBLOOM! NOW!"**

**She instructed of me. I snatched the white orb from Dashal, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked of me.**

**Before I could speak, in my head I heard, '****_He killed them with their love. That's how it is, everyday around over the world_****,' it was Applejack's voice and it was in a strained whisper.**

**I looked to Dashal who was obviously hearing the same thing. Because her eyes where closed and tears fell from them, '****_Make sure that you mind Dashal. I love you both with all my heart. Remember that._****'**

**My eyes shed tears as I pulled back my arm and my body and got into Javelin throwing stance, "LAUNCH!" I shouted and heaved the orb into the air. It flew and flew and it flew into the path of the energy trail. I saw my sister's head look up when it passed by, "EVERYBODY DOWN!" I ordered.**

**-Aj-**

**I looked up and saw a shining white ball of light soaring over my head, "This is the day I repay my debt," I told myself and everything went white.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Cheating Death

**A/N: Sorry for not posting any chapters on this for a while, just haven't been around a computer long enough to do so. But I have been writing on my phone. I've editted my stories just a few moments ago, but please tell me if there are any more mistakes. Thanks and please review!**

**-AB-**

**After the bomb took out the black mass, the humanoid rock beings, and my sister. Ponyville was just in disarray. Everything had been leveled, luckily, only a few ponies met death that day, because of the blast wave. But we were all okay. We all moved to the meadow, to have a safe place for all of us to have a long enough break to recover from the biggest loss, I think, in both Ponyvilles. Both Pony and Human alike.**

**We humans cried at the loss of the one that has brought us together and held us as such like super glue. I cried the most because the last thing I did to Aj was such an insult to her. And yet, when she knew she was going to die, she told me that she loved me. Dashal and I held each other and just cried into each other.**

**"That was a brave thing your sister did," Misses Cake walked up to me.**

**"Thank you," I wiped my eyes to look at her.**

**"I mean it. I saw her as a monster and yet she still saved all of us," her eyes were red and filled with tears, "Despite what all of us thought of her, she managed to save my two little Phillies. We owe her our lives."**

**I just cried and cried, "I would say it's okay, but we know it's not." Dashal rubbed my shoulders, "We lost a good friend today."**

**Flutters, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Big Mac surrounded us. I pull away from Dashal and said, "And then there were seven."**

**"All the things I've said but didn't," Twilight stated.**

**"All the things I've said to her," Rarity said.**

**"All the things that we had planned for the future," Flutters chimed in.**

**"Aj has deposited a little of her love inside of us all," Big Mac said, "Despite me being the oldest, she was wiser than us all. I know my parents are hers, but she all of this has affected her more than me. She was so strong, yet so weak on the inside."**

**"That could be true for all of us," Celestia walked up to us in clothes that were in shreds, "Your sister was a true hero and she died a hero's death."**

**"Y'all sulkin' 'round here like someone just died," we heard a familiar voice and my heart tried to jump out of my chest with joy.**

**I whipped around and saw Aj limping heavily in her torn up orange uniform. Bruises and blood was showing beneath her clothes, "AJ!" I screamed and ran up to her. I hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad that you're alright."**

**"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," she pushed me away and held the right side of her rib cage, "Sorry, still a little tender right there," she winced.**

**"What happened?"**

**"I didn't die, that's what happened," she fell to her knees, "Shit," she straightened her upper body and her spine popped all the way down, "Ugh! I'll be sore in the mornin'."**

**The crowd around us murmured in happiness before chanting her name. She looked around in such awe and amusement, "Man, they're acting as though I've just done something miraculous," she joked.**

**"You did save scores of dimensions' lives Aj," I smiled and helped her back up to her feet.**

**"Really?" she looked around, "I haven't noticed."**

**Dashal went under her other arm to help me support her weight, "Hello love," Aj said to her and Dashal blushed.**

**"Hello Dash," Aj removed her arm from my shoulders and pushed Dashal's hair back, "There's that pretty face of yours."**

**She chuckled so hard that she snorted and she blushed, "Awe shucks," she continued to giggle and snort.**

**Aj nuzzled her neck and held her tight. Aj's body was, even though back to normal, emphasized the petiteness of Dashal's body, "Oh stop it Aj," Dashal squealed, "People are watching."**

**"Princess Applejack," the crowd.**

**Alicorn Twilight walked up to us with her friend, "You're alive!"**

**Twilight went up to my sister and hey hugged, "Oh My Garsh!" Pinkie Pie shrieked, "That was so amazing!" The pink mare jumped around talking so fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying.**

**I looked to the pink haired friend of mine for translation, "She says that she's rally happy that Aj is alive. Now she's talking about the battle, and now she's just rambling on about all the ponies that where in her house," Pinkie translated.**

**"All of Equestria, looks to you know sis," I tell her.**

**"Yeah, it does. So I better do a good job in making sure that everyone's safe. And Rarity," my sister looked to both purple haired beings, "I think I'll take a gander at those outfits when we get home."**

**"Well it's about time dearest," the pony stated, "I just knew that you would survive."**

**"What makes you think that?" Aj asked.**

**"All that time I spent making them would've gone to waist if you didn't. And I wouldn't have allowed that to happen."**

**"Of course," Aj scoffed.**

**For the next few months, we focused on rebuilding Ponyville. And for a few months after that, we went around Equestria and made littler fixes to other cities around the country. It was almost eight months before we actually made it to the castle.**

**I went to the grand hall where all the food was and the smell of roasted veggies filled my nose. You know, after months of eating veggies and sweets, one kinda misses meat, "I wanna steak," I tell myself.**

**"I know right," Nick came from behind me.**

**"Where the fuck were you?" I snapped at him.**

**"I was making sure that all the ponies here in the castle were being kept safe as the guards were sent to god knows where," he snapped back.**

**"Oh, sorry," I look down and hold my hands.**

**Nick grabbed my hands and pulled them to his mouth. He began kissing them, "I have a confession to make Applebloom," I already know what he was going to say, "It took me going across a dimension to find the one I love," he pulls me in with my hands at his chest, "I love you," he tells me.**

**I gasp because I've never had any boy tell me that he loved me. I do love him, it's just that all of this is so sudden. All I could do was lean into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, "So what do you say?" he asked softly.**

**"I think I love you too," I shyly admitted.**

**He grabs my face with such delicacy and looks into my eyes, "May I kiss you?" I nodded softly.**

**Our lips mashed together and I just melted into him. If he was going to just take me, I would've let him. My body was just numb because of his much of a great kisser he was. What's funny is that he didn't even go for tongue. Which I thought he would.**

**He pulled away and I mewed softly in protest, "Wow," I gasp, "My first real kiss," I look at him.**

**"My first kiss to a woman," I blushed hard and looked back at my hands that were now on his stomach, "I mean it. You're perfect Applebloom."**

**"You can just call me AB and I'm not perfect."**

**"Fine, you're not perfect then," he shrugged.**

**I hit him in the chest laughing, "You're supposed to tell me I'm perfect until I believe you."**

**"You were fighting and I was raised to never fight a woman. Girl, yes. Woman, no."**

**"I'm only eighteen now, I'm not old enough to be a woman," I tell him. My mind is a human calendar and what's really groovy was that Ponyville's calendar was exactly like ours. So I was able to pinpoint my birthday.**

**"You had your birthday already. Happy Birthday AB," he pulls me in for another hug.**

**"Thanks," I just meld my body against his and listened to his strong heartbeat.**

**"So, what does this make us?"**

**"I dunno, but what I do know is that I want to take is slowly."**

**"Yeah, sure," he tried to seem supportive, but I knew I struck a nerve.**

**"We can be in a relationship, okay?" I looked at him and his sapphire blue eyes looked back at me.**

**"Works for me," he smiled and kissed me on my forehead.**

**"Where are the others?"**

**"Aj is at the hospital ward getting her wounds checked. She hasn't really allowed them to heal properly. She also hasn't allowed herself to rest."**

**"Where is he now?"**

**"She's talking to guards about how she thinks there's too many of them in the kingdom. So she's devising a plan to spread them out over all of Equestria."**

**"Sounds like a busy girl," he said.**

**His voice was soon followed by the voices of both Rainbow Dashes, "That Dragon Kick was just amazing!" we looked and saw Rainbow Dash flying above Dashal's head, "I didn't know that you could do that to a Timber Wolf!"**

**"Timber Wolves act big and scary but if you show them who's boss, they won't mess with you."**

**"You have to teach me that move sometime."**

**Dashal cocked and eyebrow, "It's harder than it looks Dash. Besides, knowing you is knowing myself. I know that you're just going to use it to try and get into the Wonder Bolt Academy."**

**"Have you gotten into the Wonder Bolt Academy?"**

**"No," Dashal held back and swallowed her anger. **

**"Why not? I'm awesome, I mean, you're awesome," Rainbow Dash landed on the floor.**

**"I just didn't okay! Just leave it alone!" Dashal went to the tables and began dropping food in the plate she grabbed.**

**"I'll be back," I pulled away from Nick and went over to Dashal.**

**"You okay?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah I'm fine. Just those sudden memories came back is all. Luckily for me, they all died during the war. Those blue bastards."**

**"No need to be angry at Dash about it though."**

**"I know, it's just that, that, never mind. Just forget it okay?" I nodded.**

**"I wonder if Equestria would mind losing a cow," I told her.**

**"Oh no, the cows here are like people. Eating one of them would make you seem like a monster."**

**"But we can just pick off one of the sick ones. Or the old ones that have no time lift."**

**"No AB," she smiled, "You're young and you haven't really been without meat for a while. I know it's hard, just work through it. It was hard on all of us. Which is why Aj and I always eat a lot of nuts. Our bodies crave protein and that's what's going on with you."**

**"Fine, whatever," I found a large bowl of peanuts and dig out a handful. I go around the table eating them as I found other miscellaneous food stuffs.**

**-Aj-**

**I sat in a cot with my feet in the cold marble floor as a nursing pony tended to my wounds. She used magic to dab the scabs with a cloth soaked in ointment, "Ah!" I flinched, "Can you be any rougher?"**

**"If you would've come to me of any nurse pony months ago, you wouldn't be here. You and your dammed pride," I liked her a lot. She called it like she saw it, despite who she was talking to.**

**"You know what, I'm Princess and I've been very busy lately."**

**"A Princess isn't a Princess if she feints from infections and what not," she spoke with an arrogant English accent. Even though she was blunt and a bit of and ass, she was funny and I know I could always count on her. She reminded me of a mother in a sense. She was head of the Hospital Ward, so it's kinda in her nature to be motherly.**

**"Ouch!" I jumped again in pain.**

**"The sooner we get this done and over with, the sooner I can bandage you up and the sooner you can go back to rough housing with the guards. Now," she set down the cloth, "This is going to hurt."**

**"What's going to- Eyaaaaaaouch!" she instantly covered the cloth over my scabbed wound, "What the hell!"**

**"Look at that," I looked and saw my six inch scab. It was black on one side and red on the other.**

**"That came from my arm?"**

**"Why yes. This just shows me that your body heals very well," she tossed it into the trash can and pulled the cloth away and replaced it with a large band aid, "Now you may go. Just come back this evening so I can add more ointment and change the bandage," she instructed, "Or I will find you wherever you are and do it there, hear me?"**

**"Yes ma'am," I stood up and rolled my shirt sleeve back down, "Thanks."**

**"No need for thanks, I'm just doing my job," she smiled and I left.**

**"It's about time," Celestia said. She pushed herself off the wall she had herself leaning against, "What took so long?"**

**"Oh nothing, she just wanted to make sure that my wounds weren't infected."**

**"So what's the plan for today?"**

**"I wan you to be my Advisor Celestia. You know how to rule a kingdom so much better than I and I could use your help."**

**"I would be Honored," she bowed to me.**

**"Thanks," I begin walking down the hall with her at my side.**

**"So what are you going to do about your heir to the throne?"**

**"I was thinking about that and I'm no too sure. I could always adopt."**

**"Adopt a pony? Why?"**

**"You know that I'm gay and I can't have children."**

**"We can always have Nick donate?"**

**"No, I'm not going to do that to AB. He and my sister have a chemistry together that I don't want blowing up in my face."**

**"Then they could have a child and that child could take over," she suggested.**

**"That's a great option actually. But I still wanna look into the adoption option. I know a place where baby ponies and young Phillies don't have any parents and are just orphans."**

**"How do you figure a pony is the same as a human?"**

**"Here, Ponies are the dominant species. Thy have intelligence that matches our own. The only difference between us is body structure if you look at it. Celestia had over a thousand years of ruling over her belt, you do too. She knows how to use magic, as do you. She has an annoying motherly nature about her, you do to."**

**"Hey, I resent that."**

**"Resent all you want, it's true. It's who you are Celestia."**

**"Well, you're crazy. Yeah. How you like that?"**

**"That's nothing new," I chuckled, "I was always crazy."**

**"Good point."**

**"So any word on Luna?"**

**"No," she seemed so down casted now, "No word. Which is sad. It's been over eight months and not even a sign of her. I know she can visit dreams and she hasn't yet. I have everyone on alert for that. Anyone who has an odd eerie dream will log it and mail it to me. No luck so far," she heaved.**

**"I know it's hard on you Celestia."**

**"Yeah it is, but I'm hanging in there."**

**"Don't give up hope. We will find her. That's a promise."**

**"Uh, Princess?" my top guard, Thunder Blu walked up to us.**

**"What is it Blu?"**

**"There are survivors pouring in and they're at the front gates."**

**"Give me an estimate."**

**"Around two hundred or so. They say that they're what's left from around the world. They began traveling here weeks ago, some months ago when the Darkness had destroyed their homes. Discord is with them if that makes a difference."**

**"What's Discord doing with them?"**

**"Before the darkness came to Equestria, Princess Celestia ordered both if them to try and find any survivors. Obviously they did."**

**"Get AB and Dashal to meet me at the front gates as soon as possible."**

**"Yes Princess."**

**"You can just call me Aj, Blu," I tell him.**

**"I think not malady. You're Princess and you shall be treated as such."**

**"Says who?"**

**"Says tradition."**

**"What if I don't like tradition?"**

**"Then you have to get the permission of you council."**

**"What council?"**

**"A council should consist of five members that you fully trust and know the laws and rules of the kingdom. The council are in a sense the law makers and anything they want to change must go through you and visa versa."**

**"I'll need more explanation, but for now, we have to go to the gates."**

**"Yes Princess," he saluted me and headed down the hallway in the opposite direction.**

**-AB-**

**I sat on a bench that was high above in the castle on a balcony. It over looked the direction of Ponyville. I hugged the arm of my new boyfriend and had my hewn leaned into his shoulder. He had his head leaning on my head. It was such a cliche position, but it was nice and I liked it.**

**The sun was setting and I just wanted to sit here forever, "This is nice," he told me.**

**"It is," I snuggled closer to him, "I wish everyday was like this one."**

**"That would be lovely. So, what do you like to do as a hobby?"**

**"I used to just practice my combat training with my sister. We would do hand to hand and also practice throwing knives and shooting guns. Every now and again her and would test out survival skills by leaving the farm for forty-eight hours and fight zombies."**

**"She's crazy."**

**"She's smart and she's just that good. In the process on one of those days, we would also find seeds of plants of all sorts. It was to make medicine for us for any time we needed it."**

**"Is everyone as good as her?"**

**"Luckily yes. Where she is weak, we're all strong. Despite what most people think, she's not as strong as she makes herself out to be."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"She's only strong to hide the fact that she is weak. I don't know what she's trying to hide. I could never pinpoint it. It's not our parents, that's for sure."**

**"What's wrong with your parents?"**

**"Well," I sat up, "They're not even my parents. I was adopted."**

**"Right, right, I remember you telling me about that. But we never actually fully talked about it. Care to talk about it now?"**

**"Yeah, I would actually," I turned in the bench and sat with my right leg under my left as it rested on the ground, "Okay, here' what Aj told me. When she was facing the Darkness, it turned out to be her father. He craved power and set it up to where it looked as though he had died so he could leave Earth and go on the path of destruction or whatever. He killed Aj's mother because she rather die than to give up seeing Big Mac and Aj again. So he had her killed. This all happened before I was ever born. I was told by Dashal that someone, in the middle of the night, put me on the front porch of Apple Acres when I was just a baby. That's what I have."**

**"Sounds so odd that you were just left there. Was there a note of any kind?"**

**"No, which is what drives me nuts. My theory is, is that Aj's mother, ran away from him to drive his attention to wherever she was, instead of on Aj and Big Mac. I think that the time frame when her parents disappeared was right before I was born. So they fucked and then that's when everything went down. I think, she managed to survive his attack and when I was born, she brought me back home under the radar."**

**"Seems a little far-fetched, but it is plausible," he shrugged, "I mean, what if your theory is true?"**

**"Then our mother is out there somewhere wanting to come back to us, but can't," I looked to the sky, hoping my theory is correcty.**

**-Somewhere Else-**

**I was enjoying my new life on Earth in a new dimension. I had traveled here almost nineteen years ago. This Earth was in a binary star system, so it was always hot and always sunny here. For most of the day anyway. We only got up to four hours of evening before one of the suns pops up from the horizon. The humans here have red skin due to a genetic thing from the suns millions of years in the making. I was considered an odd ball and I have been almost killed because of how I came into orbit.**

**My husband at the time, before he became an evil psychopath, invented a teleportation and cross dimensional invention. Later on down the road, he made a portable one that you could fit in the palm of one's hand. I manage to slip it from his pocket when he tried to kill me all those years ago. At the last second, I hit the button and it sent me to this Earth. **

**At first, most of the people thought me of as the Devil, some others saw me as a God. The government of course thought me the Devil or a sorcerer until I showed them the technology I had and explained my story. Of course, not being as technologically advanced as the Earth I came from. I began showing them all the technologies that my world had and they went without. Like indoor plumbing for starters and the idea of a car and planes. The government gave me amnesty, in return, I showed them and helped build their cities and give them all they wanted. And who'd of thought that they didn't know what caffeine was. What kind of world lives and thrives without caffeine, right? But that's just my take on it because I grew up with caffeine always on me.**

**Currently, I was at home, sitting at my desk. Taking a break from figuring out what I could do to make the cars better. I looked at the picture of me, my husband Thunder Blu, twelve year old Big Mac, and seven year old Applejack. Oh how I wish I could've been there to see them grow up. Especially my little girl that hadn't been born yet. Thunder Blu and I had made love the night before he went crazy and it wasn't until a few weeks later that I realized I was pregnant. Go figure. **

**I wanted to do everything in my power to protect my unborn child and that's when I was I went into hiding on Earth to try and hide from Thunder Blu. Luckily he hadn't found me until I went full term, and gave birth to a beautiful red headed girl. When Thunder Blu was hot on my trail, I had to make sure that she was okay. So, I made it to Apple Acres under the cloak of darkness and have done a Harry Potter move. I left my baby on the front step with one word written on a scrap of paper, '_Applebloom_'. I hated leaving my children without saying goodbye, but I had to do what was best for them.**

**I never had forgiven myself for leaving and now, now I'm trying to talk to the government about allowing me to go home if I gave them the keys to everything I know. The council is deliberating, but they do like my proposal. So fingers crossed, right?**

**I put the picture away when my assistant came in. She was always clumsy and ditzy in nature. She came crashing in and tripped over some rolled up pieces of paper that she had dropped, "I'm so sorry Apple," apologized.**

**"It's okay Reyhn (rain) Cloud," I helped her pick up everything. Despite her flaws, she's actually quite brilliant. She's the one responsible for the waterways that maze through the country. The waterways filters in pure drinking water to the wells.**

**"Oh, you can just call me Reyhn," she smiled and she set her stack of papers onto my desk, "Today's the big day isn't it?"**

**"Why yes it is. Today might be the day I can go back home."**

**"I'm really going to miss you Apple when you're gone."**

**"Don't get your hopes up young one. They might not consider it."**

**I spoke too soon, because there was a hard series of knocks at the door. I automatically knew that it was guards. They always knocked on my door like I've done something wrong. So I walked out of my house and walked to the door. Opening it I saw the country's Leader, Fissure. I highly doubt that it's his real name, but it's the only one he's told me, so I went with it, "Good evening Apple. May I come in?"**

**"Of course," I stepped aside and allowed him and his ten guards to come in.**

**"Good news Apple, you can go home. Just hand over everything you have on your inventions."**

**"Okay," I got really excited and I really did sorta jinx myself. I a good way that is. I said there was a huge possibility of me not going home, but I'm going home, "Just let me go get them right quick."**

**"I'll wait right here," he said.**

**My body was all fidgety because now I could go home. I went to the back room where stacks and stacks of papers stood where I kept detailed files of all the inventions. I looked at the first stack and pulled off a large bundle of books. They were so big that I had to put them on a dolly in order to take them to the front.**

**When I got to the front, a guard took the dolly from my hands and took it outside, "I'll really miss you Apple. Everyone will actually."**

**"And I'll miss everyone here Fissure. You all have been so kind to me, but as you know, I have to go back a see my children."**

**"I know," he looked sad, "We shall escort you to the center of town."**

**"Thank you. Just let me pack some things."**

**An hour later, I was looking at the fountain in the center of town where everyone was waiting from the back of the truck I was in. I got out with the guards, Fissure, and Reyhn. One of the guards took out a suitcase from the trunk and handed it to me when we reached the fountain. I was filled with sorrow. Most of these people I have grown very close to over the years.**

**"All Of You! All Of You Here! You've All Been So Supportive Of Me, And I Thank You For That! Now, I Must Take My Leave! May You All Flourish And Prosper For Forever And A Day!" **

**I took out the Dimensional Rift Unit and hit the button. A purple gel erupted from the Unit and cloaked my body. The people and environment faded into purple and I was gone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Aj-**

**I was at the gate with guards surrounding me. Quite frankly, I was getting pissed off because I wanted to talk to the survivors without them hanging over me like an old dead goose, "Okay, you six stay here!" I commanded them and pushed past the ones in front of me.**

**"AB! Dashal!" I yelled in their direction, "Get Over Here! Leave Your Guards!" I ordered and they came up to me. All the nurses and doctors in Castle of the Two Sisters, were checking on all the survivors. Some were just psychologically scarred and that's something that would have to heal in time. But their physical wounds were minor. A few cut and bruises, nothing too bad.**

**I went up to both discords and the grey human looked at me with great fear, "Princess," he greeted me softly.**

**"Discord," I took a step forward and he flinched when I patted him on the shoulder, "Good job, " I smiled, "Good job."**

**"Thank you," he smiled back, "That means a lot coming from you."**

**"Don't worry about it," I scratched my nose, "You did good Discord."**

**He took a large gasp in at my words, "That's the first time I've heard you say my name without insulting me or just calling some other obscenity in replace of my name. I really do thank you."**

**"That's because you did a wonderful job in protecting all these ponies here. Something that I've never would've expected from you."**

**"Like I've said before, I am reformed. Thanks to Fluttershy."**

**"Yeah, I had my doubts about you then, but this is now. And now, I can see me trusting you," his smiled faded a little, "I do trust you a little, but just give it time and we'll see where the road takes us."**

**He dipped his chin and walked away, "Wow, I don't think anyone expected that coming from you," AB told me.**

**"What? He did do an amazing job," I shrugged and went to Thunder Blu, "Okay boss, I want all these ponies to sleep in the vacant rooms we have in the castle."**

**"Are you sure? We don't have enough rooms to bunk all of them."**

**"Yeah, yeah, I know. Families with families and that should be enough room for them."**

**"Okay, I'll have the guards move them in once the doctor and nurse ponies give the go ahead."**

**"Thanks," he bowed and walked away.**

**"So what did you call us over here?"**

**"I wanted to talk to you two and the rest of the gang about you six becoming my council."**

**"What?" AB was shocked and I repeated myself, "I heard what you said, but really? All of us, aside from Dashal and I, are caught up with ourselves. Kinda too busy to be council."**

**"Don't worry, I have a plan that won't cut into their times with their counterparts too much."**

**"Okay, good," Dashal nodded, "And I do have to go somewhere later tonight."**

**"And where would that be?"**

**"It's just something personal I have to deal with. I'll be fine."**

**"It's not you I'm worried about. It's those who are involved in your plan."**

**"I'm not going to do anything stupid," she promised me.**

**"I hope not," I joked and my smiled faded away. A mysterious wind picked up from out of nowhere. It wasn't anything bad. It was a few notches under subtle.**

**"Uh oh," AB started, "I know that look. What is it?" we began looking around to find out what I was sensing.**

**"Everybody Move To The Castle!" I ranted, "Backs Against The Walls! Guards In Front!" I pushed some of the teen ponies toward the castle as headed toward the gates of the fence. Looking everywhere I noticed an abnormality in the direction of Ponyville.**

**"I Need An Alicorn Here Now!" Thunder Blu rushed to my side and I hopped on his armor plated back, "Ponyville! Now!"**

**I felt his body tensed as he lowered the upper part of his body and thrusted into the air. The sound of his wings beat heavily in my ears. He used his knowledge of aerobatics to soar through the air. The wind filled my hair and blocked other sound from my ears.**

**In minutes, we were at Ponyville and the wind that was here had already died down. We landed and before he could adjust himself, I had already jumped off. I looked around in one direction and he looked in another.**

**I only took a few steps before I heard the sound of something hitting metal and a loud, "Ah!" whipping around, I saw some random blonde with a large branch standing over Thunder Blu's lifeless body. Red tinge his mane and his legs twitched.**

**"Argh!" I ran over to her and gave her a spear to her midsection. I got to my knees and tossed the branch away before making it to Thunder Blu's side, "Blu? Blu?!" I checked his mane for the source of the blood and luckily the gash was small. I tore off the hem of my pant leg and wrapped it around his head and focused the knot around the gash to keep pressure on it. I heard the sound of someone's hands and knees sliding through the dirt, "Don't Move!" the movement stops as I stand, "Tell me who you are and I'll kill you and leave you with whatever dignity you might have!" I snarled.**

**She stood up with her face still away from me. She turned around and what I saw shocked me just as much as it did when I saw my father. It was like looking into a mirror. Her wavy blonde hair. Her emerald green eyes. The way her freckles lined her tanned skin. Even the way she was built. She had toned and prominent muscles lining her arms and she had been bestowed with a Devine endowment like me. The only difference between us was the fact that her face was aged a little, I'm guessing around early thirties. She Could get confused with me if it wasn't for the wrinkles around her mouth. I remembered her. Her face looked exactly as it did all those years ago.**

**She gasped when she saw me and covered her mouth, "Applejack?" she spoked softly, "Is that really you?"**

**"Mommy?" I spoke only loud enough for her to hear.**

**"Yes," she held her hands under her chin and nodded quickly with tears in her eyes. She took one step foreword with an arm stretched. I took a step back and she retracted her arm and stopped coming closer to me.**

**I was shaking because I knew who she was and I couldn't believe it, "Mommy?" I repeated again and she smiled big and nodded, "Mommy?"**

**I moved toward her and she me. I held my hands up to my face, hesitant to reach out and make sure that this was either a dream or not.**

**The woman stuck her hand out and touched my face. Her smooth hands caressed my cheek. I reached out and gently placed my fingers on her chin. The feel of her skin confirmed that this hallucination was so vivid and life like, "Applejack," she smiled, "My baby," she slowly, but surely, pulled me into a hug.**

**"Mommy," I mewed and began to cry.**

**"Ssh, ssh! Don't cry, I'm here," she began singing a song that I remembered hearing when I went to sleep. It was the song from Tarzan, 'You'll Be In My Heart'. I hugged her back and she continued singing.**

**"I've missed you so much," I tell her, "I thought you were dead."**

**"I made it Applejack and I'm back home with my baby."**

**"Mommy," I couldn't help myself and jus cried harder. I felt so happy to see my mother again. It was like she was just brought back from the dead.**

**"Look at me," she held my face and I looked into her eyes, "I'm back and I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But first, I must see how you've grown. Just like your mother," I looked down at the ground as tears fell, "Applejack, look at me," I did, "I never wanted to hurt you. I had to leave in order to protect you and Big Mac and Applebloom.**

**"Applebloom?"**

**"Yes. She is your sister. I had her almost a year after my disappearance. I brought her back home so she could be safe. I couldn't stay because-!"**

**"Because of my father, yes I know," I pulled away from her.**

**"Your father! He's still alive?"**

**"No, I killed him almost nine months ago. Well, not really, but he is dead all the same."**

**Before she could speak, "Aj!" I heard Dashal yell. We looked and we saw scores of Alicorns and Pegasai land some yards away.**

**"Applejack! Run!" she demanded and picked the branch back up.**

**"No!" I snatched it away from her, "They're friends."**

**Dashal ran up to me when I dropped the branch and began inspecting me, "Are you okay?"**

**I pulled away her probing hands, "I'm fine babe," I tell her.**

**"Babe?" my mother asked.**

**"Who the fuck are...," she shook her head and rubbed her eyes, "You look so familiar," she pulled me next to my mother, "You have a clone?"**

**"No, this is, my mother."**

**"Bullshit!" Dashal spat, "Your parent are dead."**

**"Tell that to my dad."**

**"If that's the case, then I see where you got your boobs from," she pointed at my mothers breasts.**

**"Wait, babe?" my mother asked again.**

**"Yeah," I took Dashal's hand into mine, "We're lovers."**

**"Wow, uh, that's kinda unexpected," she rubbed the back of her neck.**

**"Is there a problem?"**

**"Oh, no!" she waved her hands, "I am just surprised is all. I didn't expect that you'd roll like that is all."**

**"Well it is and I love her very much."**

**"Woah!" Pinkie bounced up to us, "So this your mom huh? You look just like her Aj!"**

**"And who might you be?" my mother asked.**

**"The names Pinkie Pie, but you can just call me Pinkie Pie!" she snorted in laughter, "I can't believe that we've finally get to meet the woman who gave birth to a Princess!"**

**"Princess?" she looked to me**

**"It's a long story,"I joked.**

**"Hold up!" Dashal threw her hands in the air in surrendurence, "Let me explain this. This is your mother and you're a princess. The Darkness is dead and her and I are lovers. Does that sum it up?"**

**"Is she always this hyped up?" my mother asked.**

**"That's why I love her."**

**I heard groaning coming from behind me. It was Thunder Blue. I went to his side and dropped to my knees, "You okay, Blu?" I lifted his head into my knees.**

**"What happened?"**

**"You got hit."**

**"By what?"**

**"Doesn't matter, it's good to see that you're awake."**

**"My head hurts," he groaned.**

**"Just take it easy and we'll get you back home okay Blu."**

**"These animals can talk?"**

**"Their ponies and they do talk. They're just as smart as any human," I tell her as she sat in front of me, "And who's this?"**

**"This is Thunder Blu."**

**"What?" she inhaled sharply.**

**"His name is Thunder Blu," I repeated, "What's wrong?"**

**"Thunder Blu's the name of your father."**

**I looked at Blu, "Talk about irony right?" Blu laughed, "The human who was going to kill you has the same name as the pony who's your lead protector."**

**"What the hell is going on here?" AB blurted out as she landed with Rainbow Dash.**

**"AB!" I called out, "Over here!"**

**She followed the sound of my voice and was immediately hit with the sight of bewilderment and befuddlement and was betwixt being speechless and wrapping her mind at what she saw.**

**She stuttered and stammered and was just stupefied at the sudden intake of new data, "Applebloom?" my mother stood up and I smiled.**

**"Aj? What's going on? If this is some kind of magical joke, it's not funny!" she tried to make sense of this but couldn't, "Applejack! Explain, please! His shit isn't funny!"**

**"Such naughty language coming from my daughter," mom professed.**

**"No, I'm adopted. I was left all alone," she began to cry.**

**•Applejack side note: If you haven't picked up on this by now readers, there's a lot of crying. Ugh, it's such a pain really, but this is how the story went. So shut up and quite and stop interrupting me. Hehehe!•**

**Our mother began explaining the tale she told me and Applebloom was still trying to get her mind to wrap around all this news.**

**"At least you turned out beautiful like your sister," our mom said when she was done with her tale, "You have the prettiest eyes."**

**"I need some time to deal with all of this," AB began backing up, "Aj, can we talk for a minute. Sister to sister."**

**I knew what this was all about. I could tell by her voice that she doesn't believe a damn thing that has been said regarding this current juncture in our life.**

**So I went with her anyway, despite knowing what she was already going to say.**

**-Dashal-**

**I watched the two sisters walk down the road a little before they started talking, "So my daughter is a lesbian?" she asked me in the nicest way she possibly could.**

**"You act as though there's something wrong with that. She and I found love in each other. What more do you want from her."**

**"Nothing, I'm just being a mother is all. After being away for nearly two decades, I almost forgot what it was like to have those maternal instincts kick in."**

**"I know. I'm sorry. I was just being a little sensitive, is all."**

**"I looks as though the years have been good to you as well."**

**"Eeeeeh, I wouldn't that terminology for it, but hinge could've been a whole lot worse."**

**"Does Applebloom have anyone in mind?"**

**"There's this guy Nick that she seems to click with. Your have to ask her."**

**"Who's Nick?"**

**"Some guy that Celestia brought from our home world to hear. She said that he was supposed to help one of us humans out with something. Don't know what she meant by that, but Celestia knows what she had planned out for us."**

**"You make her seem as though she's dead."**

**"She is, dead. At least the pony version of her anyway."**

**Shouting began emitting from the two sisters and their hands waved through he air with emphasis, "Do they always fight like this?"**

**"Believe it or not, they're actually working things out and only a few minutes away from an agreement. I would've been scared if they did stay quiet and came back."**

**"You seem to know them well."**

**"Well of course I know them well. Aj and I have ways been close. It's because we've had feelings for each other for years and always wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible. Until about almost a year ago when we confessed our love to each other."**

**"I find it cute actually to see my daughters fight. They're so much like me and my sister."**

**"You had a sister?" I asked.**

**"Your aunt Apple Clover. She was younger and a but few spirited."**

**"So you now where she is?"**

**"No the last time I saw her was when I was going to the super market with her one day. This was when we were in our teens. She went with a band agains my better judgment and that was the last time I've seen her."**

**"Well, at least we are together," I told her, "There's so much that we have to catch up on."**

**"Before we do, I would like to rest. Dimensional travel is so tiring."**

**"Speaking of, you're going to have to tell me how you managed to do that."**

**"Gee, so aggressive."**

**"That's just who I am," I crossed my arms, "And I'm not going to change."**

**We heard blows of punches. We looked and Aj and AB were fighting and landing blows on each other. Everything now changed from bad to a total shit storm as far as intensity, "Now what are they doing?" she was freaking out.**

**"They're having a good fight that I have to break up."**

**"I can do something, right?"**

**"If you know how to fight, then c'mon," she kept reserved and I just shook my head, "Fine, I'll do it myself."**

**I ran over and cut into the fight. Aj was throwing a punch and I caught it with a hand. AB threw an elbow and I caught that as well. Pushing them apart I got in between them, "Enough!"**

**"Hey!" AB yelled, "We were just discussing."**

**"Yeah, for what?" I helped them back up.**

**"Who gets to have solo time first with mom," Aj responded.**

**"She's my mom," AB stated.**

**"You explained to her the story?" I asked my blonde love.**

**"Yeah and she wants to have first dibs on one on one time with her."**

**"I haven't even met her, so I should get first crack at her."**

**"I'm your older sister, so I call big sister override."**

**"I think that we should tell Big Mac this then. I think he would take my side on this."**

**"You won't get to him before I do."**

**"We will see about that," AB shoved Aj.**

**She shoved back and they went to wrestling each other instead of fighting. Their mom came over, "Stop! Stop It!" she clapped her hands together on each word. The girls immediately stopped and stood up.**

**They stood side to side with their hands behind their backs, "Sorry."**

**"You two are old enough to know how to talk things out."**

**"But talking things out are soooo boring," AB rolled her eyes.**

**"I concur," Aj agreed.**

**"No, you two don't have to fight," their mother rubbed the bridge of her nose.**

**"Yes we do. We are very stubborn people and the only way to solve our differences is to fight."**

**"There shall be no fighting."**

**"But mom...," they both whined in unison.**

**"No buts, or I might have to put you both in timeout," she threatened.**

**"We're twenty eight and eighteen," AB stated, "We are grown. We don't have to go into timeout if we don't wan to."**

**"Then you're grounded."**

**"You can't ground a Princess!" Aj smiled.**

**"If you're princess, then that makes me Queen," Aj gasped at her mother's very good point.**

**"I don't need this," Aj knew she was beat and began walking away.**

**"Don't walk away from this," her mom grabbed he shoulder.**

**An crossed her arms as she turned around, "I'm old enough to know that I'm in charge and I won't be grounded," she continued to joke.**

**"Oh yes you would."**

**Aj sat on the ground with her arms and legs now crossed, "No!"**

**"You say you're grown and her you're acting like a child."**

**"Big Mac won't agree with you."**

**"Where is he by the way?"**

**"Making sure that all the survivors are okay," AB responded.**

**"I would like to see him."**

**"Then c'mon," Aj jumped back up and ran to the hoard of ponies. **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Aj-**

**We landed back at the castle and it was empty aside from the rest of our group with our pony doppelgängers. They sat on the castle steps talking and bickering amongst themselves.**

**My mom and I purposely landed in the back because I wanted to pull a prank on them, "Okay mom," she slowly dismounted a green Pegasai, "This is the plan, I want you to go out first and greet them. Since we look exactly alike almost to the letter, I want you to pretend to be me."**

**"What for?"**

**"To just pull a prank on them is all."**

**"That's not very nice Applejack."**

**"It'd be funny as hell. C'mon, it'll be fun. I promise."**

**"How will I know who is who?"**

**"You remember me and my friends?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then you'll know who the ponies are. I can promise ya that. Now go!"**

**-Apple-**

**I worked my way through the rainbow of ponies until I got to the steps and I was greeted by Big Mac, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and the ponies.**

**"Aj?" Twilight, the dark purple haired human spoke, "You okay?"**

**I cleared my throat and tried to sound like my daughter, "Just fine Twilight."**

**"I dunno, you sound funny and you don't look so good. What happened over there?"**

**I had to think quick on this one, "Just some wolves moving through the city."**

**"The Timber Wolves were in Ponyville?" it looked like she wasn't buying it, but I hope she would, "Doesn't make sense, but whatever you say boss."**

**"You seriously don't look too good though," Rarity took a step closer to me, "And why did you change? Weren't you wearing orange?"**

**"I, uh, stopped by the farm to change."**

**"What for?"**

**"What is with all these questions, geez. So many of them," I heard footsteps walk up to me and it was Applejack. She looked at me, then at her friends. She moved and cocked her head back and forth as she looked at me and her friends.**

**The mouths of her friends fell open and amazement and awe and just pure shock. I looked at he and she couldn't help it anymore and just smiled.**

**Twilight was slapping her chest and gasped in a breath of air and coughed violently. She stopped breathing for seconds I soon realized.**

**"Hey guys," the blonde spoke, "Did I miss anything?" she continued to smile.**

**"Aj?" Twilight asked.**

**"Yeah?" Applejack and I said in unison.**

**Twilight grabbed both of our chins with a hand and pulled out faces together to try and decipher the difference between us. She ran her hands all over our faces and all through our hair. She did something unexpected and groped our breasts.**

**"Hey!" Applejack smacked her hands away, "Those are for Dashal only!"**

**"Aj, thank god. Who or what is this? A clone or something? If it is. You could've done so much better."**

**"What makes you say that?"**

**"It aged quite a bit."**

**"Hey, I resent that!" I scorned, "I'm not that old."**

**"It, happens to be my mother," Aj took my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.**

**"You're kidding?" Twilight stepped back, "How? This isn't possible."**

**"Dimension Travel," she says.**

**"Need not sayeth more," Twilight stated.**

**"Mom?" Big Mac walked up with his gold hair rustling through the light breeze. Even though he stood over six and a half feet tall and was twice as wide as I was, he looked so innocent when he walked up to me.**

**His shadow fell over me as he held his hands up; wanting to give me a hug, but held himself back, "Hey Mackie, my have you grown. Now come give your mamma some love," I pulled him in for a hug. His huge hands rested on my waist and mine around his neck.**

**I pulled away and I saw all three of my children standing around me, "All my children are here," my heart was warm with a mother's love, "Two decades have done an awful lot to you. Oh!" I jumped at the word and pulled a slender plastic black box out of my inside robe pocket. I slapped the box into Big Mac's hand, "Honey dipped and sun dried."**

**He opened the box and pulled out a strand of wheat, "I never thought I would see the day," he smiled, "Where I'd be chewing on these again."**

**"You haven't been here?" Applebloom asked.**

**"I haven't actually. Never been needing it," he put it in his mouth and I was just so happy.**

**"Princess Aj?" we turned to the voice and I remembered who that face belonged to. Grey and and disformed it was. Discord was his name and I had some loose ends with him.**

**"Discord!" I yelled and Applejack steps in front of me as Discord whimpers. Fear was in his eyes, "Move out of the way Applejack!" I tell her, "That man is a monster!"**

**"He was a monster mother," Applejack held my shoulders.**

**"What do you mean was?"**

**"He single handedly saved almost two hundred lives from my dad's destruction."**

**"Just to get at you no doubt."**

**"If that was the case, he would've done so already. He's changed mother. He's a good person now."**

**"No! He will always be a bastard child to me!"**

**"This man saved lives and if you can't accept the fact that he's changed, I don't know what to tell you. Other than to trust me to trust him."**

**"He has you under a spell?" I tried rationing out her words.**

**"If he did, I wouldn't be here today. Trust me on this one, mom," Applejack told me before turning to Discord, "What is it Discord?" she asked.**

**"All of the survivors are housed aside from Chrissie. She's waiting for pony Applejack in your quarters."**

**"Thanks," she patted him on the back.**

**"Discord?" Fluttershy, the pink haired human came up to him, "Can I talk to go for a second?"**

**"If Princess Applejack doesn't need something else from me," he looked to her for confirmation.**

**I saw Applejack read the situation and she saw something that I didn't, "No sure, go ahead. I'll take it from here."**

**Discord bowed and left with Fluttershy.**

**"Applejack! With me!" the orange mare walked over so her.**

**"What is it Princess?"**

**"You can just call me Aj as usual Apple," she took the hat off the mare's head and put it on.**

**"Hey, that's my hat!" Applejack stood on her hind legs and tried to snatch it off my daughter's head.**

**"It's mine now!" Aj laughed and ran toward the door.**

**"You come back here!"**

**-Fluttershy-**

**We walked in silence until we hit the gate, "Is there something wrong Fluttershy?" he asked.**

**"No," he was walking behind means I kept my face away from him, "Just wanted to say great job out there."**

**"You could've said that when we were at the castle."**

**"I know," I couldn't help but feel the way I did and I felt my old shy self bubbling up, "I, uh, I'm sorry," my voice just got quiet, "I didn't mean to drag you out here."**

**I kept my focus on the ground and whipped around to leave. Discord caught me in his chest and wrapped his arms around me, "What is this all about?" I heard the answer to his question already in his voice.**

**"I w-was just worried about you when you were gone."**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Yeah. You were gone for so long," I took a whiff of his herbal earthy smell of differing plants. A sure sign that he's traveled in the Timber Forest recently.**

**"Yeah, I was," he said as he pulled me back far enough to look into my eyes. I looked into those red eyes of his. His face was shifted a distorted like I was looking at his face in water. Other than his face and the short horns on his head, he was handsome. His warm fruity breath drew me into his charm and I couldn't hold back anymore.**

**"I uh," I continued to stammer, not being able to find the words to express what I was feeling. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into his and mashed our lips together.**

**His kiss was passionate, like he's been holding it in for a long time. It was about time. His long tongue fought its way into my mouth and fought with me tongue. It was a bitter taste but I didn't care. I just wanted this to continue.**

**I hugged his neck and he moved his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.**

**-Aj-**

**"So, mom," I spoke as I forked down a plate of veggies and fruits, "To answer your question again, yes I'm lesbian. I don't get what's so wrong with that. A mother isn't supposed to be happy that her children found love, is that what I'm hearing?"**

**"No, it's not that," she told me, "I just am still trying to wrap my head around it is all."**

**"Well, okay," I swallowed my food and pushed the plate back.**

**"Now what of this Nick feller? Where is he?"**

**"He's with Celestia-!"**

**The doors barged open with the sound of Nick and Celestia bickering over crown designs, "I'm telling you Nick, I know her well enough to know that she doesn't want anything fancy."**

**Nick pointed at a point on a large sheet of paper, "What about that gem doesn't scream fancy? It also seems redundant to me. It looks too much like the Element of Honesty crown to me."**

**"No it doesn't," Celestia rolled up the paper and shoved it under her arm with the rest of the rolled up paper.**

**"Um, yeah it does," the redhead followed her to the dining hall table and sat down, "What is it about my ideas do you not like."**

**"It's too grand for her."**

**"She's a Princess for fucks sake!"**

**"Trust me, her whole attire is to be able to look presentable and still be able to fight at the same time!"**

**"She's a Princess and Princesses aren't supposed to fight. That's what guards and the military is for."**

**"When I was ruling, I still fought alongside my guards."**

**"Aj is not you!"**

**"Okay guys," I butted in, "Lets take this back a couple notches."**

**"Oh shut up!" they said in unison and faced each other to continue their endless bantering.**

**I took the plate I was using and slammed it onto the table. That caused everyone to jump in fear and look at me, "Both of you are off the project! Give all that you have to the Raritys and they'll design my crown for me."**

**"What?" Nick spat, "No! We are still going to do this!"**

**"I don't think I gave a request! That was a directive!"**

**"Mom," AB started, "Meet Nick, my boyfriend."**

**"Ooh," Nick scrunched up his face, "I think we got off on the wrong footing here," Nick stood up slowly as my mother crossed her arms.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes ma'am. AB has told me a lot about you," he chuckled nervously, "And my god Aj looks a lot like you. It's like you're twins or something."**

**"Thank you for the compliment," she smiled.**

**"Now that I think about it, all of you have found love except for Big Mac. Who do you have in mind Macintosh?" she leaned in and held herself off the table by her forearms.**

**Big Mac choked on the food he was chewing and slammed his fist repeatedly on the table as he pounded his fist with the other, "Hack!" his lungs ejected a large wad of green food, "Oh god" He continued coughing and after about another minute, he regained his breath, "I haven't. And I'm okay with that."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Eeyup!"**

**"You don't want to find anyone special?"**

**"Nnope!"**

**"Well okay then," my mother seemed a little down cast at this sudden revelation.**

**We sat in silence for whither few minutes and ate our food. When we were done, a few of the waiter and waitress ponies came by and collected our plates, "Would any of you like dessert?" we looked and there was the pink mare Pinkie Pie. She seemed so sad and broken that it pulled my heart down a little.**

**"You okay Pinkie?" I asked.**

**"Sort of. I just had a huge fight with myself."**

**"What happened?"**

**"There was this one recipe that I wanted to do and she told me that it wasn't any good."**

**"She said that? That sounds a bit far fetched for her to say something like that," AB stated and we all nodded in agreement.**

**"She did say that and it just hurt my feelings. So I came here," she pouted.**

**"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it though," I said, "Did she say why?"**

**"She said it was because I'm using the wrong kind of rocks to make the dish. No pony knows more about rock candy than I do."**

**"Did you stick around to find out what she mean by that?"**

**"No," she whimpered, "I was so hurt at what he said, that I just ran away."**

**"You should go back to her and work things out."**

**"What for? She hurt my feelings."**

**"Why not I come with you?"**

**"Um, okay. I guess," she looked at the ground in sadness.**

**"Then c'mon," I stood up and we both walked out the large double doors.**

**Going down to the main corridor, guards were flocking everywhere to help Discord and Fluttershy maintain the commotion that was the survivors. Discord was in the middle of scores of mothers with their young in front of them. It looked as though he needed help, so I did, "OH SHUT UP!" I bellowed and within seconds, the crowd quieted as everyone faced me, "What is the problem?"**

**"There are too many of them and too little room," Discord responded.**

**"Where are the Architects?"**

**"I have no idea," he shrugged.**

**"Then someone bring them to the throne room as soon as possible!" I demanded then grabbed the hand of Pinkie and led her to and out the front door and down the fronts stairs.**

**-Dashal-**

**I walked through Timber Forest with Twilight, "I still don't get why you need me to come along. I wanna catch up my reading and work on my magic a little with Celestia," Twilight stated.**

**"All I need is someone to watch my back," I said.**

**"You could've gotten Aj or AB or Rarity or Pinkie even Flutters to help you."**

**"Couldn't find Pinkie or Flutters. AB and Aj are hanging out with their mom and Rarity is, well, Rarity. So you're the only one who doesn't have something to do."**

**"I have reading you know."**

**"Something that you could do when you're about to go to sleep or on the shitter."**

**"You didn't want to be bothered when you were reading Daring Do," she pointed out.**

**"That was when my leg was broken."**

**"And what about afterwards?"**

**"All I was doing was the same thing I always do. Being awesome. It does get boring sometimes, which is why I've read and kept up on my studies. Now enough with the badgering. Look for a yellow berry with swirling red stripes on it."**

**"Why?"**

**"I already told you, I am working on the cure for the Zombie Virus. The book on berries said that this rare berry that only grows in Timber Forest has certain healing properties that I need."**

**"Why are you working in it? There's no virus here."**

**"That you know of."**

**"What are you saying?"**

**"When I died, Aj and I made a pact. If I died before she did, keep all my work on the counter-Zombie Virus top secret. She had a vial of the virus always in the house after that."**

**"That's so dangerous!" Twilight yelled.**

**"Don't worry, it's in a protected jar that he and I have used your magic to create. The only thing that could break the jar would be your death. Otherwise, it won't break."**

**"Where is it now?"**

**"Back at my lab."**

**"It's here?"**

**"Yeah, Aj always kept it on her person."**

**"We have to destroy it!" she stopped walking.**

**"It won't do any harm."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I just know these things Twilight. Now help me find that berry!"**

**We began hearing growling and the sound of something evil lurking behind the trees, "Eep!" Twilight wen behind me and buried her face into my back, "Im scared."**

**"Don't be turning into Fluttershy on me," I told her as I looked around to find out what the source of the growling was.**

**Jumping out of the trees was a pack of beasts that looked like a collection of trees and old logs, "Twilight, what are those?" fear stuck fast to my chest and I went stiff with fear.**

**I felt her head moved and she let out a scream; nearly busting my eardrum. The beasts began to charge and I turned to run and saw Twilight already running away. I was going to at first, but something in me told me to stay and fight. No matter how much I fought against my urges, I turned around to fight.**

**The beasts split up and had me surrounded. The first to move got a strong roundhouse kick to its large nose. It whimpered and held its nose as it backed up.**

**I felt three stinging lines across my back and my head began to float. I reached behind me and felt my back. I felt skin and torn cloth along with ridges and some kind of liquid. Pulling my hand back, my palm was covered in red. Turning around I saw the beast raise a claw to attack me. I did a back flip and twisted so that the ball of my foot connected with its chin.**

**I landed and faltered to my knees. Looking up I saw that its wooden chin had been had been smashed in and it now hung only one side. It and the other I kicked ran off and the biggest of them all, snarled and moved closer to tower over me. Its large frame blocked out the setting sun.**

**It opened its maw and dropped its head. I grabbed its each jaw with either hand and couldn't hold it for long because of my weakened state. With the last of my strength, I went, "Oh screw this!" I stood, "Open wide!" I stretched my arms wide and hear a deathly pop followed by a roar in pure agony. The beast pulled off of me and shook its head. Whining as its jaw hung gimp. It ran off and the three that were left looked at me with such fear. I let out a mix between a roar and a hiss. They winced as I looked into their purple eyes. Soon after they slowly walked up to me and bowed. Dropping their heads and stretching out one foot to do so.**

**'Are they under my control?' I thought, "Sit!" I ordered of them and they did. Before long, my injury got to me and I blacked out before I hit the ground.**

**-Twilight-**

**All I could to was to keep running and running. Fear of those monsters pressed on my brain so much, that I thought I felt a hot prickle on my neck and I ran faster.**

**I made it to Ponyville and made it to Rarity's house. I barged inside and closed the door behind me. I pressed my back against the door panting hard.**

**"You look like hell," Rarity said in a muffled tone. She had pins sticking out of it as she was adjusting a blue dress on a manikin.**

**"I saw beasts in the forest."**

**"You went alone?"**

**"No, I was with... shit! Dashal!"**

**"Where is she?"**

**"I don't know. I think she might still be in the forest."**

**"You left her alone!" Rarity spat the pins out on a desk.**

**"I didn't mean to. It was those things in the forest."**

**"What things?" the white pony walked in.**

**"Those wooden animals in Timber Forest."**

**"You mean the Timber Wolves? What about them darling?"**

**"I saw them."**

**Rarity's eyes went wide, "Oh my goodness! Ho dreadful!"**

**"The worst part is, I left Dashal in the forest all by herself."**

**"That's not good! They could kill her!" the human rushed me and pushed me out if the way to get to the door, "We have to go save her!"**

**"I'm not!" I said, "Im too scared!"**

**"You're coming with me Twilight!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me along, "Rarity, go have Spike send a letter to Aj! Now!"**

**"On it."**

**-Aj-**

**I sat with my legs crossed in Celestia's old throne chair as I looked out at the Architects squabbling over housing plans. Chrissie sat in the throne chair next to me. She was about thirteen and after like it too.**

**"What am I doing here Princess? It's not any fun."**

**"I just wanted to say hi and hang out with my favorite cousin."**

**"I'm not related to you!" she claimed, "Im related to Applejack!"**

**"I'm only the human version of her," I said.**

**"You humans are so weird," she groaned.**

**"How so?"**

**"The way you walk. Walking on two legs and use those things," she pointed at my hands with her hoof.**

**"You mean hands."**

**"Yeah. And also, you're not even covered in fur. You cover your rubbery hides with clothes."**

**"And you ponies don't?" I immediately thought of Rarity.**

**Before she could speak, AB came in with a large box in her hands, along with Applejack and the Castle's clothing designer, Patches. The brown pony came in with the most smug like smile on his face.**

**He and AB came up to me and I stood, "What are you three smiling about?" I asked.**

**The Unicorn's horn began to glow and the box opened. Soon after, a black cowgirl hat floated up and over to my face. I gasped because it was just like the hat I had back at home, "AB told me that you didn't have your own hat, so I done did made you one," Applejack said as the hat fit perfectly on my head.**

**"Thanks Applejack."**

**"Don't mention it Sugarcube," she smiled.**

**"And this is what Patches and I have been working on for the last couple of days," AB pulled out a hanger with an orange flannel shirt over a white T-shirt and black jeans hanging under them. She also pulled out a pair of black leather boots, "One of the dying cows happily gave up he body to have these made. So I gave her family the Grazing Meadow to have as compensation. I hope that's okay?"**

**"That's fine," I said. I was just so happy about my outfit, "Lets see Rarity top this," I laughed.**

**A piff of green flames snaked its way through the air and formed into a rolled up piece of parchment in front of me, "The hell?" I grabbed the paper and unrolled it.**

**It read,**

**'It's Rainbow Dash! Come ASAP! -Spike'**

**"Looks like I gotta go! Dammit! I can never catch a break when it comes to fashion," AB grabbed the paper from my hands and read it.**

**"C'mon Aj!" her and I ran up to Thunder Blu and Night Water, "To Ponyville!" AB commanded.**

**"Right away madam," Night Water responded in an Australian accent.**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Dashal-**

**'I love you Dashal.'**

**'I love you too Aj.'**

**'No matter what happens, I will always love you. I will always protect you.'**

**I slowly woke up. Feeling so groggy and my mind feels like its running through mud. My body was laxed and all spent of energy. My tongue felt like it was wrapped in cotton. Overall, not the worst feeling I've woken up to. I soon realized that I was laying on my stomach looking at a wooden cabin wall.**

**Hearing snoring in the other direction, I struggled to flip my head over. My hair fell in front of my face, 'Just peachy,' I thought. Being too tired to move my arms, I blew on my hair. The rainbow locks moved enough for me to see out of one eye at a humanoid figure sitting and sleeping in a rocking chair. It was a girl, I could tell by the long yellow hair. She was in an orange flannel shirt, with a white T-shirt, black jeans and boots, and a cowgirl hat slanted over her face. Her head moved up and down because of her chin resting on her breasts. Her arms were crossed under them and her legs were stretched and crossed at the ankles. I knew who it was. Aj.**

**She murmured in something in her sleep that I couldn't make out. She looked so cute just siting there that I wanted to just take a picture and cherish it forever, "Aj..." even my voice was weak, "Aj..." I pushed to say louder. So I did the only thing I could. I groaned loudly, in hopes that she would wake up. And she did.**

**Sleepily, she moved her hat back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "You're awake," she yawned.**

**"Yeah," I said softly.**

**She pulled the stool from the nightstand and placed it next to the bed. She leaned her upper body on the bed as she took off her hat and placed it on the bed post to allow our heads to be mere inches away. She moved my hair away so I could look at her beautiful face.**

**I smelled her warm candy breath wafting my nose, "You've been out for two nights and a day. And to answer your other questions, you have three gashes on your back from a Timber Wolf. The bastard got ya good, but not too good. Thank God."**

**"Why can't I move?"**

**"Fluttershy and Twilight made a strong medicine that will heal your wounds quickly, but leave you weak for a little bit."**

**"Can I lay on my back?" I spoke softly.**

**"Not if you want to feel excruciating pain. Your wounds have scabbed over, but aren't healed enough for you to move your back, much less lay on it."**

**"Okay."**

**"Don't worry, just another day and you'll be healed enough to sit up."**

**"I have to piss."**

**Her face turned grim, "I know you're a proud soul, but, uh, we have you on a urine bag at the moment."**

**She ran her hands through my hair and I cried a little bit as I let my body do its work. I didn't being helpless like this.**

**"I know this is hard for you."**

**"Am I in a diaper too?" I cried and she didn't respond, "Fuck me!"**

**"Don't cry," she wiped the tears from my eyes.**

**"It's kind of hard not to," I sobbed and sobbed.**

**Aj began doing something that she's hardly ever done. She began to sing to me, "Come stop you're crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. My arms will keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. 'Cuz you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more." (A/N: Song "You'll Be In My Heart" courtesy of Phil Collins. I love this song!)**

**I actually felt better because of that, "Thank you," I said as I finished my business.**

**"Yeah," she right back to rubbing my head that also calmed me down. Then I noticed something, "Your ears," I forced out.**

**She took her hand away and moved it her ears. Her heads had pointed like an elves. They weren't elongated, instead,they rounded to a point.**

**"That's weird," she moved my hair back and touched them, "Same thing's going on with you."**

**"Why?" as we spoke, the door slowly opened.**

**"I don't know Dashal."**

**"Hey you two," it was the sound of Aj's mother.**

**"Hey mom," Aj looked at her.**

**"I brought Dashal's medicine and her bandages."**

**"Thanks," Aj stood.**

**"Yeah," she said weakly and walked back.**

**Aj straddled my waist and pulled down the blanket all the way down to it. She took off whatever bandages that were in place and I soon felt a cool hand spread some kind of jelly in diagonal wiping. She only took her hand off twice to repeat the process thrice. Soon after, I felt three trips of thin clothe behind taped to my back.**

**When it was done, she leaned over and moved my hair out of her way; arching her back to make sure that he stomach didn't touch me.**

**The sensation of her tongue grazed my ear and I shuddered. She kissed my ear and made a trail up and down my neck. It was getting me so hot and I mewed in response. Nibbling and sucking on my neck was torturing me to no end. She took a hand and began to groped my ass. I was getting so hot and I couldn't do anything about it.**

**"More," I groaned.**

**She stopped and I heard her breath in my ear before she spoke, "You can wait another twenty four hours."**

**I groaned in protest and I knew I had to get her back for this.**

**-In A Galaxy Far, Far Away...-**

**"Master," a hooded black figure came up to a brain floating inside a large cylinder that stretched down from the ceiling into the floor filled with a clear liquid. The brain was connected to wires and tubes that came from the ceiling of its confinement.**

**"What do you want Exractise?" it hissed.**

**"The Dimensional Rifting Unit has been activated."**

**"That wench Apple must've used it," when the brain spoke it send ripples from within itself and the ripple radiated outward to the glass.**

**"Yes and it seems as thought the unit has been modified."**

**"What?" the brain roared.**

**"I don't know how she did it, but I have probes bing sent out to capture her."**

**"You Fool! She may be imprisoned in that human body of hers, but her powers are great!"**

**"I'm sorry master!"**

**"You're a disgrace Exractise! I'd kill you myself if I wasn't this useless brain! Send out the Drones! They'll keep her busy until we get there!"**

**"You're going master?"**

**"Yes! I have some unfinished business with Princess Applejack! Now Get Moving!"**

**-AB-**

**I was with Applebloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. A few days after Dashal's injuries. They were once again trying to figure out how to get their Cutie Marks.**

**"I was thinkin' about tryin' out the newspaper route again," Applebloom suggested.**

**"What for?" Scootaloo asked, "We already tried that."**

**"Well, maybe we should ask AB where she got her Cutie Mark," they all looked at me with their big cute eyes.**

**"Well," I stood up and lowered my jeans a little to show them a big red "H" on my hip, "I got this when I realized that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the ones holding me back. They didn't like the realization I came to because that meant breaking up the group. But I told them that I had to be true to myself and not allow others to predict what I was going to do for my future. That day," I pulled my jeans back up, "I got my Cutie Mark."**

**They looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, "But don't you three worry, I lived in different times as you do. You live in peace, I never did until I came here."**

**"What ever happened to me and Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.**

**"Don't know. You two moved away when we were young. We didn't talk much after I separated from the group."**

**"What kind of stuff did you guys do when you were together?" Applebloom asked.**

**"All sorts of stuff," I leaned against the table, "Newspaper, writing a column for the newspaper, Babysitting, and the list goes on and on."**

**"Tell us more about Aj," Scootaloo pleaded, "She scares me because she acts as though she's going to eat me any second."**

**"Eleven years almost ago, she was just like the Applejack here. But she's lost almost everything she has ever held dear. She keeps mostly everyone at arm's reach and only a select few can see her when she is weak."**

**"And who would that be?"**

**"Me, Dashal, Rarity, and the others of us main six."**

**"Why does she-!"**

**"Princess Applebloom!" I heard and looked into the sky where the voice was coming from. Three Alicorn guards landed next to us.**

**"What is it?"**

**"We have received word of a Disturbance at Equestria's northern border. There's something at the border that you have to see."**

**"Why me? Aj should handle it."**

**"The letter stated that the disturbance is human in origin and asked for you personally."**

**"We have to stop by Twilight's house first. I need my weapons."**

**"We have magic though. We can handle it."**

**"If it's human in origin, then I'd need my weapons. This human entity may have weapons like mine. And trust me, those weapons will kill all ponies before your magic is even a thought in your head."**

**-Dashal-**

**Finally being able to walk again, my first mission was to bathe. Princess Luna had a small pool of water surrounded by many differing soaps. It was intended for a large horse, so the water came up to my mouth. I swam through it until I was in the corner facing the door. I leaned myself on the brim and propped myself up on the edges with my arms. There was some pain in my back, but the warm water relaxed my muscles enough to counteract the pain.**

**I closed my eyes, but seconds later, they were snapped back open because of a sound. It sounded like something being dragged back and forth, like a tail of some sorts. Pressing myself against the corner, I readied myself for whatever was about to happen.**

**I looked at the spot where two spiraling black smoke clouds grew larger. The formed into that of a person and an Alicorn. It was the Lunas. They were transparent and I still saw the door through their ghostly forms.**

**"What are you two doing here?"**

**"We have to talk to you," Luna said.**

**"What for? You two abandoned us."**

**"Because if my sister," the Princess spoke, "She has betrayed us."**

**"What's going on?"**

**"There's something bigger at stake here than Applejack's father," the princess continued.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"The gods are dying out because no one is praising them anymore. They want to steal Aj's magic to regain full power and take over all of the dimensions," Luna stated.**

**"Why haven't you talked to her?"**

**"Because she won't listen to us. She will only listen to you."**

**"And why is that?" I asked.**

**"Because she has been crushing on to for some time now."**

**"We are actually dating at the moment."**

**"Oh," Luna seemed shocked, "Then you have more leverage to get her to do something."**

**"She won't believe me and when I'd bring you two up, she won't even listen to me on the matter."**

**"You have to get her to listen to you," Luna pleaded.**

**"Why not you talk to her?"**

**"Didn't I already cover this," Luna forced, "It urgent."**

**"Two things. Where are you and Aj doesn't have any magic. It was all sucked away by her father."**

**"We are safe and Aj has more magic than the gods want you to have. They have planned everything out since before either of you were born."**

**"You guys need to explain to me more about this."**

**"We don't have time," Princess Luna said, "We hav to go."**

**"Warn Aj," Luna said as they turned back into smog and faded away.**

**Things have now become so weird. What kind if magic of energy does Aj hav inside her that even the Gods are willing to step down from their Devine thrones to get? What is she? I think the most appropriate question would be. I now know what is going on; who is after whom; why this is happening; who's this happening to; I kinda get the where. It's her in Equestria; which leaves just one last question. When?**

**-Aj-**

**"You know," I was now with my mother at the ranch collecting apples, "I've known you for about five days now and still don't know your name."**

**She side kicked a tree hard enough to knock all of the apples into the baskets surround the tree, "My name is Apple. Green Apple."**

**"Which probably explains me and AB's names," I mimicked her kick to the tree and got the same results.**

**"Yeah," she and I placed the baskets into the cart, "You know, I've been thinking. I was thinking about why some humans are stronger than others."**

**"That's easy. Dashal and Flutters already figured it out. The ones without magic are gifted to have super strength. Except for a fe those in Cloudsdale, like Dashal and those before her. She can manipulate the weather and only the weather, whilst still having super strength."**

**"Do you know why?"**

**"Nope, just the what is all. I find it really cool. Granted, us without any magic to begin with of some sorts, have the most strength."**

**"So, about you. I want to know what the hell happened to you?"**

**"What about me?" I grabbed the last stack of baskets and handed four to her.**

**"You were such a wonderful child. So full of life and hope."**

**"Twenty years does a lot to a person when living without ones parents. Especially when half of that time was dealt in fighting brain eating zombies."**

**"I am so sorry for leaving you and I'm very sorry that I never came back when I had the ability to."**

**"Don't worry about it," I was done with this topic and wanted to move on, "Lets finish filling these last baskets and we will go in for some supper."**

**"You don't want to talk about this?"**

**"I said don't worry about it mom," i growled. Saying the word mom seemed weird to me. Like it was some kind of foreign language I didn't understand.**

**"Okay," when she moved I saw the guards in the distance looking at me.**

**-Throne Room-**

**"Thyus," a woman robed in silver garments sat in her silver metal chair.**

**"What is it my sister?" Thyus said lazily.**

**"Are you sure we have the strength to take her out?"**

**"Not now, but her father will weaken her enough for us to do so and take her power."**

**"We saw what she did to he father last time."**

**"She only escaped because of that cheap shot bomb trick."**

**"She caused his energy levels to sky rocket and that's not an easy task to accomplish, Thyus. And the bad part is that she didn't even tap into her full power. So I hope you know what you're doing."**

**"I do Thenma," Thyus looked at her with red tired eyes, "We have to do this. This is our only chance."**

**-Back at the galaxies far beyond-**

**"Master, the probes are only two days distance from Earth."**

**"Good," the brain was now being placed into a robotic suit. The head was just a tank filled with fluids to keep it hydrated. When it was submerged, cords were attached to it and the suit hummed alive, "Get the ship ready. We attack a day after the probes."**

**-Aj-**

**It has been a week after Dashal's injuries and her promise to get me back did come to pass. She had me strapped to the bed and practically raped me. One of the best nights of my life. I came over seven times during the night. It was great.**

**I was standing in the middle of the arena with my friends, family. Those from all around Equestria sat in the bleachers.**

**Humans: AB. Dashal. Pinkie Pie. Rarity. Flutters. Twilight. Celestia. Mother. Big Mac.**

**Ponies: Applebloom. Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie. Applejack. Rarity. Fluttershy. Twilight. Big Mac.**

**"Ponies and humans, Equestrians alike!" I shouted, "This is the dawn of a new era! With that, I will have a new council! The former council has granted the right to allow me to choose new members of the seven council! These seven are ones that I would entrust my life to!" I looked to the old council and they dipped their chins. I beckoned for my five friends, AB, and Celestia to stand from their chairs and come up to me.**

**"Celestia, up here with me," she took the step up and stood next to me facing the crowd, "Face the crowd," I told the rest and they did. Soon, I announced, "Meet, your new council!" I stretched my arms over the ones in front of me, "And meet your new Head Councilwoman and my Advisor!" I turned to Celestia.**

**"Welcome, To A New Era!" I yelled and the crowd cheered and stomped their hooves.**

**The cheering was cut short by a two loud blasts in the air. I looked up and two meteors were rocketing our way, "I want all Magic and Alicorn ponies making sure that my people get into the basements and tunnels under the bleachers!" I ordered, "The rest I want surrounding them! Dashal, Rarity, Celestia! I want you three with me!" the guards surrounded the rest of them and had them pushed back.**

**Before long, the comets crash landed and let off a short lasting quake. When the smoke cleared, I saw that they weren't meteors, but oval grey balls of some sort. I waved away the smoke as the sound of metal grinding and groaned against itself echoed through; piercing the sounds of cries and wails from the ponies.**

**I saw the alien oblong spheres shift into large millepede like creatures, "I picked a hell of a day to where boots," I told myself as the metal creatures roared. So I began taking off my hat, shoes, socks, and flannel shirt.**

**"Okay, what's the plan?" Dashal asked.**

**"I want Celestia to keep them busy whilst you launch me to their heads."**

**"What?" Dashal seemed to want to fight my decision.**

**"There is no time to fight. Just do it and you can get the other one."**

**"I don't like literally throwing you into danger."**

**One of the creatures used its tail to smash a section of the arena, "Dashal!"**

**She grabbed the collar of my shirt to pull me into a kiss, "I'll catch you on the flip side," she spun around with me following and launched me into the air.**

**I moved my body to deliver a booming blow to the side of the head of one of the creatures. But at the last second, it moved its head and I went into its maw.**

**-Dashal-**

**"OH!" I flinched when Aj was eaten alive by the alien monster.**

**"My Baby!" Apple shouted.**

**Celestia was about to step forward before I placed the back of my hand on her chest, "Just wait," I tell her.**

**"Aj just got eaten by that thing!"**

**"Just wait," I repeated.**

**The one that just at Aj moved toward us with the other one following. It didn't get far before a metal plate on its under belly jutted off and crashed into the ground. Soon after, a blast of fire exploded out of the opening with a figure dropping down. I knew it was Aj. That was my cue to move, "Lead the others to safety."**

**"But Aj said-!"**

**"Things have changed. Do it now," I pleaded and she dipped her chin.**

**I turned my attention back to the metallic bugs in front of me and ran toward the one in back. I lunged forward and jumped high into the air. The pain in my back spurred to life and I was forced back down to the ground. I knelt down on one knee and groaned in pain.**

**Looking up revealed the one in front being pulled back. I looked under it and saw Aj using her unmatched strength to pull it away from me. The other locked its gaze on me and moved forward.**

**I heard loud roars and turned around. It was the three Timber Wolves from before. They charged at me, "Oh great," I rolled my eyes. Thinking that they were coming for me. Instead, they leaped over me and landed between me and the millepede. They stood at eye level with the beast and roared at it. The robot retracted its head to attack and the one in the middle jumped forward and latched its teeth into its throat. The one on my right went after the one Aj was dealing with. It shoulder tackled the robot to push it back more.**

**The one with its teeth in the robot's throat pulled back and revealed broken and flashing circuitry. The gaping hole also revealed a red glowing ball.**

**I looked around and saw an almost straight branch from one of the Wolves and picked it up. I whistled and caught the attention of the two Wolves. They moved behind me and I tossed the branch up. I jumped up and pressed my ankles together to give the end of the branch a missile drop kick. It was hurtled through the air and lodged itself in the red orb. A blast of red emitted from the beast and it automatically collapsed.**

**Just in time for Aj to start spinning with her arms wrapped around the tail of the robot. The beast's legs were lifted off the ground as she spun a few times around before letting go. The robot flew through the air and went over the arena walls. It landed with a boom and went out with a bang. The explosion was seen over the wall and that was confirmation that it had been destroyed.**

**Aj walked, limped more of, over to us. She was covered in muck and slime, "Can someone please explain to me what in the hell were those things?" she snapped. I hated seeing her upset because I knew what would happen when she got upset.**

**"Baby, please calm down," I told her.**

**"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm as cool as winter! I'm fabulous!" becoming a little mentally unstable was one of the key signs.**

**"I don't know what those where, but they're defeated now," I tell her.**

**The Timber Wolves walked up to me and sat down. They looked at me with such expectation. I turned to them and said, "Thanks guys."**

**They barked happily before walking away. I watched them as they left the arena and went back to the forest.**

**"That seemed to easy," Celestia pointed out.**

**"Yeah, too easy," Aj said, "It was as though that those things were just harbingers of something more."**

**"We should have the guards on high alert everywhere."**

**"I think we should focus the guards around Ponyville and the castle. That's the only places where all the attacks have been located around."**

**"No!" Aj fought, "I want the guards everywhere so that way anytime there is an abnormality, that guard could spread the word and we will center our attention there."**

**"I don't think that's a good plan. We'll be too spread out."**

**"I think that we should consult with the council first," Celestia suggested.**

**"Then lets do this," Aj marched toward the back of the arena.**

**"We will have our first council meeting," she demanded.**

**The guards moved out of the way to reveal the rest of the council, "I don't think we need one after those things," Twilight suggested.**

**"What makes you say that?" I asked.**

**"Because those things are destroyed."**

**"But you don't think that they're something like a warning?" Celestia blurted out, "Beating seemed a little too easy."**

**"Hmmm," Twilight thought, "Then what are you guys thinking?"**

**"I want to focus the guards on Ponyville and at the castle."**

**"And I want to spread them out to have a better chance of spotting anything," Aj told them.**

**"I actually agree with Aj on this one," Twilight said, "For science, one must go everywhere to collect differing kinds of data for a certain experiment. Out if all people, you should know this."**

**"Also in science, once you've found a reliable resource for an experiment, one would tend to back to that location."**

**Flutters stepped forward, "I think that we should actually just wait until something comes up."**

**"Why wait for something to happen?" I asked.**

**"Because we wouldn't know where the threat would attack, so it's kinda a waste of time to focus on any point of Equestria."**

**"So what should we do then?"**

**"I think we should just lay low for the moment. Your father came after you, these things may have done the same. So you should stay in a place and have guards around you."**

**"I'm not a child," she fought, "I can take care if myself."**

**"We don't think you couldn't handle yourself, but I call in motion for Princess Aj to undergo forty eight hour protection."**

**All of us raised our hands and agreed. Now, it came down to Celestia. She had the final say, "I hate to do this to you Aj, but we have to do it. I fully support their decision."**

**"No! I'm not going to just stand aside and not fight for my country."**

**"This is the will of all of those who love who love you," I walked up to her and grabbed her hands, "Please do this. For me," I gave her my best pouty face.**

**"Oooooooo! You with the face and the eyes- Ah! Alright!" she rolled her eyes, "But if things get too out of hand, I want to help."**

**"You got it. Anything else?"**

**"I want some of Pinkie Pie's orange crumble cake."**

**"That's not hard to get I think."**

**"Oh!" she pushed back my hair and ran two fingers over my ears, "Look at my ears," she said and I mimicked her.**

**"They're pointed," I told her.**

**"And so are yours."**

**"So are ours," Celestia said and as I turned around, I saw them checking each other's ears.**

**"Why is that?" I asked.**

**"I have no idea," Aj walked up to Twilight, "I want you and the other Twilight to go hit the books. Try and find out all you can about transformations. Come up with at least a theory if not an answer."**

**"Will do," Twilight nodded.**

**"And Celestia, I want you to hit the Archives. See if the other Celestia left something for us. Like a clue or something. Rarity, go to your house and put your mind together with the other Rarity's. I want you two to come up with clothes for me that can stretch to fit my angry size. AB, work with the guards to try and come up with some kind of solution to protect Equestria. Pinkie Pie, as I've said before, make me sweet treat food stuffs. Dashal, I want you to just help me out by running this place since I'm being sent away for a while. Come talk to me when you have any questions. Or talk to Celestia of course," Aj gave me a peck on the cheek.**

**"What about me?" Apple asked.**

**"Write up a detailed outline of Dimensional Travel. I want to see something."**

**"Okay!" I shouted to the guards, "I am in charge for a while! Take Princess Applejack to ThunderBlu and tell him to take her to the Princess Bunker Unit."**

**"There's a Princess Bunker?"**

**"I had it built months ago. Where do you think I was for a week? I had to talk to the Architects about building one and have it designed."**

**"Who all knows?"**

**"Just me and Thunder Blue. Everyone else had their memories wiped of it. Don't worry, he'll take care of you."**

**"I want to go with my daughter," Apple stated.**

**"Sorry Apple, I don't want a lot of people to know."**

**"I'm her mother though," she fought.**

**"I don't care who you are, Aj's safety is my highest priority."**

**"Listen here, this is my daughter!"**

**"She's my love and a mother wouldn't stay away from her for almost twenty years, knowing full damn well that she could come back to her children!"**

**"It was to protect her!" she growled.**

**"And now it is my turn to protect her! She's going to the bunker!"**

**"And I'm going with her!"**

**"Like hell you are!" I poked her chest.**

**"I'm not going to allow some punk kid bulking me into a corner."**

**"Okay," Aj interjected, "Can we drop the bully thing?"**

**"I'm not a bully!" I yelled at Apple, ignoring Aj.**

**"Yes you are! You are a bully!" she got in my face.**

**"Mom! Don't go down this road! She doesn't like being called a bully!"**

**"Then why does she act like a bully!" she looked at her daughter then at me, "You're a bully!"**

**"Because you are Aj's mother, I'll give you, one more chance," I lowered my voice, "Call me a bulky, one more time. Go 'head."**

**She smirked evilly and leaned in, "Bully," she didn't even get the whole word out of her mouth before I grabbed her collar and threw her into the air.**

**"Dammit Dashal!" Aj shoved me, "Go!"**

**Aj jumped into the air and cratered the ground she jumped off of. She caught up with her mother and came back down to create another crater. Apple was crying as she was set down, "I'm sorry Aj!" I tried to make things right, "You know me and my temper!"**

**Aj laid her mother down an her moths got into a fetal position. I stepped forward and Aj growled at me, "Go Away!"**

**"Aj, I'm sorry!"**

**"I said go away! Just leave!"**

**"Let me make things right!"**

**"You can make things right by leaving!"**

**"I'm not going anywhere," I stamped my foot.**

**"If you are going to stay," Aj whipped her head to the guards, "Guards! Arrest her!"**

**"What?" blue glowing magic wrapped around my wrists and my hands were behind my back, "You can't do this to me!" I screeched at her.**

**"I can and I am! Take her to the dungeon! Bind her hands and feet so she can't escape!"**

**"You love me! You can't just throw me away like trash!"**

**"I only move those who don't hurt my family! Now take her out of my sight."**

**-Aj-**

**I watched the guards take her away as I stood. Celestia walked up to me, "What are you doing?" she shouted.**

**I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from the group and my mother. I turned her around so that her face was opposite of mine and we stood shoulder to shoulder, "I have a plan, don't worry about a thing."**

**"What plan?"**

**"I have my mother's Dimensional device locked away. I want her to write up the details so I can wipe her memory."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"I found a letter signed by Thunder Blu in her suitcase. My father, Thunder Blu that is. It talked about her trying to kill me. I know her plan. She plans on gaining my trust so much, that I would be blind when she begins taking out all of you."**

**"Why such an elaborate plan?"**

**"To draw out the Gods and use what's left of of my power to destroy them for good."**

**"The Gods are involved in this?"**

**"Judging by the letter, they are weakened and need a source of limitless power."**

**"And that would be you?"**

**"Yeah. Something about me is special. Which is why most of the Applejacks around are of we're being terminated. They just weren't killing them, they where looking for me."**

**"You have to be protected at all costs."**

**"I know," I said.**

**"What plan do you have?"**

**"My plan is to draw my mother out and have her fight the Gods for my power."**

**"Do you think that's going to work?"**

**"If everyone is fighting for my power, then they'd have to fight each other."**

**"Do you think your plan will work?"**

**"What I know about psychology is this... the gods are narcissistic and that means that they think they're more powerful than the rest and will stab each over in the back for power. My mother is passive aggressive. She won't come out and try to take my powers. She can't handle me herself. My father craves power and that blinds him to the fact that I'm apparently stronger than he envisions."**

**"Shall we tell the others?"**

**"No, I want them in the dark on this one."**

**"So what should I do?"**

**"Do as I've already said. Go to the archives. Except this time, look up magic about dimension travel. See if there's anything."**

**"Will do."**

**We walked back over to my mother who was now crying, "Get her up and take her to the castle," I told the guards, "Make sure she's safe."**

**"Yes Princess," an Alicorn stepped forward and help my mother to her feet and onto his back. Along with four other Pegasai, they took to the air toward the castle.**

**I looked behind me and saw the ponies coming out behind of the bleachers, looking around to make sure the scene was safe.**

**"I think it's time for me to go to the bunker," I told to the guards that were left. Take me to Thunder Blu."**

**-Dashal-**

**Later That Night...**

**I was in the dungeon sitting with the Earth Pony that was the jailer. He and I were eating beetles. I know that sounds gross, but I'm used to eating bugs, at home that is. Felt like a certain set of twins from a cartoon show from the nineties I used to watch growing up.**

**"So yeah, I did get the letter from Princess Applejack. She has a plan I take it?" he asked me in his low voice. The jailer had dark red hair and his big blue eyes looked so familiar.**

**"Yeah, she does," I take a beetle and plop into my mouth. It had a bitter taste to it that was covered b a sweet berry sauce. What I loved was the crunch sensation between my teeth, "All I have to do is wait for Apple."**

**"Her mother, right?"**

**"Eeyup."**

**"Man. Thank goodness I don't know what it's like to have both parents want to kill you. What eve happened to your parents?"**

**I choked at the question, "Im sorry, did I push a button?"**

**"Yeah, sorta. I don't wanna talk about."**

**"Okay."**

**After a few minutes of silence, the sound of someone falling down the stairs hit my ears, "Ouch! Oh my hooves! Ow!"**

**We looked and the clumsy Jailer's assistant shook his head as he walked up toward us, "You okay, Dart?"**

**"Y-y-yeah, I-I-I'm ffffine," she stuttered.**

**"What is it?"**

**"A-a-a-aaapple iiiiis h-h-h...," she took a large breath in.**

**"It's okay, take your time," the Jailer stood and went over to his daughter, "Is Apple here?" she nodded.**

**"Then go back upstairs and tell her to come down."**

**She just nodded and went back upstairs, "Show time Red."**

**I stood and went into a cell. I placed my hands into the shackles and Red locked the shackles. He moved to my feet and chained them, "Go upstairs when she asks."**

**He dipped his chin and went outside the cell. He shut and locked the door and went back to his desk to pretend like he was working on some paperwork. Apple came down the stairs, "May I have some time with the prisoner?"**

**"Good evening to you too madam," he said sarcastically, "My evening is all well, how's yours?"**

**'Don't push it Red,' I thought.**

**Apple repeated the question, "Yeah, I'll be upstairs. Call me if that scumbag gets on your nerves."**

**"Fuck you!" I yelled at him.**

**He snorted and went upstairs as Apple came up to my cell, "Hello Dashal."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I want to make a deal."**

**"I won't make any deals with the likes of you."**

**"Aj has betrayed you, the love of your life. The one who sent you here. So what do you have to lose?"**

**"I'm listening."**

**"First, I can promise you power if you can tell me something."**

**"Tell you what?"**

**"Since you know Aj the best, what's her biggest weakness?"**

**"Why are you asking me that? I thought you were her mother?"**

**"I am, but I have to know."**

**"Why?"**

**"Thunder Blu has my soul and if I don't help him take her down and out, he will destroy my soul and in turn, kill me."**

**"So you're going to sell out your daughter, just for your soul. What a monster," I growled at her.**

**"She's the real monster here."**

**"How so?"**

**"She has place herself on top of a pyramid for power. She doesn't care about anything but power."**

**"You still haven't answered my question."**

**"When she came here, she saw an opportunity to rule Equestria. So she devised a plan with Princess Celestia and where is Princess Celestia now."**

**"You're lying," I growled at her, "Aj would never do that."**

**"Is your love for her so much blinding you, that you can't see the truth? This woman you love so much threw you in jail."**

**"Fine, but before I tell you her weakness, tell me more about this little plan of yours."**

**-Aj-**

**Thunder Blu landed down the road a little to give himself enough room to slow to a walk. I was picking berries for myself and he walked up to me, "I thought I said stay in the bunker," he told me.**

**"You did, but it's been three days already, I just wanted some fresh air is all. That's not too much to ask is it?"**

**"No," Thunder Blu heaved and rolled his eyes, "You do have a letter from Dashal, Princess."**

**"You can just call me Aj, Blu," I smiled at him.**

**He smiled back, "Okay... Aj," he soon pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from his messenger bag.**

**"Thanks Blu," I took the parchment from its magical prison.**

**I rolled it open and read:**

**'Aj,**

**Your mom plans to use your weakness against you. I didn't tell her much, only that your weakness is power. She's under the impression that power is all you crave. Like her and like your father. In return, she told me that your father has her soul captive. I think that she's got the upper hand in this one. She knows that you're trying to play her Aj. Don't ask me how, that I don't know. All I know is that she's planning on getting her soul back and help you in anyway possible. She's tricking your father and the Gods. Her end goal is to have the Gods' armies kill your father and his armies. Then when that is all over, you're going to give the final blow to the Gods and take their power. She just hopes her plan will make he square with you again. So just go along like you were. Pretend that you're oblivious to everything and be careful. Don't fuck up.**

**I love you**

**-Dashal'**

**I folded up the parchment and put it into my back pocket, "What did it say?" Blu asked.**

**"She was just apologizing is all."**

**"I also have some other news Aj. Our scientist ponies have captured these on picture," he used magic to pull out a stack of photos.**

**I grabbed them and began sifting through them. Thy were pictures of abnormal clusterings of meteors, "When did they see them?"**

**"Two nights ago and last night. Last night was confirmed that they are moving at unprecedented speeds and they are coming for Equestria. I think it might be what those machines warned us about."**

**"Do we have an impact point?" I looked back up at him.**

**"Apple Acres."**

**"Have all of Ponyville move into the forest. Have all of the Unicorns guarding the people. I want Pegasai in the trees to monitor the perimeter and skies. Alicorns I want to be at the perimeters to act as a response force."**

**"What about you?"**

**"Rarity is already adding the last and final touches on my attire for the battle. When they land, I will be ready."**

**"What about the rest of Equestria?"**

**"Make sure that all of the other Alicorns and Pegasai are ready and tell them to suit up. They are now fighting for Equestria on my behalf. When will the impact occur?"**

**"At current speeds, later this afternoon."**

**"So go!" I pushed him back, "Go! Now!"**

**"Right away Princess! Uh, your highness! Er, ma'am!" he rambled as he clumsily clapped his wings for take off, "Aj!" he took to the skies and I watched him leave.**

**I leaned against a tree and slid to my butt, "I need a vacation."**

**"Aj?" I heard and looked around.**

**"Who's there?" I stood back up and got into a defensive position.**

**"It's me," I saw movement coming from the shadows and I saw Luna.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I just wanted to say, I want to come out of hiding."**

**"You say that as though you're asking me."**

**"I was sent away because that was Princess Celestia's plan. She said that I can only come back when you said it was okay."**

**"You could've come back after she was dead!" I exclaimed.**

**"I know," she looked down at the ground, "But I'm back now."**

**"Go to the castle, talk to Celestia. She's at the Archives."**

**She bowed to me and turned into black smoke and dissipated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Aj-**

**It was time to fight. The main six, including myself, along with AB and Big Mac and Celestia, stood in the center of Apple Acres looking up. We saw alien ships slowly entering the atmosphere. Smaller space craft ejected themselves from the larger ones and landed around us.**

**"This is it! It's only us eight versus the multitudes," I tell them as they pointed their guns in front of them, "Only use magic when you're out of bullets."**

**"And if we are defeated?" Dashal asked.**

**"We'll chew that food when we had to," I responded as the same rock beings from months ago charged out of their ships. Hundreds of them surrounded us and roared.**

**"My, my, my!" we heard shouted from up above. I looked up and my father was on some kind of hover craft holding tight on my mother's elbow, "I can smell your energy levels from miles away Applejack!" he laughed, "You have more energy and magic than before!"**

**"Just cut the crap and fight us!"**

**"What for? I came to make a bargain Applejack! Your magic, for your mother!"**

**"Don't do it Aj!" my mother shouted.**

**"Oh shut up!" my father smacked her hard enough to fall unconscious, "Now, as I was saying," he landed his craft and stepped off of it, "You can have your mother if you give me your power."**

**"Haven't we already gone through this dance before?"**

**"Yes, we have. But I have something that you don't."**

**"And what would that be?"**

**"Your mother gave me some bullshit about how your weakness is Turbelant Energy! I know what it is now! I see it in your eyes! It's love! A dreadful bond! Who is it?" he began circling us, "Is it Dashal?" I immediately gasped and gave myself away, "So it is the rainbow haired freak."**

**"I resent that!" Dashal flipped him off.**

**"I'll do this for you! You give me your energy, or I'll start wiping out Equestria. I will make sure Dashal screams your name as her body is ravaged and defiled."**

**"I will not allow such things to happen!" I growled.**

**"Then so be it! Croggs! Attack!"**

**"Leave the weapons behind!" I ordered, "Just fight!"**

**I dropped my gun and jumped toward a Crogg. I side kicked its head and it shattered into pieces. After I downed a few more, I heard, "Aaaaaaaaaah!"**

**I turned around and saw Dashal in the air. She was being hung by her hair by my father, "Stop this madness, or she gets it!"**

**"Everyone stop!" I shouted.**

**"It's okay Aj! Let the bastard kill me!" she held onto his hand so her hair wouldn't be pulled so harshly.**

**"No! I'm not going to have you killed! Take me then! Come on then!"**

**"Oh no," he tossed Dashal aside, "I have a special machine to draw out your power."**

**I felt a massive blow to my head that rippled pain throughout my body and everything turned black.**

**-AB-**

**"AJ!" I cried when one of those rock monsters hit her over the back of the head.**

**"Take her to Command! Take all of her power! We shall rule all!"**

**"No! I won't let you!"**

**He turned to me, "And who might you be little one?" he smiled evilly then he gasped.**

**"My name is Applebloom and that is my sister you're taking away!" I saw the 'Golems' take her to one of their ships and shut the doors behind them.**

**"You look just like...," his face saddened and he passed a few fingers over a necklace he was wearing.**

**"Give her back!" I yelled.**

**"No!" he was border like crying, "Destroy everything," he demanded, "But bring her to my quarters! Unharmed and unscathed!"**

**That's when the Golems began to attack. I fought with much vigor and gusto. The problem wasn't the fact that the Golems were hard to take down, the problem was that there were too many of them.**

**After what felt like an hour, I felt my muscles tire out. I dropped to my hands and knees and immediately felt hands grabbing my arms. I was soon lifted to my feet and dragged toward one of the ships.**

**The ships were black with some kind of blue veins coursing their exteriors. They had a square body with an inclined face that was the cock pit.**

**I tried to struggle, but strength just kept leaving me. I was soon dragged in and all light seemed to vanish. The only light source that I could see was the veins pulsating from the Golems as they brought me in.**

**We turned right, then left, and left again. I was tossed forward and landed hard on the rocky floor. I waved my hands around when I got my knees and heard metal slamming agains metal. I flinched but still looked for the wall. Once I did, I followed it until I found a corner furthest away from where I heard the banging sound. I pressed myself against it and sat back down.**

**The ship hummed alive and I felt like I was in an elevator. My weight pressed against the floor before jolting forward because the ship jutted forward. I regained composure and press myself back against the rocky corner.**

**"Who's there?" a voice asked from the darkness.**

**"Who are you?" I shot back.**

**"My name is Applejack."**

**"What?"**

**"It's Applejack, but I go by Jack."**

**I heard shifting in the dark until the shifting came up next to me. A flashlight came on and the sudden light hurt my eyes. I blinked a few times and looked next to me. I looked into big green eyes that were attached to a dark red face littered with white freckles, "So, who are you?" he repeated.**

**"My name is Applebloom."**

**"Oh wow!" he exclaimed with the light on his face, "I haven't seen you-!" his voice stopped when the light turned to me, "You're a girl?"**

**"Yeah, what's the big deal?"**

**"My Applebloom is a dude."**

**"A dude?"**

**"And my brother," his voice saddened.**

**"You sound sad," I pointed out.**

**"He died in my arms."**

**"That sucks," I said and we sat in silence for a few seconds, "So why are you here?"**

**"I'm one of three of the last Applejacks in all dimensions. I was taken here because of some kind of ritual thing."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"In order to harness the full power of the Applejack that threatens the spread of the darkness, one must kill the rest."**

**"What?!"**

**"What is it?"**

**"I know the last two!"**

**"Who are they?"**

**"One's my sister and the other is a pony! We have to figure a way out to save them."**

**"Why should I help you save them?"**

**"Do you want to wind up dead?"**

**"I lost my brother, what more can he possibly do to me?"**

**"I just said death!"**

**"Then I'll be with my brother again."**

**"Do you think dying will help bring your brother back? I don't mean to be insensitive, but my sister and the other Applejack are in danger."**

**"Give me one good reason why I should help you!"**

**"Your brother's death would be in vein if you don't at least try to fight back."**

**"Okay, you got me there. But what can we do?"**

**"Thunder Blu plans on using my sister's energy and magic to defeat the Gods and take control of everything. But when he saw me, he ordered that I be brought to his quarters for something. During that time, he's going to destroy Ponyville. He has my sister somewhere trapped in a machine that will suck the life force from her body."**

**"I still fail to see how where escape."**

**"Knowing Thunder Blu, he's going to probably show Aj, my sister, what's happening. When that does, she's going to turn evil and nothing can stop her. When she gets loose, I'm going to make a bargain with Thunder Blu."**

**"What makes you think he's into wanting to make a deal?"**

**"He wants power and if his only way to get it escapes, he'll make a wager."**

**"When will what you just said happen?"**

**"I don't know when, but when it does, it's going to happen fast."**

**The cell door slammed open and five of those rock beings came in, "Remember, be ready for anything at any time," I said as I stood.**

**-Dashal-**

**I jumped onto the shoulders of a Golem and torqued back. I performed a back flip and flipped the rocky beast into three others. We have been fighting for hours now and we haven't even made a dent in the enemy's forces. I stood with my hands on my hips for a minute, "C'mon Dash!" Twilight ran up behind me, "Keep Fighting!"**

**"None of this is going to mean a damn thing without Aj," I panted.**

**"It really won't if we can't slow them down!" she lunged forward and preformed a super man punch to the side of the head of a Golem, "They've been so focused on us, that they haven't spread out yet!" she pointed out.**

**At that moment, a larger ship landed and its hull opened. Larger Golems began marching out. They made their way to us, crushing the smaller beings as they did, "Um, Guys!" I yelled and pointed.**

**At that second, we also heard the sound of hooves randomly stamping on the ground from the opposite direction. I looked and a rainbow of ponies came toward us. Thunder Blue was leading the charge.**

**I ran up to them, "Aj said to stay away from here!"**

**"We can't allow you all to have all the fun. Besides, this is our country too. We want to fight and by the looks of things, you can use the help."**

**"Okay then, can't fight that logic. I want all magical ponies to attack the larger ones and I want Earth Ponies to focus on the smaller ones!" I shouted.**

**After a second, Thunder Blu yelled, "You heard the lady! Let's kick some aaaAAAASSSEEEESSS!"**

**-Aj-**

**I woke up with my hands and legs spread. I looked around and saw that they were in confines that wrapped around and covered them. They also had a clear half sphere on each and they were filling with some kind of orange goop like substance.**

**Looking forward, I saw people sitting in seats that lined the walls. On the walls were super computers of some sort. Thunder Blue entered from the door across the room from me, "What's the status?" he looked to his right and went to the monitor that showed an outline of a human body that had a little bit of orange at its feet.**

**"It's hard to extract all of her power sir."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"What I mean, is that her body is creating more energy than we can take. It's like it's replicating."**

**"Is there anyway to neutralize this?"**

**"Yeah, killing her wouldn't be too shabby of an idea. But we need her alive if you want her energy."**

**"Keep me posted," he said as he walked away and came up to me. He looked deeply into my eyes, "I am so sorry Applejack. I'm so sorry that it had to come down to this," I saw pain in his eyes, but still didn't believe him.**

**"Fuck you," I said and then spat in his face.**

**He wiped my saliva off his cheek and continued speaking, "All I want is your energy Applejack. That's all. I can stop this once I have it and I promise you that no more shall die."**

**"Why do you need it so badly?"**

**"To defeat the Gods of course. That was my only mission in life and still is. A long time ago, my sister passed away. Before you were born that is. The Gods were passing by our world and I managed to talk to one of them. I asked them if they could heal my sister. Cure her from her sickness and all they did was laugh in my face and say that the Gods don't waste their time on the sick. Ever since then, my sister has died," he pulled out a wallet and opened it, "And I've been wanting power. Enough of it to destroy the Gods once and for all to take their place and do a better job than they have done," he pulled oh a picture and showed it to me.**

**"Why are you showing me a picture of Applebloom?"**

**"That's not Applebloom. That's my sister," I gasped, "They look exactly alike, yes I know. Which is why, I have your sister at my quarters and my clone is talking to her right now."**

**"Don't fucking hurt her!" I pleaded and tried to struggle free.**

**"I won't. You have my word. And there is no use in trying to break free. The bonds that hold you are unbreakable. They are currently sucking your powers away from you."**

**"Why kill all of these Applejacks if all you needed was one?"**

**"Because if you kill all of the Applejacks, all of their energy splits itself amongst the ones still left. The more energy you have, the more energy I can take from you. There are three left now. You, pony Applejack, and another I have behind bars."**

**"You are not going to kill the last two," I growled.**

**"And why is that?"**

**"Because I will break out of here and kill you first."**

**-AB-**

**I sat in a very nice room. Everything was a shade of either green or purple and it was just simply beautiful. I walked around and noticed a picture. The picture showed Thunder Blu as young as twenty or so with a teenaged girl. She looked just like me, except she wore old fashioned clothes and looked very sick. She smiled into the camera with Thunder Blu. They sat in a park on a picnic blanket surrounded by food.**

**"That's my sister," I heard a voice say. Whipping around, I saw Thunder Blu standing a few feet from me.**

**"What do you want with me?"**

**"I want you to help me with something."**

**"Like what?"**

**To defeat the Gods of course. That was my only mission in life and still is. A long time ago, my sister passed away. Before you were born that is. The Gods were passing by our world and I managed to talk to one of them. I asked them if they could heal my sister. Cure her from her sickness and all they did was laugh in my face and say that the Gods don't waste their time on the sick. Ever since then, my sister has died and I've been wanting power. Enough of it to destroy the Gods once and for all to take their place and do a better job than they have done."**

**"Why not explain that to Aj?" I asked him.**

**"I have a doppelgänger tell her this now."**

**"So you've killed thousands or millions of people because of your sister."**

**"Wouldn't you?" he asked me, "Wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure that her death wasn't in vein."**

**"I would, but I wouldn't kill innocent people to just get the job done."**

**Before he could speak, loud hanging came from the door, "Captain! Captain!"**

**"What?"**

**"The Gods Are Here!"**

**"Give me a minute!" he yelled back.**

**"Do you think you can convince your sister to just give up?"**

**"No," I simply told him, "She's going to destroy everything you have built up."**

**"Please. The Gods are here and they are seeking vengeance upon me for killing one of them."**

**"If you want me to help, free the Applejack you have caged like an animal."**

**"That's it?"**

**"That's it," I agreed.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I also want to give you a warning as well."**

**-Aj General POV; AB POV Voice Over-**

**"What warning?" he asked me.**

**"Your people are falling," Thunder Blu told Aj, "And you so you just simply won't give me your power?"**

**"What for?" Aj snapped at him and anger built in her chest as she continued to struggle.**

**"The madder she gets, the stronger she gets, and there is no limit to her rate," I told Thunder Blu, "So pissing her off wouldn't be a wise thing to do."**

**"Why do you keep fighting?" Thunder Blu yelled at Aj, "I am taking every last thing away from you! What more do you have to fight for!"**

**"I have my sister to fight for!" she yelled back him, "If everything I love dies and I don't fight back, then they will have died for nothing!"**

**"They won't die if you just give me your power!"**

**"Sir!" a voice called out to Thunder Blu.**

**"All I want is your power!"**

**"SIR!"**

**"WHAT?!" Thunder Blu spat.**

**He turned around and all the screens were glitching, "What's Going On? What Is Happening?!"**

**"I don't know!"**

**Thunder Blu looked back at Aj and groaning could be heard from her imprisoned limbs. Her skin turned into something like an orange gem and glowed from the inside out. Her eyes were filled with deep dark red light. Her hair turned straight yellow and looked like the sun was hiding in it, "What is this?"**

**"We have seemed to unleash her magic side sir. She's going to overload!"**

**"What does that mean?"**

**"It means, there's no stopping her."**

**He looked back at Aj who had now busted her arms free, "What have I done?"**

**"My sister will not go down without a fight and by now, she should be angry enough to become unstoppable," I tell Thunder Blu.**

**"What make you so confident?"**

**"You know Princess Celestia?"**

**"The most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on. Aside from you mother of course."**

**"Everybody get outta here!" Thunder Blu told everyone as Aj thrusted forward and broke her feet free from her confines.**

**"My sister has two crowns from both of them. One surrendered her crown and the other died to try and keep it."**

**He gasped, "She's powerful then?"**

**"More powerful than you know."**

**"What should I do?"**

**"Run."**

**-Dashal-**

**Us humans were surrounded by huge bulky rock men, "It was a pleasure knowing you all," I said.**

**"Yeah, I'll see y'all on the flip side," Flutters said.**

**Just then, a flash of orange and yellow darted over our heads and one of the rock men jutted back. It turned to rubble when it hit the ground. Flashes of fiery orange it the others in the head and they crumbled like cookies into heaps of rock.**

**I looked and couldn't believe my eyes. It was a gem like figure flashing back and forth with amazing speed. Each time it changed direction, a Golem fell. Whether it be large or small, the rock army fell.**

**"Okay, did anyone else see that?" Pinkie Pie asked.**

**"What was it?" Rarity asked.**

**"What ever it was, it's on our side," I stated and continued fighting.**

**Soon after, two thunderous booms echoed throughout the air. The war stopped and the air fell silent as everyone and thing looked up. Two columns of lightning fell to the ground and disappeared into it. It reveal two figures that looked shriveled and withered.**

**"We wish to talk to the one they call Princess Applejack!" the woman called out.**

**A flash of orange stopped in front of them and the gem like figure skidded side ways to a halt, "What do you want?" the voice sounded evil and mean.**

**"We want your power," the man weakly said.**

**"You can't have it!"**

**"Please! We are dying and-!" the gem figure lifted a fist and dropped it on the head of the man. He immediately burst into shreds of orange and yellow light. The woman tried to use lighting to escape but the gem figure caught the bolt. The bolt of lightning shifted back into the woman and her foot had been caught in the hand of her attacker.**

**"You're not going anywhere! Except, to, Hell!" the gem figure pulled her down and grabbed her head. The yellow headed figure pulled the head off the woman and slammed her back down.**

**The figure then looked to the ships and stretched its arms wide. It clapped its hands together and sent off a forceful boom. The sound wave blasted the ships out of the sky, "What Are You Doing?" I couldn't hold myself back and ran up to the being. Its waist stood as high as my head. I began slamming my fists on its hardened lower back. It turned around and roared at me, "My friends are on those ships!"**

**"We're fine Dashal," I heard and looked behind me. AB and some guy with her walked up to us with Thunder Blu between them. They pushed him to his knees and he fell forward a little bit. I saw weird space cuffs around his wrists.**

**"Where's Aj?"**

**"You're looking at her," AB looked to the hulking orange being.**

**"Aj?"**

**The beast let a low happy rumble emit from its throat. Now that I know it's a girl, it changed what I'm going to refer it as from 'it' to 'her'. She looked at me as the fight continued.**

**Aj looked around and seemed as though she was sick and tired once and for all. So she roared so loudly, the fight stop so we could all cover our ears. After a few seconds I looked around after the roar died down and saw the Golems where gone. All that was left of them was piles of rock.**

**A ghostly white apparition appeared behind Aj and said, "Child," to get her attention. Aj turned around, "I am the Harbinger of the Gods. You have just defeated the last of the Gods. Which means that you now control all things. You are now ruled over everything."**

**"No," Aj growled.**

**"Oh?"**

**"That asks too much of me, but I do know a successor that can take my place," Aj's voice returned back to normal.**

**"And who would that be?"**

**"My dear friend, Discord," everyone gasped, "DISCORD!" she bellowed and a second later, Discord appeared.**

**"Yes Princess?" he said weakly.**

**"How long have you been a God?"**

**"For over a thousand years. Why?"**

**"I want you to take my place as God over everything."**

**"Why me?"**

**"Because I trust you," she smiled at him and tears streamed his face, "I also trust you... with my life."**

**He bowed and couldn't help but cry, "That's all I've ever wanted," he sobbed.**

**"Now that you have it, don't make me regret it," Aj shrank back to her normal size and returned back to normal.**

**"Yes ma'am," he nodded.**

**We all looked to the ghostly figure, "Then right this way Discord," a circle filled with waving purple appeared, "Allow me to usher you into the realm of the Gods."**

**"Discord?" Flutters walked up to him.**

**"Even though we will be apart," Discord and Flutters held hands, "I will still love you. And don't worry, we will see each other again. Just keep your eyes on the horizon."**

**They kissed deeply before parting. Discord smiled to all of us before following the white ghost into the portal. The portal closed and we turned our attention back to Thunder Blu.**

**"What should we do with him?" Apple asked as she walked up with her clothes torn and damp with sweat and she was putting the last few bullets into her twelve gauge.**

**Aj picked him up from his collar, "Please, don't kill me?" he pleaded with the tall blonde.**

**"I won't," he met out a sigh of relief, "Because I think that pleasure belongs to someone else."**

**"What? No!" he was tossed to Apple's feet, "Apple, you can't. We have children together," he tried to convince her not to kill him.**

**"Should've thought about that years ago," she pressed the twelve gauge to his forehead and pulled the trigger. Brains. Everywhere.**

**"Now what?" I asked.**

**"First," Aj sat on the ground, "We rest," she laid down and we all followed suit. I laid my head next to hers and had my body opposite of hers.**

**"This was fun," I said and looked at her.**

**"You think so, huh?" she asked and leaned in to give me a kiss.**

**"I wouldn't mind doing this again next year," I said as cries of cheers broke out. We looked and saw the ponies dancing in happiness. The war was finally over. We have just won our last battle.**

**"You know," Aj propped herself up on her elbows, "We should adopt," she looked at me. Her dirty and muck fills hair spilled over to her side.**

**"Adopt a pony?"**

**"Yeah, I know this great orphanage in the next town over. I want to go take a look at what they have."**

**"We can go tomorrow, if you want."**

**"That would be great," she smiled at me and we looks back up at the big blue sky.**

**Feeling peace for the first time, in a long time, I just basked in the warmth of the sun...**

**THE END**

**...(for now)...**

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I should do a prequel story to this. PM or Review if I should or not. I'd love to hear feedback on the matter.**


End file.
